Trapped
by lightningstrxu
Summary: In life we find we can be trapped by many things. Some are physical and others metaphorical and it can seem impossible to escape. But perhaps a romance from the most unlikeliest of pairs can break down all barriers in their way. Cover by Kegi Springfield
1. Avalanche

**Trapped**

Chapter 1: Avalanche

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Jaune awoke in a daze, his whole body numb.

"Where?" his eyes saw only white, he pushed himself off the ground to find himself in a snow-covered landscape. Looking around he saw nothing but white around him, broken up by the occasional rock and shrub.

"How did I?"

His eyes widened as his memories returned all at once. The joint job between teams RWBY and JNR to clear Grimm that had been attacking a small village located in the Atlesian back country. Being ambushed by the Grimm, perfectly adapted to hunt in this polar environment. The fight against them, a sudden explosion, a wall of white.

He stood up his muscles aching, he checked his scroll.

"No signal."

He checked his aura, it had taken a beating during the fall but his reserves still held out at a little over thirty percent.

He checked his weapons, his shield still strapped to his arm, his sword only a few feet away, which he very quickly retrieved. He looked up at the mountain before him.

"How far did I fall?"

He scanned the area, trying to assess the situation. The fight had taken place near the peak, a quick look up at the mountain and then to the ground below. By his guess he had fallen to just under the halfway point.

His gaze went skyward. He raised his hand to his brow and found the sun; it was relatively low in the sky. It would set in only a few hours.

"If the sun is there then I should be facing west." He turned in place. "So the village should be this way."

With course plotted Jaune set off on his journey.

"Ruby!" he shouted out to the vast white emptiness. "Nora! Ren!"

"Weiss! Yang! Blake!" he panted for a moment. "Pyr…"

He stopped and sighed. It had been almost a year and calling for her aid was still second nature to him.

"She won't save me this time."

He trudged along for a little over an hour when a shape in the snow caught his attention. He ran up to it.

"Someone's here!"

He knelt down brushing the snow away revealing a familiar white haired heiress.

"Weiss!"

He began to franticly dig her out, he checked her scroll her aura barely holding on, struggling to keep her warm.

"C'mon wake up." He patted her cheek with his hand. Panic evident in his eyes.

"Nnnng, go away Ruby it's Saturday." She said groggily.

Jaune gave a sigh of relief as she spoke; he wouldn't be losing another friend today.

"Weiss!"

Jaune shook her lightly.

Her eyes shot open as she sat up confused. This wasn't her bunk, the voice wasn't Ruby's and it most certainly wasn't Saturday.

"Jaune?" she looked over at him. "Where are we?"

Suddenly almost instinctually Jaune wrapped his arms around Weiss pulling her into a hug.

Weiss could only sputter random syllables in shock and confusion before finding her words.

"What are you doing" she tried to wriggle free from his grasp. "Let go of me!"

He released his hold.

"Sorry."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I just thought I lost you there for moment."

Weiss's anger subsided seeing the look of genuine relief on his face.

"Well I'm obviously fine." She crossed her arms over her chest as she said this.

The wind started to pick up around them.

She hunched over shivering suddenly aware of how cold she was.

Jaune procured a blanket from his bag.

"Here, your aura is nearly broken; it can't do much to help you against the cold in your condition."

She took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Thanks."

"C'mon let's get out of here." He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's see if we can find the others."

"Right." She nodded and grabbed his hand.

She started to stand and hissed in pain as she fell forward, Jaune grabbing onto her to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright?"

"My leg." She held her right leg off the ground. "I can't put any weight on it."

"Just lean on me." He moved to stand next to her.

"It's not that bad, I can make it."

She put her right foot on the ground. Her face contorting into an odd grimace as she seemed to be willing her leg to not hurt.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking obviously."

Her legs shook, refusing to take a step forward like she commanded them to.

"Uh huh." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Just give me a moment."

"Weiss we don't have time for this."

He grabbed her right arm and maneuvered it so it was draped over his shoulder.

"I don't need…"

"Weiss!" he snapped at her.

She blinked in surprise not expecting that tone from him.

"Either I support you and help you walk." His voice took on a harsh whispered tone. "Or I will carry you."

Her eyes narrowed as she fixed him with a cold glare.

"Fine." She relented.

They took their first tentative step forward.

Weiss's step faltered slightly causing her to grip more tightly against him.

"Don't worry I've got you."

He shifted trying to better support her weakened right side.

Weiss seemed determined to ignore any encouragement he gave her as she took another step forward.

They continued their journey through the snow covered landscape in awkward silence.

They marched on for nearly two hours finding no sign of their teammates.

Jaune looked over at Weiss, despite the brave face she attempted to put on he could tell she was exhausted, not that he was fairing much better.

"We need to find shelter."

Weiss took a moment to respond.

"We can't stop."

Her breathing was labored, coming out in shallow pants.

"We haven't found the others yet."

"I know." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"But it will be sunset…" his gaze turned towards the horizon. "In about an hour by my guess."

"By your guess?" She sounded annoyed and frustrated. "I'm not spending a night on this mountain because 'you guess.' "

"Weiss you're exhausted. At this rate you'll pass out."

She looked back at him and sighed. She didn't want to stop; her pride wanted her to stubbornly carry on. But she knew he was right.

"Fine." She replied back to him. "Where are we going to find shelter out here?"

"We're looking for anything that will protect us from the wind and snow, a cave or even an overhang of rock, as long as it provides some protection."

"I see." She nodded. "I'll keep my eyes peeled."

They wandered close to the walls of the mountains searching for anything that could pass for a shelter.

"I think I see a cave up ahead." She followed his line of sight and did indeed see a cave.

"Finally."

She gripped onto him as she limped into the cave; Jaune set her down gently on the ground.

"Well home sweet home." He grinned.

Weiss took note of her surroundings; the cave was small, not much bigger than her dorm back at Beacon, other than a rather high cave ceiling. But it would suffice she guessed. At least it blocked out the wind and snow.

"Yeah it's real cozy." She shivered as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Hold on." He shrugged his backpack off and began rummaging through it.

He pulled out a small canister and gave it a twist. A red crystal glowed fiercely inside the device putting out a large amount of light and heat. He picked up the canister and brought it next to Weiss.

"One Schnee Dust Company emergency heater, for all your mountain survival needs."

"This isn't the time for jokes Jaune!" She exclaimed sharply.

"Excuse me for trying to lighten the mood then." He said with rolled eyes

Still she couldn't say that the heat didn't feel wonderful, almost immediately causing her to relax which made her right leg involuntarily twitch.

"Ahh." She grits her teeth as she tries to find her leg a more stable position.

Jaune walked over and grabbed his backpack bringing it next to Weiss. He procured his sleeping bag from it still tightly rolled up.

"Here you can use this to rest your foot on."

He knelt down in front of her, placing the rolled up sleeping bag near her foot.

"Besides if I'm remembering correctly elevation should be good for it."

Weiss lifted her right leg shakily off the ground

"Need a…"

"I can do it!" she stubbornly ignored his offers for aid and managed to get her leg onto the bag.

"There all fine." She looked back at him with a smug smile on her face.

Jaune sighed into his hands.

"I still want to have a look at your leg if you'll let me."

"You may." She attempted to lean forward to undo her boot. "I wanted to look myself."

"Weiss." He grabbed onto her hand. "Just relax and let me help you, stop trying to struggle and do it all yourself."

Jaune looked her in the eyes, receiving only in an icy cold stare in return. Jaune sighed; it was time to bring out the big guns.

"Please?" he gave her the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Weiss's left eye twitched, then her right. She tried very valiantly to keep a straight face. She failed.

"You look ridiculous." She laughed. "Fine go ahead, I won't make you continue to demean yourself for me."

"Works every time."

He started to undo her boot and as gently as he could remove it off her foot. She gave a slight wince of pain.

"Sorry." He hesitated at removing her sock not wanting to hurt her anymore.

"Don't worry about it." She shook her head. "Just get it over with."

"Right." He nodded and pulled the sock from her foot and pushed her pant leg up to get a better look at her ankle. It was swollen to nearly twice its normal size, as well as heavily bruised.

He ran his fingers gently over the bruised areas of her ankle.

She watched him curiously. He seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Well?" she looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure." He shook his head

"I can't really tell if it's broken or not."

She sighed. Of course the dolt wouldn't have a clue what he's doing.

"Not unless my semblance suddenly decided to awaken as x-ray vision." He chuckled

"Not funny." She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest as if to block any theoretical x-rays.

She watched as he went back to his bag and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Well when in doubt about whether an ankle is sprained or broken treat the injury with a serving of R.I.C.E."

She just stared at him confusion plain to see on her face. This was it, she was going to die on this mountain, and this buffoon was going to kill her.

"And a bowl of rice helps my leg how?"

Jaune just shook his head.

"Not that kind."

He walked back over to her.

" **R** est the ankle, **I** ce the ankle, **C** ompress the ankle, **E** levate the ankle."

Jaune knelt down next to her opening the first aid kid pulling out a bandage.

Weiss simply stared dumbfounded.

"Who are you and what did you do with Jaune?" she asked genuinely perplexed "How do you even know all this, you could barely write a paper at beacon."

"A lot happened while you were gone Weiss, after the fall of Beacon."

"Alright I'm listening."

"Do you trust me to bandage your leg for you; I'll tell you while I work."

She nodded.

Jaune gingerly traced his finger over the bruise studying it.

"While Ruby, Ren, Nora and I traveled to Mistral, we were attacked by some mad man named Tyrian."

Jaune pushed Weiss's pant leg further up her leg to just above her knee.

"Luckily Ruby's Uncle Qrow was there to intervene."

He began the process of wrapping her leg starting with her foot and working slowly upwards.

"Unfortunately he got hurt in the process, poisoned actually."

The bandage made its way further up her leg, every so often his fingers would gently caress Weiss's leg a side effect of his very though and careful work.

Unbeknownst to him these actions caused a small shiver race up her spine, and not from the cold. Her face reddened slightly and she hoped that it would go unnoticed.

"There wasn't anything we could do for him, our only option was to try and explore an old settlement in hopes that there would be medicine there, but it was infested with Grimm, one of which was particularly nasty. By a stroke of luck an air patrol from Mistral saw the commotion and picked us up."

The bandage reached up to just below her knee now, he made some final adjustments to it.

"I didn't want anything like that to happen again, so while I was there I decided to learn first aid."

"I see."

She glanced down at her leg; perfectly wrapped she couldn't have done better herself, well if she actually knew how to that is.

"You had a very good teacher."

Jaune continued to inspect his handiwork; once he was satisfied he pulled Weiss's pant leg back down.

"I did, Dr. Athena Nikos is one of the most respected physicians in Mistral. It was an honor to have her teach me."

Weiss froze. A look of slight shock on her face.

"Is that…"

"Pyrrah's mother yes."

He stood up and stretched.

"I can't say it wasn't one of the most awkward meetings I've ever had but once I expressed interest she insisted that she would be the one to teach me."

"Well, she definitely taught you well."

"I tried my best." He smiled at her. "I just hope it was good enough."

"It is…" she paused "I don't suppose she taught you how to get us off this mountain."

"Nope."

"Great." She sighed.

"But Ruby's Uncle Qrow did."

"Are you sure you're really Jaune Arc?" she asked incredulously.

"Pretty sure I am."

He walked back over to his backpack putting the bandages and first aid kit away within.

Which now that Weiss could get a better look at she realized the word backpack was an understatement, it probably weighed half as much she did, not that she was heavy of anything.

"Still the same tall blond and scraggly guy you knew from school." He closed up the bag. "Just maybe a little wiser than before."

"You're definitely prepared for the worst." she pointed to the bag behind him.

"I decided a long time ago that I would never be able to compare to you guys in terms of combat ability, even with how much I've improved. So I decided to support my team the best way I could, I decided to be prepared for anything."

"That's…rather impressive actually." She gave a little smirk. "A surprisingly mature decision on your part Jaune."

"Thanks I guess." He replied unsure how to take the compliment wrapped in an insult.

They sat in silence for a while. Weiss continued to shiver.

"I'm still freezing. Even with this stupid heater."

Jaune walked over to her

"Well the heater melted the snow you were covered in, so now your clothes are soaked. You'll have to take them off and dry them out if you want to warm up."

"Excuse me?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "You just expect me to just strip naked in front of you."

Jaune's face turned beet red.

"I didn't say that…" he shook his head. "I have an extra set of clothes you can wear, they'll be a bit big but it's better than nothing."

"Fine." She sighed. "But what about you?"

"I wasn't out as long and my aura held up better and is keeping me warm, I'll get changed once your clothes are dry."

"I see, so this was your plan all along, to have me naked and vulnerable before you." She pointed at him. "Well I see through your clever plan Jaune Arc."

"Well if you want to get technical."

He reached into his bag fishing around for a moment. He pulled out a pair of jeans and held them out in front of him.

"I am trying to get you in my pants." He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

The finger she had so sternly pointed slowly began to fall, her other hand failing to stifle a laugh.

"Alright."

She seemed to relent.

She shook her head, she had been worried since he had pined for her so much at school that there was some underhanded motive. But looking at him she knew he would never try anything like that.

"But if the words huddle together for body heat so much as leaves your lips I will end you." She gave a little glare his way.

"Understood." He smiled back at her.

She slid out from under the blanket.

"Well?" she cocked her head to the side hands on her hips.

"Well what?"

"A little privacy please."

"Oh yeah sure."

He hadn't thought about that, he had spent months in a coed dorm with Nora and Pyrrah, and several weeks with Ruby and Nora. Hell growing up with seven sisters meant very little time for privacy. It wouldn't be any different than seeing Weiss at the beach.

He chuckled; she'd probably turn redder than ruby's cloak if she even set foot on a beach.

"What's so funny?" she asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

He was sure that if she could stand her foot would be tapping impatiently.

"Nothing at all."

He stood up and grabbed the clothes from his bag laid them in her lap.

"I'll just be at the entrance okay."

He walked over to the entrance and waited. He took the time to survey the area around the cave, the sun had long since set and the wind was picking up.

"It's going to be a rough night." He said to no one in particular.

He pulled out his scroll, eyes flickering over the names and faces of his comrades. Only Weiss's showed that it registered a signal. Well it was worth a shot.

"Hopefully you guys managed to make it out alright."

"You can come back now." He walked back into the cave to see her curled up in the blanket, practically swimming in his Pumpkin Pete hoodie, his pants nearly half a foot longer than her legs. Her clothes folded neatly in separate piles next to the heater.

He rather liked the look of his hoodie as it hung loosely on her frame.

"Feel better?"

"As best as I could be given the circumstances." She wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. "By the way I where did you put Myrtenaster?"

"Bless you"

"My rapier you idiot!" her face turned red with sudden fury. "I didn't see it when I was changing."

"Weiss…you're all I found out there. I didn't see your weapon."

"What?" she tried to push herself up "What do you mean you didn't see it?"

"Weiss just calm down…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK FOR IT!" she panted slightly out of breath from shouting so loudly but still glaring daggers at Jaune.

"I'm sorry." He glared back his temper flaring. "I was too concerned with making sure you were alive!"

Weiss's face went blank and she leaned back against wall of the cave.

"I'm sorry Jaune." She blinked a couple of times, tears forming in her eyes.

"Weiss?" a look of concern washed over his face.

"Myrtenaster was a gift from my grandfather." She gave a mournful sigh. "He gave it to me when I said I wanted to be a huntress. Father was furious." She chuckled lightly at the thought. "He died not long after…"

"Weiss I'm sorr…"

He had no idea it had meant so much to her, he always assumed that with her being…Well a Schnee she simply bought the best weapon of her choosing.

"Don't apologize." She interrupted. "You had no way of knowing, and it doesn't excuse my behavior."

Weiss clenched her fist and slammed it into the ground next to her.

"I was my fault anyway, I should have never let go of it in the first place. Or at least had the presence of mind to search for it when you woke me."

"Weiss you were delirious, you weren't in any condition to think of that."

"It's still my fault." Tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. "I missed…"

Jaune moved next to sit next to her.

"Weiss what are you even…"

"I missed my shot Jaune. I sent fire dust careening into the mountainside, I caused the avalanche, and I lost Myrtenaster."

Her shoulders fell, she looked positively distraught.

"I killed our friends."

The floodgates opened then and she broke down.

Jaune inched closer to her and tentatively put an arm around her. He wasn't exactly sure what he could do. But he could always be a shoulder to cry on.

A shoulder she gladly accepted.

He sat there for several minutes, just letting her it get out of her system.

"Better?"

"No." her voice was muffled, her face still buried in his shoulder.

"If it means anything, if you're alive then they are most likely alive a well." He laughed. "After all they are all tougher than you."

He felt her tense.

"Excuse me." A single light blue eye popped open and stared into his own. "Do you mind repeating that?"

He smirked, just as planned.

"Mirror, mirror tell me something, who's the frailest of all?" he poked her forehead. "That would be you."

He didn't there was no way; he hadn't just insulted her so blatantly, and with her own song to boot.

"What do you mean I'm frail?"

She backed away from him glaring at him in anger.

"You're a fragile little snowflake Weiss."

"How dare…"

Her voice was silenced when she saw the goofy grin on his face.

"You're toying with me aren't you?"

"Finally realized it didn't you. Classic misdirection tactic, my older sister would use it on me anytime I was in a funk. Although it can backfire."

"Oh I will show you backfire Arc, I'm going…"

Her words were cut off as he placed a finger to her lips.

Apparently the fool was suicidal as well.

"Weiss, you don't need to worry about the others, their fine; and they won't blame you for your mistake. Hell Nora probably enjoyed the ride."

He removed his hand and stood up.

"Now get some sleep Weiss."

"Really pushing those boundaries there Jaune."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Maybe now I'll just stay up out of spite."

"Weiss first of all you're exhausted, if you sleep you'll recover, if you recover we can actually get out of here. And most importantly you can kick my ass once we're safe."

"Deal." She smirked.

She leaned her head back eyes closed. She was asleep within seconds.

"About time."

He stood up and stretched cracking his back.

"No time for sleep anyway." He griped to no one in particular as he made his way to the entrance to the cave, not when there was so much work to be done. After all what kind of knight would he be to leave a lady in distress?

 **####**

Weiss's eyes opened slowly, she shifted feeling the rough wall of the cave on her back.

"Oh…" she looked around and saw a small fire and had been built. "When did he go find firewood?"

She felt something move next to her and found Jaune curled up asleep at her side, he must have moved close to her subconsciously for warmth.

She slid the blanket off her shoulders and covered him. "Idiot."

She shifted herself slightly causing her to bump into something propped up on her left it fell to the ground with a metallic _clang_ , startling her. She looked over her eyes widening as she saw Myrtenaster on the ground.

She reached out and took it in her hand; she glanced over a Jaune and smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She placed her rapier back on the ground. She flexed her ankle experimentally and winced, it hurt significantly less but she doubted she'd be walking anytime today at least. She checked her clothes now perfectly dry thanks to the heater which had long since burned out. She picked up her top and then looked back to Jaune making sure he was asleep. She pulled the borrowed hoodie over her head and shivered as the cool air hit her, folding the hoodie and placing it to her side she grabbed her own top.

"Morning Weiss."

She froze as she heard his voice and saw him stir and look up at her.

"Did you sleep…"

His eyes widened in shock as his brain slowly registered the sight before him. He now knew why she required privacy earlier. Weiss Schnee did not wear a bra.

"Sorry!" he quickly covered his eyes his face a deep red color from embarrassment. "I didn't see anything."

He lied, he saw everything. Her flawless pale skin, the soft curve of her breast, rosy pin…he tried to halt his thoughts from going any further…they went further.

"Don't worry so much." She said after regaining her composure and putting her top on. "Given the circumstances I will forgive you this one time."

To be honest she found it hard to be mad. The fact that she could fluster him so easily with just her appearance was just the boost her ego needed at the moment. As well as fitting revenge for last night.

"Are you decent yet?"

"I'm always decent, but just a moment."

She slipped off the pants Jaune had lent her, a devilish smirk played across her lips as she considered asking for his help with putting her own pants back on. How would he react to seeing her long perfect legs bare before him, the black lace of her undergarments? It would definitely give her back some of the control she had lost over the situation.

She shook her head; Yang must never know she had these thoughts.

There was silence for a few minutes as Weiss struggled with her pants, she considered asking him for help again legitimately this time. But she would take back what independence she could.

"You can look now."

He looked back up at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean…"

"I know." She cut him off. "Let's just forget it happened."

"Right." He nodded.

"Thank you."

"Huh for what?"

"For this." She grabbed Myrtenaster from her side. "And well everything really." She sighed "I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you in the past…"

"Weiss you're a friend a teammate." He sat up cracking his back as he did so. "So you were a little…difficult to deal with. I wasn't much better we were just stupid kids then."

"Jaune that was only a year and a half ago." He stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Has it really only been that long?"

"Hard to believe isn't it, feels like it was only yesterday that Ruby was blowing me up on the steps of Beacon."

She smiled, at the time she had been furious but now she looked back on it with fond memories.

He reached over and grabbed his bag pulling out two granola bars, he handed one to Weiss.

"Thank you." She took it tearing it open, suddenly realizing how hungry she was she wolfed it down in only two bites. As soon as she finished she found another thrown into her lap. She looked back at Jaune. "Shouldn't we be saving these?"

"You need them; the faster you recover the faster we can get out of here." He stood up and threw a few more branches on the fire. "When I scouted around last night I got a good idea about where we are on the mountain, if we can head out tomorrow morning and make good time we should make the base by nightfall, from there it's a simple matter of navigating back to the village nearby."

"I see."

She found herself staring at him, was this really the same klutz she knew from Beacon. She opened up the second granola bar and took a bite.

 **#####**

Several hours had passed. Idle chit chat, a change of bandages, a rather embarrassing incident to relieve herself, which they agreed to never speak of again.

Weiss had decided to clean and maintenance Myrtenaster in order to better make use of her time.

"Say Weiss?" Jaune asked while setting up another dust heater for the night.

"Yes?" she looked up from her rapier.

"You said your sword was given to you by your grandfather."

"It was."

"And when you received it you said your father was furious. Why?"

"My father…" her eyes looked downcast at the sword. "My father had certain expectations of me. I was named heiress of the Schnee Dust Company after my older sister abdicated the position. As heiress I should have been studying business, rubbing elbows with the elite."

Her grip tightened on the swords hilt.

"Making connections, currying favors,…producing heirs." She was particularly disgusted with the last one.

With each word her frustration grew, she didn't notice the glyph forming on the cave wall behind her.

"Weiss." Jaune called to her concerned but it fell on deaf ears.

"Those were all things that were preferable to traipsing around the forest like a common soldier, never mind that I was saving lives!"

"Weiss!"

She snapped out of her tirade as she felt his hand grab hers, out of the corner of her eye she saw the glyph shatter. She took a few short breaths to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Jaune."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She took another deep breath. "Sorry I just had a lot of expectations growing up."

"I see." He nodded before moving to sit next to her.

He drew Crocea Mors from its sheath and held it out to Weiss.

"Have a look at this if you will."

"What are you doing?"

"Sharing. Now just take it."

She set her rapier to the side before taking the broadsword from him, it felt heavy in her hands, much heavier than her own weapon.

"This is Crocea Mors; it belonged to my father, to my grandfather before him, and so on going back to my great-great grandfather who wielded it during the Great War."

"Okay." She looked at him curiously not sure where he was going with this.

"For four generations it was passed down, every Arc who held it a respected huntsman. A hero in their own right. When I was eleven my dad said it was time for me to live up to the family legacy, to learn how to wield Crocea Mors."

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"He taught me for three months before telling to hang the sword and shield back up on the mantle. That I didn't have what it took to be a fighter, let alone a huntsman. He refused to train me after that. A part of me has never really forgiven him for that."

"I don't understand. You're skill may have been…" she paused searching for the right word. "Lacking but you still made it to Beacon, you obviously have some…"

"I cheated Weiss. I forged my transcripts to be accepted."

"I see."

She looked away from him.

He had cheated to get in. those words echoed inside her head. It all made sense now. His skill and aptitude had been so low because he literally had none, she looked back at him.

He looked sick; the wait for her reply was agonizing, just waiting to be admonished.

"Well then your father was definitely wrong about you."

"What do you mean?"

His face was a mask of genuine surprise.

"You survived Beacon Jaune, the initiation, the Vytal Festival, the fall. You survived a journey to Mistral on foot. You're surviving right now in the middle of an Atlesian wasteland."

She grabbed onto his hand.

"You survived with almost no training and look how far you've come. I would be dead if it weren't for you. That makes you a hero." She squeezed his hand. "That makes you my hero."

He blinked once, twice, thrice. He opened his mouth to speak but could only do his best imitation of a fish as his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Her words still playing on repeat in his mind.

"Jaune you okay?"

"Thank you Weiss." He finally stammered out, his mind still reeling.

What happened next surprised him even more; she adjusted the blanket so that it was wrapped around both of them.

"There that should be comfier than just sleeping on the ground."

She placed her head on his shoulder. Her body cuddled up close to his. It felt…nice like hugging a giant teddy bear.

"Consider this a thank you."

She nuzzled into his shoulder, yes this was definitely the comfiest she had felt in days. Such a shame that Jaune was shaking like a leaf from nervousness.

"I thought you said no huddling together for body heat?" he asked a smile plastered to his face, hoping that some humor might calm him down.

"If I recall correctly I said that you couldn't request it." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I can move if you want me to."

She expected him to say yes, if only to break the awkwardness on his end

"No this is fine." He shifted to make himself more comfortable. "Good night Weiss."

She cuddled into him some more, his body relaxing as he fell asleep. She looked up at him once she was sure he was asleep.

She glanced around to cave as if to make sure no one was watching.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Night Jaune."

* * *

Well so ends the first chapter of this random little story my brain decided to come up with. I'm back on fanfiction after a very long break. This will be a pretty short story maybe about 5 chapters at the most but I look forward to your reviews and feedback.

Special thanks to my advisor and friend Kraven Ergeist for assisting me as well as for the use of Athena Nikos a minor character from his story Resurgence.

Chapter 2 is about halfway done at this point so hopefully I'll have the next chapter sometime in the next week or so.


	2. Grimm

**Trapped**

Chapter 2: Grimm

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

 _*skitter skitter*_

Weiss's eye popped open. All she could see was darkness. She strained her eyes trying to look into the void around her but couldn't see anything.

She craned her neck to listen but could hear nothing but Jaune's breathing as he slept.

"I could have sworn." She whispered

She shook her head and snuggled back to Jaune, who was a surprisingly comfy pillow, her eyes slowly started to shut.

 _*Skitter Skitter*_

Her eyes flew open again. She was sure she heard something this time, and it was louder than before.

She gripped onto Jaune, not louder she realized closer.

She felt Jaune's grip around her tighten.

"You hear that too?" Jaune whispered

"How could I not?"

She reached over to her side grabbing hold of her rapier.

Jaune's hand went to Crocea Mors.

"Weiss, can you stand?"

She flexed he ankle, a twinge of pain shot up her spine, but nowhere near as bad as it had been.

"I should be able to, it will hurt, but I can deal with it."

He nodded. Gripping onto Weiss, he slowly stood up helping her find her footing.

She faltered a moment but managed to take a step forward.

 _*SKITTER SKITTER*_

That sound again, even louder this time, she closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the noise, no noises, multiple sources all around them, were they surrounded.

She opened her eyes staring out into the darkness, why was it so dark the cave was small enough that some moonlight would get through. Her eyes focused where she knew the entrance to be, tiny rays of light still filtered through, but the opening was blocked by some creature. She could vaguely see the outline of a long segmented body and many jointed legs.

"No!" her blood ran cold.

It couldn't be one of those; this was just a nightmare, right?

"Weiss, what is it?"

"Shhh!" she placed her hand over his mouth.

She listened intently, trying to determine the direction the skittering sound was coming from, but it came from everywhere, all around them, the echoes of the cave only adding to mask its presence.

Weiss's fingers delicately hit the switch on Myrtenaster's hilt causing the barrel to rotate and click into position. A large glyph appeared on the ground, casting a bright light piercing through the darkness of the cave.

Weiss's heart sank.

Jaune drew Crocea Mors and expanded his shield.

Before them was a massive Grimm its body wrapped around the interior of the cave several times. It looked like a giant centipede with a bone white exoskeleton, giving it the unnerving appearance of an animate human spine with ribs jutting off to the side acting as its legs. The front-most set of legs were more devoloped than the others shaped like huge grasping claws.

Weiss's grip tightened around Myrtenaster's hilt. This Grimm was almost a fairy tale to her; a story told to her as a child to keep her from wandering too far off into the snow. It was The boogeyman of the Atlesian wastes, the polar worm, the skittering dread.

"Remorhaz." She whispered.

As those words left her lips, the Grimm ceased its skittering movement its many eyes focused on the pair of young hunters.

 _*click click click*_

Its mandibles slammed together as she watched its long body begin to tense.

"Weiss, you know what this thing's called?" Jaune asked his eyes never leaving the Grimm. "How do you fight it?"

"You run." She glanced back at the blocked entrance. "But I guess that isn't an option here."

With one last twitch of its body the Remorhaz thrust outward with surprising speed directly at Weiss, it had singled her out as the weaker target.

Jaune leaped in front of her blocking the attack with his shield, and he was nearly knocked off his feet.

The Grimm skittered to the side hardly losing momentum; it crawled up the wall over its own immense body before turning around for another strike, once again singling out Weiss as its target.

Her eyes narrowed this was bad; it wasn't a mindless Grimm, it knew she was the weaker target. Casting a glyph beneath her, she leaped out of the way however she faltered slightly on the landing, her right leg nearly giving out.

The Grimm would not allow this moment of weakness to pass unpunished. It jerked wildly crawling over itself once more it lunged.

"Ahhh!" Jaune screamed

He sheathed Crocea Mors, and the shield shifted around the sword transforming it into a mighty claymore. He swung with all of his might cutting into its side.

It cried out in pain, before reeling back to strike at Jaune, it raised its claws ready to slash.

"No, you don't." Weiss growled

She swung her rapier sending out a wave of ice and cold at the monstrous centipede, encasing part of it in ice. She rushed forward casting a glyph beneath her to compensate for her decreased mobility and thrust her rapier forward to strike her foe several times.

Her strikes did little more than annoy it; the Grimm flexed its serpentine body shattering the ice it turned its eyes seemed to narrow in annoyance at Weiss. It's bladed arm bearing down on her.

Weiss took a step back, once again stumbling unable to dodge in time.

"Weiss!"

Jaune threw himself in between the heiress and the Grimm.

The blade caught him in the side, his aura shimmering as it struck before shattering from the immense force of the blow. He was knocked aside slamming into the walls of the cave with a sickening crack. He fell to the ground a motionless heap.

"Jaune?!" her eyes widened in terror. "JAUNE!"

The Remorhaz trilled with contentment at having taken out one of its opponents; it turned its attention back to Weiss.

"No, no, no." she shook her head repeating the word a few more times.

She grits her teeth a glyph forming behind her. Her eyes filled with righteous fury, she charged the Grimm.

The Remorhaz seemed almost pleased with this action; it knew this one's strikes could not harm it. It was injured, weak and now it would be reckless. It would be all too easy.

The centipede surged forward to meet its foolish foe. It would be over in an instant.

From the glyph behind Weiss, a giant armored arm emerged wielding an equally giant sized sword, and with one mighty slash cleaved the Remorhaz's head from its body.

Weiss fell to her knees plunging the tip of Myrtenaster into the ground for support. The giant's arm and Remorhaz's body slowly dissolving around her.

She panted winded from the ordeal but forced herself to her feet. She limped her way to her fallen comrade.

"Jaune?"

She knelt down next to him as she examined him with tear filled eyes.

He lay there motionless, a small amount of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. His breath was coming out in short, shallow gasps.

"He's alive." Weiss choked out, making a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

She could feel her heart soar as relief washed over her, but that feeling soon passed. He was alive, but he would die if he stayed here.

She stood and pointed her rapier at the ground, a glowing glyph appearing on the ground, from it emerged a Boarbatusk.

"Help me please." She pets the creature's snout.

She wasn't sure why she asked for its aid, she controlled it, and she didn't need its consent. But it felt right to ask.

She waved her rapier around again a glyph appearing beneath Jaune. She closed her eyes and concentrated forming a stretcher of ice underneath his body with two loops of ice on either side of it. The summoned Grimm walked over and hooked its tusks in the loops of ice lifting it off the ground.

"Jaune just hold on."

She placed her hand on his.

"You've saved my life twice now. Both times it was my own stupid fault in the first place."

She rather ungracefully climbed onto the back of her summon.

"But this time." She gripped onto the beast fur. "I will save you!"

The beast set forth at a fast clip out of the cave and into the cold night air.

The night was calm the sky clear the moon high above.

Weiss rode as fast as she felt she could safely carry Jaune, frantically searching for both the safest and correct way down the mountain.

"Please, anything that would help."

She scanned the horizon looking for any kind of sign. Her eyes widened.

"Are those lights?" she strained her eyes trying to better see off into the distance.

It was better than nothing she stayed her course heading towards the lights until reaching an almost sheer drop down the cliff face. She looked around and could see no other paths down.

"It could take hours to find a proper way down."

Her eyes narrowed, and she drew Myrtenaster. She formed a series of glyphs down the mountainside to act as stepping stones. Of course, there was always the Schnee path, the most proper way down of all.

Carefully she jumped to the first glyph, unable to move at her usual breakneck pace due to the injuries of her charge.

She reached the bottom, her breath now coming in ragged pants and despite the cold, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She had never maintained a summoned Grimm for this long before, her aura reserves struggling to support it.

"Just a little longer." She scratched the summons head. "For me please."

The Boarbatusk seemed to appreciate the gesture and sped off towards the village.

But even with renewed vigor, the beasts pace began to slow, pieces of it started falling away.

"No please!" she cried out her voice desperate. "It's only a few more miles."

She focused everything she had into the summon trying to maintain it desperately, but it didn't matter. With one last command, she had it set Jaune down on the ground before it shattered and she fell roughly to the ground.

"No!" Tears fell from her eyes.

She had been so close, she could have saved him, and she crawled along the ground to reach him.

"I'm sorry!" she could barely see her vision blurred by tears and exhaustion.

She pointed her rapier to the sky; she had one last desperate plan. The barrel on the sword clicked as it rotated into place.

She shot several streaks of bright red flame into the sky before Myrtenaster slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground and rolled away.

"Someone please see it."

She crawled closer to him, grabbing and squeezing his hand.

"I can do this for you at least."

She got as close as she could to him in vain attempt to shield him from the cold.

Her body gave out just as the snow began to fall and darkness took her.

 **######**

Weiss's thoughts swam as consciousness slowly returned to her.

Strange noises surrounded her, the beeps and boops of various pieces of machinery.

She shifted in her bed snuggling with her pillow hoping the sounds would stop. Wait a minute, bed?

Her eyes popped open she was indeed in bed. She sat up becoming dizzy for a moment.

"I was in the snow." She shook her head memories still fuzzy.

"Finally awake I see."

Weiss jumped at the sound, absentmindedly noting that the beeping noise increased. She glanced over to the side.

"Blake?"

The cat faunus sat in a chair off to her right. Her amber eyes were looking at Weiss over the top of her book.

"That is my name, last time I checked at least." She closed her book and smiled. "Welcome back Weiss."

"Welcome back? I was…Jaune!" the shout came unbidden to her lips.

"Is he alright?" she started to try and get out of bed. "I have to make sure he's safe."

"Weiss!"

Blake grabbed her shoulder.

"He's safe." Blake said sternly and calmly. "And you're not going anywhere at the moment anyway if you haven't noticed."

Weiss was unsure of what she meant. She took a moment to calm herself down and take in the situation. She was in a hospital bed; an IV hooked into her right arm. Her right leg felt itchy, a quick check under the covers revealed it had been wrapped in a cast.

Weiss took a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened?"

Blake returned to her seat.

"You're in Atlas right now. You were both airlifted here after we found you." Blake stated in a very matter of fact tone.

"You've been out for three days Weiss; you were suffering from severe aura exhaustion and early stages of hypothermia. Not to mention a fractured ankle."

Blake's eyes shut as her cat ears drooped.

"If we had been an hour later…"

"Hey don't worry about it, I'm alive aren't I?" She gave Blake a small smile.

"You have no idea how much we were all worried about you. I bet by now Ruby has worn a hole in the floor of her bunk through pacing."

Weiss laughed that did sound like Ruby.

"What about Jaune? How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet, but he is in stable condition."

Weiss's breath hitched as a lump formed in her throat.

"I see." She bit her lip as tears began to form in her eyes. "The extent of his injuries?"

"Weiss you don't need to hear this right now." Blake shook her head. "Just focus on getting better, he's safe."

"Blake." Weiss looked Blake in the eyes. "Please."

Blake was taken aback slightly she had never seen the heiress so earnest and concerned.

"Alright." Blake sighed.

"If I am remembering what the doctor said correctly, Jaune sustained three cracked ribs as well as severe bruising to his spinal column and a dislocated right shoulder."

Weiss's grip tightened on the blanket her knuckles white.

"He took all that for me?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

Weiss's body began to shake.

"That stupid idiot!" she practically sobbed out, not even caring about the oxymoronic nature of her statement. "It was my mistake, I tripped, and I should have been the one to take the hit from that Grimm."

"Weiss!" Blake placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder. "If that Grimm hurt Jaune this badly then you would be dead if it managed a clean hit against you."

"Mirror, mirror tell me something, who's the frailest of all." Weiss whispered with a sarcastic tone.

Is that what everyone thought of her? When Jaune said that to her she thought it was just a joke to bring her out of her misery. But now here was Blake saying she was just as frail. The nerve of them

"I'm not some fragile snowflake Blake."

"But you aren't a wall of aura like Jaune." Blake countered.

"Can I see him?" She looked to Blake with hopeful eyes.

"It's late Weiss." She said with a shake of her head. "Though only reason I'm here is so Ruby will get some sleep instead of waiting by your bedside."

Blake leaned back in her chair.

"Technically I should have called the moment you woke up, but I figured Ruby would be a little too…"

"Too much like Ruby for me to handle right now."

"Exactly." Blake nodded in agreement. "Try and get some sleep, Weiss. You can check on Jaune in the morning. Everybody else will want to see you as well."

"I don't suppose I could convince you to let me get up at all."

"I'll call a nurse to sedate you." Blake deadpanned

"Sleeping now." She said with a nervous laugh before laying down trying to find a comfortable position.

"A wise choice." Blake replied going back to her book.

Of all the thoughts going through Weiss's head as she fell asleep one in particular stuck out to her. This pillow wasn't as comfy as the last pillow she had.

 **######**

A red blur zoomed down the hallway of the Atlesian hospital, rose petals following in its wake.

Ruby Rose was on a mission her partner…no her BFF was finally awake, and no force on Remnant was going to stop her from attempting to brighten up Weiss's day.

"Weeeeiiiss!" Ruby squealed excitedly as she nearly broke down the door to Weiss's hospital room with the sheer velocity of her sprint.

Weiss barely registered what was happening before being pounced upon by the younger girl in a maneuver that could only be described as a tackle hug combination.

"Good Morning Ruby." Weiss said with a resigned sigh.

She should have expected it Blake had only left around ten minutes beforehand stating her 'watch was done' or so to speak.

"Hi!" Ruby smiled practically radiating positive energy.

Despite being so rudely jumped upon Weiss couldn't help but smile back.

"It's good to see you too Ruby." Weiss said softly, returning the hug.

"Oh my gosh Weiss you have no idea how worried we all were. Are you feeling okay? What even happened? Are you hungry? Can I get you anything?"

Each frantic question from the young scythe wielder was punctuated by a flurry of motion and rose petals.

"Ruby calm down."

Weiss couldn't help but laugh at seeing her partner's worried flailing.

"I'm fine." She paused. "Well as fine as I could be given the circumstances."

The door to the room burst open.

"Ruby…" Panted out a very winded and red-faced Yang. "Please stop sprinting everywhere!"

The blonde promptly collapsed into a chair.

"So how ya doin Weiss." Yang asked after finally regaining her breath.

"I am well Yang, but perhaps you should be the one in here." Weiss replied

"Oh me, nah I'm fine. Ruby just thought it was okay to semblance her way across half of Atlas to reach here."

"Five blocks is not half of Atlas Yang." Ruby stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Where are all of staying anyway?"

"Oh, Ole Iron Jim set us up with some spare rooms at Atlas Academy, as a way of thanking us for helping that border town with its Grimm problem."

"Yang do not refer to General Ironwood in that manner; it's just disrespectful especially after we…" Weiss paused. "Helped that border town."

Weiss stopped as she remembered that disaster of a mission.

"How are you all not mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad at you?" Ruby asked silver eyes filled with confusion.

"For causing the avalanche, for putting you all in danger, how did you all even come out unscathed anyway?"

"You caused it? I thought Nora did; she was launching grenades like no one's business." Yang looked to Ruby.

"I thought it was me; Crescent Rose isn't exactly a quiet weapon." Ruby shrugged

"Besides, even if it was your fault do you think we would be mad at you? We're too relieved you're okay to be mad."

"But Jaune it's my fault he's hurt he…"

"Wait!" Yang interjected. "Before we continue this pity party why don't you just tell us what happened, and then we can judge you."

"Okay." Weiss nodded.

Weiss recounted her experience on the mountain. From waking up in the snow, spending two nights in the cave, the attack of the Remorhaz and her desperate flight down the mountainside to save Jaune. She told them everything. Well almost everything, the fact that Jaune saw her topless would very much stay between the two of them.

"Well, it sounds like he got hurt protecting you, Weiss." Ruby stated when the story concluded.

"It wasn't anybody's fault."

"I mean I can't say understand how you feel. But I do know how Jaune feels." Yang said holding up her mechanical arm.

"I'm not saying I don't miss my arm, but I don't regret losing it either. I'd gladly lose my other arm or any limb for that matter if it meant saving the life someone I cared about. Jaune chose to protect you don't belittle it by feeling sorry for yourself."

"While I appreciate the advice you've both given me." Weiss sighed "That doesn't make me feel better."

Weiss lay back on the bed.

"Do you think I'd be allowed to see Jaune?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to." Said Yang

"Just a moment." Ruby zipped off a shower of petals in her wake.

Ruby returned moments later pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"The doctor said a few minutes should be fine."

"I don't suppose you could have gotten me a pair of crutches?" Weiss eyed the wheelchair with a small amount of disdain.

"Nope."

Weiss sighed as she made the transfer from bed to chair, making sure to properly hang IV on the metal pole on the back of the chair.

Ruby started pushing the chair forward.

"Can you at least let me wheel myself?"

"Nope."

"Yang?" Weiss asked pleading for the older sister's interference.

"Nope." Yang shook her head with a smirk.

Weiss groaned in frustration.

It was only a short walk down the hallway; Yang walked ahead and held the door open, so Ruby could wheel Weiss inside.

Weiss was surprised to find the room empty, save for Jaune himself.

"Where are Ren and Nora?" said Weiss. "I assumed they would be here."

"They were asked this morning by Ironwood to handle a small Grimm problem in another village." Ruby replied. "Nora didn't want to leave, but Ren knew Jaune would want them to go, and well where Ren goes Nora follows."

"Well, here we are." Ruby maneuvered Weiss in front of Jaune's bed.

Weiss felt like her heart froze upon seeing him.

Jaune laid on the bed his right arm in a cast; she could see signs of even more bandaging underneath his hospital gown.

Weiss started to reach out her hand to touch his but held it there hesitating, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang broke the silence in the room. "Can you come with me for a moment? I need your help with that thing."

"What thing?" Ruby looked at her sister with a confused look.

"You know the _Thing_."

"Oh!" Ruby's eyes opened in realization. "Yeah, the thing."

Ruby walked around and hugged Weiss.

"We'll be back in a few minutes okay." Ruby walked over to the door to join her sister.

Weiss looked over to them, Yang giving her a wink before the two sisters exited.

Weiss smiled, she would need to thank Yang later.

She looked back to Jaune and hesitantly placed her hand on his. She sat in silence for a few, unsure of even what to say to him.

"Hey, Jaune." She whispered.

"You're an idiot you know that." She sniffled a little, tears streaming down her cheek. "A simpleton who didn't think his actions through, you just acted on instinct and hoped for the best."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well is this the best then? Both of us injured and useless in a hospital." She choked back a sob.

"You shouldn't have had to save me Jaune; everything that happened up there it was my fault. I should be the one who's hurt not you."

She squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"You've saved my life twice now, and I doubt I could ever repay you but, thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for everything."

Weiss continued to hold his hand crying in silence for several minutes.

"Hey Weiss…" a weak voice called startling her; she looked at Jaune to see his eyes cracked, only just barely open.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

It took every ounce of willpower Weiss had not to leap out of her chair to hug him; she doubted it would be good for him.

"Nothing's wrong Jaune, not anymore at least."

She couldn't help but smile at him. Only Jaune could come out of a coma and be immediately more concerned with her wellbeing rather than his own.

"Good." He nodded before shutting his eyes again.

Weiss felt a little sad that here fell back asleep so quickly, but was elated that he at least woken up at all.

"Welcome back Jaune." She said as her lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Well that's another chapter down, a little bit shorter but I'd rather end a chapter at a good point than trying to artificially extend it to an arbitrary word count/page limit.

Next chapter is already in progress so it should hopefully be out within a week.

I would also like to thank everyone for all the favorites and follows I've received as well as all the reviews. I was shocked by the numbers I was receiving and was part of a White Night community within an hour of up loading it. Thank you all my adoring fans.

Side note: One of my reviewers requested fanart of a particular scene, but sadly that is beyond my skill. But to any and all who want to you have my full permission to draw till your hearts content.


	3. Recovery

**Trapped**

Chapter 3: Recovery

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Jaune stared up at the clock that hung above the door of his hospital room.

"Three, two, one." He whispered to himself.

The door opened revealing Weiss carrying a tray of what he knew to be breakfast.

"Good morning Jaune." Said Weiss.

She took a step forward and stumbled slightly, but recovered with all the grace expected of a Schnee. She placed the tray before him.

"Weiss you could have let the nurse bring it in." he sighed

"I made an oath and I'm sticking to it." She gave him a small glare.

Jaune shook his head; it had been three days since he first woke up and only one since Weiss was officially released from hospitalization. His gaze flickered down to the brace she now wore on her right leg.

"I can tell I timed you to the second."

"Of course you did." She replied haughtily. "Visitation and breakfast promptly begin at eight AM."

She removed the cover on the on the food tray revealing a modest breakfast of scrambled eggs and three pieces of bacon with a side of toast.

"Or did you presume I would be late"

"No, I didn't." Jaune laughed.

Of course, she wouldn't be late; she had all but declared that she would assist him as much as she could until he recovered. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but also couldn't bear to tell her no either.

He reached forward grabbing a fork with his left hand, it still felt awkward using it for everything. He glanced down at right arm still in its cast. It would be at least another two days before his aura would even start working on his arm.

He speared a portion of eggs it barely moved an inch before falling off the fork and back onto the plate.

"Dang it." He tried again only to meet similar results. He dropped his fork onto the platter before just picking up a slice of toast and eating that instead.

"You better pick that fork right back up." Weiss admonished. "You need protein to recover."

"This is why I usually just ordered toast." He stuffed another piece in his mouth along with some bacon. "Easier to eat one-handed."

"While true it is not a balanced diet." She grabbed a chair and brought it over to his bedside.

Weiss picked up his fork with her left hand and held it up.

"Hold it like this." She handed him the fork and helped him position it correctly. "That should make it easier."

Jaune scooped up another portion of egg and brought it shakily to his mouth, he made it much farther than before still losing the bite of food halfway.

"Well better than before." Jaune sighed.

Weiss simply stood before grabbing a napkin and using it to retrieve the fallen morsel of eggs and throwing it in the trash. She sat back down.

"The fork please?" she held out her hand.

Jaune handed her the fork.

Weiss stuck the fork back into the eggs and then brought them up to Jaune's face.

"What are you doing Weiss?" he looked curiously at the eggs in front of him.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

Weiss glared at him with an expression somewhere between annoyance and embarrassment.

"Or perhaps you would like me to make train noises?"

"No that's fine." Jaune shook his head before leaning forward and taking a bite.

Weiss gathered up another bit of egg and held it up again.

Jaune took another tentative bite, still unsure of what to make of the situation.

This action repeated in awkward silence until the eggs were gone. Weiss then placed the fork on the plate.

Jaune stared at her still confused by the situation.

"Well, aren't you going to finish your breakfast?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, foot impatiently tapping the ground.

"Right." Jaune said still in shock slightly.

He slowly reached down and grabbed a piece of bacon before eating it.

When he had finished Weiss stood up and took the platter and placed it across the room. She then returned to her seat.

They sat in silence for several minutes avoiding eye contact with each other.

"So…" Jaune began.

"Yes?" Weiss looked over to him.

"Did you want to do anything?" he glanced over at the clock, had it really only been a half hour.

"Did you?"

"Well I mean we could play a game, or just talk or something. Anything is better than just sitting here in silence."

"Hmm." She brought her hand to her\chin as she thought.

"I didn't think about games, I suppose I could try to bring some for tomorrow. Is there a particular game you were thinking of?"

"Nothing too complicated, maybe just cards or checkers something like that."

"Very well." She nodded. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Not really." Jaune shook his head.

He looked around nervously.

"I guess without the threat of imminent death we're pretty boring aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Don't remind me of it Jaune; I don't even want to think about that again." Weiss's face fell as she looked away from him.

"Weiss, you can't just forget it ever happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied indignantly.

"There is Weiss, we can start with the fact that you feel like you owe me."

Weiss's body went rigid, she opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat.

"You don't owe me anything Weiss, my injuries aren't your fault. I made the choice to take the hit for you."

"But…" Weiss began.

"No buts." Jaune cut her off. "We're Hunters we know the risks, and I would throw myself in front of a thousand more Grimm if it meant you or any of my friends went home safely."

Weiss blinked a couple of times unsure of how to react; she was a bit taken aback at how determined Jaune was to protect his friends.

"I still want to help you recover." Weiss finally found her words, as she spoke in a low whisper.

"You're allowed to help; I just don't want you doing it because you feel trapped by some sense of moral obligation."

Jaune smiled; that goofy smile that only someone like him could do. It was infectious as Weiss found her own lips curled into a smile as well.

"I'm not a very good nurse aren't I." she laughed. "I'm supposed to be helping you feel better and here you are helping me."

"You're doing an alright job so far. Maybe you should wear a little nurse's uniform."

Weiss's face turned red as she flinched.

"Don't push your luck Arc. I'm not _that_ grateful."

Jaune shrugged his one good shoulder.

"It was a joke, not saying I wouldn't appreciate the view."

"You appreciated the view enough up in the cave."

Jaune blushed as the memory of Weiss changing flitted through his mind.

"I told you I didn't see anything." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Weiss smirked she knew he had seen everything, how could he not have. But the fact that he was still so embarrassed was flattering.

"If you say so." She shrugged.

They awkwardly looked away from each other.

Jaune glanced at her.

"So…" Jaune began. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you get your scar?"

Weiss froze as she grimaced, that was not the question she expected.

"You don't have to answer." He leaned forward concern evident on his face

"No its fine, I just…"

Weiss took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I told you before, that my father was against me becoming a huntress."

She took another breath, her hands nervously playing with the bottom of her skirt.

"Before he would give me consent to come to Beacon I had to pass a test. A trial by combat if you will."

She sat up straight in her chair.

"Somehow the SDC had managed to get ahold of a Geist; they had it possess a giant suit of armor. I was to defeat it in single combat in order to earn father's approval."

"You got the scar fighting it then."

"I did, it only hit me once, but the blow was strong enough to break my aura and scar my face."

"Only one hit." Jaune's eyes widened "But that means it could have seriously hurt you."

Weiss nodded slowly, her hand absentmindedly reaching up to trace her scar.

"I wasn't meant to win."

"Your father could have killed you!"

Jaune visibly shook with anger.

"Remind me to have a very stern discussion with your father if I ever meet him."

Weiss was a little taken aback; she had expected him to be upset, but seeing his eyes ablaze with righteous fury. He looked intense like a knight defending his princess.

He looked…sexy.

Weiss shook her head banishing such evil thoughts.

"I appreciate that Jaune, but I'm pretty sure I taught him enough of a lesson when I walked out on him. I don't keep up with him much anymore. But I would wager that the board of directors has lost a fair amount of faith in him."

She chuckled lightly perhaps even a bit evilly.

"After all if he can't even control one little girl, how could he be expected to control an entire company."

"It would take a brave man indeed to call you a little girl Weiss." Jaune remarked.

"Well you're not wrong Jaune?" she sat up a little straighter now brimming with pride. "But enough about my family history, what is your family like?"

"My family? Not all that much to say really." He brought his good hand up to his chin to ponder.

"My mom's as nice as can be. Dad…well, I told you he denied me huntsman training, but other than that he was always there for me, worked hard to keep a roof over all our heads. I doubt it was easy between all ten of us."

"Ten?" Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my mother, my father, myself." He began listing names. "Sapphire, Coral, Sable, Jade, Hazel, Lavender and Amber."

"You have seven sisters?"

Weiss shook her head, briefly entertaining the idea of seven Winters of varying ages glaring at her with disapproval.

"Well yeah. There really isn't a lot of entertainment in Ansel." He gave a sheepish grin.

Weiss nodded slowly. She fidgeted in her seat, unsure of what really to do now.

Why was this so awkward, she was a socialite idle conversation should be easy? Why was _he_ so difficult?

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Jaune asked snapping Weiss out of her thoughts.

"That sounds fine to me."

Anything was better than sitting here in awkward silence.

Jaune retrieved his scroll from the table by his bed. He stared at it for a moment.

"I just realized that I can't work this one-handed." He chuckled.

"Idiot." She held out her hand, an amused smirk on her face.

She took the scroll from him and began to look through the options on his scroll.

"Where do you keep your movies in this cluttered mess?"

Weiss clicked through a few screens trying to find where Jaune kept his movie collection.

Was that her single?

Her eyes scanned the title, Mirror, Mirror. It shouldn't have mattered; thousands of people probably had this song on their scrolls right now. But a small part of her felt flattered.

"It's in the folder called Spruce Willis."

"Okay." Weiss nodded.

She clicked on the folder and gazed upon the wall of content that was Spruce Willis.

"Do you have any other movies?" Weiss said with a frown.

"Not really, why not a fan of his movies?"

"I've never really seen any of his movies."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"How have you not seen a Spruce Willis movie." He asked mouth agape in shock. "Well pick one and we'll watch it."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to broaden my horizons." She clicked a random movie and it started to play.

 _#####_

"I don't understand." Weiss scrunched up her face in confusion as the end credits rolled.

"Did the boy have more than one semblance that I didn't notice?"

"No, he only had the one that let him see dead people." Jaune replied.

"Then why was the movie called the Sixth Semblance?" she gestured dramatically at the scroll.

"I don't know, I guess they thought it sounded cool." He sighed. "Did you at least enjoy the movie?"

"Misleading title aside it was fine. The acting was superb, the director made good use of pacing and suspense to craft an interesting tale and a decent twist to hook the audience at the end. It was acceptable."

Weiss leaned her head against Jaune's shoulder just as the last of the credits rolled. She blinked a moment and took note of her position.

She was laying next Jaune on his bed, curled up against his left side his arm around her. When had this happened? She vaguely remembered becoming uncomfortable while watching the movie from the chair and had moved to a better viewing position.

Her cheeks turned red as a blush crept across her face. Why had she chosen to lay here with him, why had he let her? Was this a good thing, a bad thing? Her mind raced trying to make sense of everything.

"Well I guess acceptable is an a…acceptable answer." He glanced over at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." She shook her head. "Let's just watch another movie."

She laughed nervously pushing a button on the scroll. Causing another random movie to start playing.

This one didn't grab Weiss's attention as much as the last, she blinked a couple of times as she shifted against Jaune careful not to put any of her weight on him. Her eyes closed as she found a more comfortable position and began to drift off to sleep.

 _####_

Weiss felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Weiss." A voice called as the hand gently shook her.

"Go…sleeping." Were the only two coherent words that Weiss mumbled.

"C'mon Weiss." The hand shook harder. "Visiting hours are almost over and Jaune would really like to get some sleep." The voice pleaded.

"Aww let her sleep a little longer." Another voice called. "This is the best thing to happen all week." The voice laughed. "Hey, Jaune can you at least smile don't look so mortified."

"Yang just please stop."

"No way Vomit Boy."

Weiss's eyes shot open as she sat up.

"Do you mind some of us are trying to…"

Weiss stopped cold as her sleep addled brain slammed into reality.

To her left was Ruby, the younger girl fidgeting with her hands.

To her right was Jaune, face red with embarrassment.

To her front was Yang, the blonde's face twisted in perhaps the most infuriating grin Weiss had ever seen. Her scroll held up as she snapped several photos.

Weiss stood without saying a word, her face doing a rather good impression of Ruby's hood. She turned and faced Jaune.

"I am sorry for inconveniencing you Jaune." She said her voice stilted, only just barely holding back the mortification she felt at that moment. "I shall see you tomorrow then." She turned on her heels and briskly walked out of the room not even waiting for Jaune to reply.

 _####_

Blake reclined on the chair that adorned her team's quarters. It was a lot comfier than one would expect to find in an Atlesian dorm room.

She hummed blissfully taking a sip of tea before flipping another page in her book.

"I told you there is nothing to talk about!" Weiss screamed as the door to their dorm flew open and she angrily stomped into the room not even acknowledging her opposite color teammate.

Blake sighed, well there went her evening.

"Weiss, what are you even so upset about?" Ruby walked in on the heiress's heels her sister only a step behind. "It was not that embarrassing was it?"

Blake raised her eyebrow, had something happened when Ruby and Yang went to pick up Weiss from the hospital? She shrugged oh well it didn't concern her. She brought her cup to her lips for another drink.

"Yeah Weiss it isn't that big a deal, so we happened to walk in on you sleeping with Jaune?" Yang practically shouted.

Tea spewed forth from Blake's mouth.

"What?" Blake gasped out.

Weiss seemed to freeze in place, her face red with anger, frustration, and embarrassment.

"One more word Xiao Long and so help me." Weiss glared at Yang anger evident in her eyes but also the beginning of tears.

"Weiss what's wrong?" the brawler's face softened suddenly concerned.

Weiss gave an exasperated sigh as her only response before storming off into the bathroom.

"So what was that about?" Ruby looked at her two teammates hoping one of them could provide answers.

"I'm not sure Ruby." Yang shook her head.

"Okay can we rewind to the part about Weiss sleeping with Jaune for a moment?" asked a very confused Blake.

 _#####_

Weiss stood in the bathroom for a long while just staring in the mirror. She had never been so embarrassed.

"The nerve of all of them." She griped to no one in particular.

She sighed as her hand reached up to undo her ponytail. She shook her head allowing the white locks to flow freely.

She walked over to the shower and started the water running, stepping back to the sink she began to undo her boots, sliding them off. She flexed her toes; they seemed to relish their newfound freedom from the prison that was her boot.

She went about undoing the brace on her right leg next she was only allowed to have it off for showers and for sleeping.

"I've already slept enough today." She mumbled bitterly under her breath.

She emptied her pockets; she saw her scroll had a message on it.

From Jaune… he never messaged her before

 _ **Hey, Weiss just wanted to make sure you were okay, you looked pretty upset when you left.**_

She smiled and replied.

 _ **Yes, I'm fine.**_

 _ **Thank you for asking.**_

She wasn't fine but he didn't need to know that.

 _ **That's good to here.**_

 _ **About tomorrow, maybe come a little later in the day. I appreciate you wanting to help me but you obviously still need to rest up. Don't worry Ren and Nora will be back tomorrow morning to spend time with me.**_

Weiss frowned as she read the screen.

 _ **Okay, I can do that.**_

 _ **Sorry for falling asleep on you…literally.**_

She waited for a reply.

 _ **Its fine you wouldn't have slept if you didn't need it.**_

 _ **Besides, you don't take up much room anyway.**_

She brought her free hand to her face trying to stifle a laugh.

 _ **Hey!**_

She set her scroll down on the sink, as she undid the zipper on the back of her dress and allowing it to slide off of her. The scroll buzzed once more.

 _ **Sorry, just try and get some rest okay, I don't want you getting sick because of me.**_

She quickly typed back a reply.

 _ **You caught me just as I was about to step into the shower.**_

 _ **But I will go to bed as soon as I'm finished.**_

She didn't necessarily need to tell him that she was practically naked but she definitely wanted to.

Weiss walked over to the shower shedding her last article of clothing before stepping inside.

"Mmmm." She let out a little moan as the hot water washed away the stress of the day.

Today hadn't gone as she had planned, not that she had really all that much planned.

"I made a promise to keep him company and I ended up sleeping half the day away." She sighed.

It was a stupid thing to be so upset about. It shouldn't have even mattered, but it did to her. Worst of all she knew why it did. She had developed the smallest amount of affection for Jaune, and that scared her.

Did she really even have feelings for him? Or was it just gratitude for having saved her life?

Worst of all if she really did like him in that manner, could she ever bring herself to even act on those feelings. She had rejected him so many times back in Beacon and now all of sudden she was willing to date him. It just made her feel like a hypocrite.

"Yeah Jaune isn't it great, you finally get to go out with me. See all you had to do was save my life twice." She spat out in a mocking facetious tone.

No, it was worse than being a hypocrite, it was almost like being her father. She was only doing something for him because he did something for her first.

"Damn it!" she slammed her hand on the shower wall.

Weiss turned the water off, she hadn't bothered to wash. She would just get another more proper shower in the morning.

Exiting the shower she reached for her towel and wrapped it around her middle giving her back a modicum of modesty. She saw she had another message on her scroll.

 _ **Oh…okay then, have a goodnight Weiss C:**_

She smiled as she read it.

 _ **Goodnight Jaune**_

She looked at the message but didn't hit send. She had an idea, a dangerously bold idea. Well, maybe not that dangerous. She tapped the scroll twice more. It was only two more characters added to the message but those two characters could mean everything or nothing at all depending on how Jaune chose to interpret it.

 _ **Goodnight Jaune (There should be a Heart Emoji here the site will not let me put one)**_

She pushed the send button…

* * *

Well another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed this one cause I really enjoyed writing it, especially the end.

I find it fascinating how writing can get away from me sometimes, I initially went into this chapter with the plan for Weiss to have a less than wholesome dream about Jaune when she accidentally fell asleep, causing to realize some things. But as I was writing I ended up cutting the idea at least for now cause it just didn't seem to fit with the tone and it felt like it made her attraction to Jaune seem more physical than anything else. Not that I haven't been exploring Weiss's sexuality in other ways, as she seems to very much enjoy Jaune seeing her body.

As always read and review, I really love to hear your thoughts and opinions.

Also a credit to Coeur Al'Aran for the names of the Seven Arc Sisters.


	4. Discussions

**Trapped**

Chapter 4 Discussions

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Weiss lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. A rather unfortunate side effect of having slept most of her day away.

She checked her scroll, the ungodly hour of two thirty flashed across the screen.

"Still no reply." She whispered.

It had been hours since she had sent Jaune that text. Had he read it? Did he care? Did he not care?

"Ugh!" she growled in frustration as she rolled over buying her face in her pillow.

This was just asinine. This shouldn't matter; she was a young woman, not some petulant schoolgirl. Why should she care?

But unfortunately, she did. She rolled over on her back again and sat up and sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" a voice whispered to her left. She looked over to see a single amber eye looking back at her through the darkness.

"Not right now Blake." Weiss reached over to her nightstand and retrieved her leg brace and fastening it to her ankle. Sliding on a pair of slippers she stood.

"I'm going to take a walk. Sorry for waking you."

"No problem." Blake's eye closed as she snuggled back into her pillow.

Weiss slipped quietly out of her team's dorm room and out into the hallway.

Atlas Academy, it felt strange being here, walking its dark hallways. Had she been even a little more subservient to her father's will this is where she would have ended up. She would have never gone to Beacon. Would have never been a part of team RWBY. She would have never met that infuriating idiot Jaune Arc.

"Damn it," Weiss muttered under her breath. So much for trying to get him out of her thoughts, how long was that like a minute?

Checking the signs on the wall, Weiss wandered over to the mess hall. A large room with sparse decoration, long tables for the student body to sit at while they ate. There were also serving stations where students could receive their meals and disposal stations for their trays when they had finished their meals. It had only the bare minimum of what was necessary to function and lacked the opulence that Beacon's dining hall had.

"I'd like to see them start a food fight here," Weiss said with a smirk.

While there was no one else here right now, there was at least a reason to be here. Off to the side of the mess hall was a row of vending machines that held simple instant food and drinks. While lacking in quality, it was available at all hours ensuring that no student would go hungry no matter the hour.

Weiss went over to one of them and swiped her scroll across it. Pushing a button, she made her selection. After a few minutes, she had prepared her grand feast a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of subpar hot chocolate.

She sat down at a table and ate in silence. Her eyes glanced down to her scroll, still silent.

"Well, of course, he's not going to message me it's." she checked the time. "Quarter after three." She sighed.

Weiss picked up her scroll and dialed; she propped it up on the table. After a few minutes, the call answered

"You better have a good reason for…" Yelled Winter Schnee as her face came into view on screen, hair disheveled and anger in her eyes. "Weiss?" The elder Schnee's face softened upon seeing her sister.

"Hello, Winter," Weiss replied softly with a small wave of her hand.

"What is wrong Weiss? How are your injuries? Are they worse than diagnosed? I am sorry I have not been able to visit you personally. Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Winter belted out one question after another.

"Its fine I know you've been on an important assignment, and no I haven't received any flowers," Weiss stated with a shake of her head.

"Hmm, it seems I will have to have a very stern conversation with the head of our shipping department." She brought her hand to her chin in thought. "So what is wrong?"

"I never said anything is wrong." Weiss smiled sheepishly.

"Weiss it is nearly three thirty in the morning. There had better be something wrong." Winter's eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

"There might be something…" Weiss trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"Well, what is it?"

"Winter how…" Weiss paused to consider the wording of her question. "How do you know you like someone?"

"I presume you mean in a manner different than friendship?" Winter said with a single raised eyebrow.

Weiss nodded.

"Am I correct in assuming we are talking about the Arc boy who saved you on your last mission?" Winter continued her tone even. "I guess he did not receive his flowers either."

"Yes, we are talking about Jaune." Weiss said with another nod. "You sent him flowers?"

"Of course I did, he saved the life of my little sister did he not? He deserved my gratitude." Winter coughed into her hand clearing her throat. "So you believe you have feelings for him?"

"I guess that is the best way to say it." Weiss said hesitantly.

"Hmm, well he is not a bad choice. The Arcs are an old family going back to the earliest days of Vale. You two would make a fine union."

"Winter!" Weiss's face was tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Relax Weiss." Winter held her hand up and waved it dismissively. "I just had some amusement at your expense." She gave a brief laugh.

"Well, why do you like him then?" Winter's face softened she was no longer Special Operative Schnee; she was just big sis, plain and simple.

"That wasn't my question?" Weiss objected.

"I know." Winter nodded. "But I believe you already know whether or not you have feelings for him at all. I want to know why?"

"That's the point Winter." Weiss hung her head down. "I don't know. I've known Jaune for almost two years, and we've never really been close, but ever since he saved me…I've started seeing him in a different light. But I don't know if it's because I actually feel that way or if it's just gratitude."

"Well, of course, it is gratitude."

"Oh." Weiss seemed disappointed "Was the answer really that easy?"

"Of course not." Winter admonished. "You are grateful to him, and that allowed you to perhaps see past any reasons why you may not have been interested in him in the past. But you never answered my question. Why is it that Mr. Arc has managed to earn your attention where so many others have failed?"

Weiss closed her eyes. What did she even find attractive about him?

"He's nice." Weiss began unsure of her own words. "He's also very kind, determined, a surprisingly good strategist." Words seemed to come easier the more Weiss spoke. "He's driven to succeed in being a huntsman; he is constantly working to improve himself."

Winter's smile grew as she listened to Weiss continue to list off Jaune's positive qualities.

"He's incredibly selfless at times, He's…"

"That is enough Weiss," Winter said with a laugh. "You have said more than enough. Well, then it seems you have but one course of action then."

"And that is?"

"Ask him out, you dolt. See if he is interested in you the same way you are to him."

"I can't do that Winter." Weiss shook her head.

"Why is that?" Winter asked her eyes narrowed.

"You weren't at Beacon with us so you wouldn't understand. It just wouldn't work out if I asked him."

"I would not understand. If that is the case, then we simply need the opinion of someone who would." Winter pointed at Weiss, no behind Weiss. "Miss Rose, you were my sister's partner at Beacon, what is your opinion on this matter?"

"Eeep!" a small voice sounded behind Weiss.

Weiss turned to see Ruby, silver eyes peeking around the entrance of the mess hall.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered in shock.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby waved her hand nervously as she stepped into the room.

"How…How long have you been listening?" Weiss managed to sputter out.

"She arrived shortly after we started talking." Said, Winter.

"And you just let her?" Weiss gave an exasperated sigh before turning to Ruby. "How dare you eavesdrop on our private conversation?"

"I'm sorry." Ruby looked down shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I woke up and saw you weren't in bed and Blake said you went out for a walk. You've been upset, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. But then I saw you talking to your sister, and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Think of it this way Weiss, I saved you from having to have this conversation a second time. I assume the reason you called was that you felt you could not discuss this with your teammates?" Winter stated in a matter of fact tone.

"This is because I woke you up isn't it?" Weiss glared at her sister.

"Perhaps," Winter replied with an amused smirk. "So Miss Rose, I believe you have heard most of our conversation. So what is the sordid history between Mr. Arc and my sister?"

"Um well, they didn't get along very well. Not for lack of trying on Jaune's part." Ruby began. "When we first started Beacon Jaune had a huge crush on Weiss."

"That is an understatement. Jaune asked me out nearly every day." Weiss rolled her eyes. "He was always complimenting me, told me I was beautiful every time we met. He even tried to serenade me when he asked me to the dance."

"Yes, that does sound terrible." Winter's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But I fail to see how that prevents you from asking him out now."

"It would be hypocritical of me to ask him now, how would I even be able to?"

"You just ask him, Weiss." Stated Ruby causing Weiss to turn to face her. "The worst he can say is no. Sure it might seem odd if you to ask him so suddenly."

"But I treated him so poorly before; I can't just…" Weiss was stopped by Ruby's hands firmly clamping onto her shoulders.

"People change Weiss." Ruby looked Weiss directly in the eye. "You've changed, I've changed, and Jaune's changed. We've all changed. Just talk to him."

Weiss sighed before smiling and pulling her partner into a hug.

"Thank you, Ruby."

"Well, now that we have everything settled, perhaps we can all get to bed?" Winter smiled.

"Yes, I think I could sleep now." Weiss nodded.

"I have one more question." Ruby walked closer to the scroll staring at the older the Schnee.

"Did you have something you wanted to ask me, Miss Rose?" Winter replied confused.

"Yes." Ruby's silver eyes narrowed. "Why are you wearing my uncle's shirt?"

Winter's face turned bright red.

"Well, you see." She sputtered and stammered over her words. Weiss had never seen her so flustered. "There is a perfectly logical explanation for this." The screen went dark as the call was suddenly dropped.

Ruby and Weiss both just stared at the now darkened scroll, their mouths open in shock trying to process what just happened.

"You don't think we interrupted my uncle and your sister while…" Ruby broke the silence.

"Please don't finish that sentence Ruby, I just ate." Groaned Weiss. Ruby laughed hard enough to make her normal knees buckle.

"So you and Jaune huh?" Ruby asked as she wiped a few tears from her eye.

"There is no 'Jaune and I'. Not yet anyway." Weiss sighed. "What if he says no?"

"Then he says no." Ruby shrugged. "But it's better than not trying."

Weiss shook her head. She guessed that would work for now. It would be better than stewing in self-doubt for who knows how long.

"Besides." Ruby put her arm over Weiss's shoulder. "You just won me and Blake fifty lien."

"Blake and I." Weiss instinctually corrected the younger girl. "Wait how did I win each of you fifty lien?"

"Oh, no reason." Ruby shook her head before bringing a hand up to her ear. "I think I hear Yang calling got to run."

The scythe wielder vanished in a cloud of rose petals.

"Ruby?" she blinked in confusion before scowling. "You bet on my feelings!"

Weiss stomped down the hallway fuming. She had a team to destroy.

 _#####_

Jaune snuggled into his pillow dead to the world. But sadly peace was not meant to last.

"Good morning Jaune!" Nora Valkyrie shouted as she strode proudly into the room, followed closely by a slightly haggard looking Lie Ren.

"Morning Nora." Jaune groaned as he managed to sit himself up. "Morning Ren."

"Hey," Ren replied sinking into a chair looking as if he could fall asleep at a moment's notice.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Sleep?" Ren very sluggishly allowed his gaze to meet Jaune's.

"We didn't sleep; we just got back." Nora exclaimed somehow filled with energy. "So how ya doin?"

"I'm fine Nora." He looked down at himself, torso and right arm still encased in bandages. "Well, better. The doctor said I should be out of the bandages by tomorrow morning, and then a few days in a sling to ensure my shoulder heals properly."

"That's awesome!" Nora beamed. "Soon the team will be back in action. Right, Ren?" She turned back to her partner.

"Zzzzz…" was Ren's only reply.

"Ren!" Nora snapped, however, he didn't seem to wake up.

"Let him sleep, Nora." Said Jaune. "You should go get some rest too, especially if you only just got back."

"No can do Jaune." Nora reached out and booped Jaune's nose. "We haven't been able to be here for you, so you're stuck with me." She stuck her tongue out.

"You sound like Weiss, she insisted on taking care of me too."

"Speaking of Weiss." Nora fished through her pocket and pulled out her scroll and held it up to Jaune. "What's going on here hmm?"

Jaune's face turned bright red as he looked at the scroll. There he was a scroll in hand watching a movie, Weiss curled up fast asleep next to him, a little smile on her face. This must have been the first picture that Yang took of them. Before he nearly died of embarrassment.

"We decided to watch a couple of movies." Jaune glanced anywhere other than Nora's smirking face. "Weiss fell asleep during the second movie; she must have been exhausted."

"Mmmhm." Nora rubbed her chin looking from Jaune to the picture and back again. "Fine, but why was she in your bed in the first place?"

Jaune paused, how had she ended up there? He remembered her being uncomfortable. Had her lying next to him been Weiss's idea or was it his?

"Would you believe me if I said I don't remember." Jaune looked to Nora with pleading eyes.

"Not really." Nora looked at the scroll again. "You two look pretty cute together."

"Please stop." Jaune sighed

"I think she likes you," Nora said with a confident smirk.

All thoughts left Jaune's head as he heard his teammate's words.

"Excuse me." Jaune finally managed to stammer out.

"I think she likes you." Nora's grin reached ear to ear. "You don't just get that cozy with someone you're not close with."

"We've known each other for two years, Nora." Jaune griped.

"True, but I wouldn't have called you close."

"Nora I think I would know if Weiss was interested in me." Jaune rolled his eyes.

Nora laughed uproariously.

"Oh, that was a good one Jaune." Nora wiped tears from her eyes. "Tell it again?"

"That wasn't a joke Nora!" Jaune glared. "Weiss just wants to be helpful while I get better, sure she's been here at every opportunity, but she's just concerned." He paused as his eyes narrowed. "And she helped feed me breakfast yesterday, and she did seem comfortable sleeping next to me, and she was pretty embarrassed when Ruby and Yang saw us like that."

Jaune reached for his scroll and looked at the last message Weiss had sent him. He had assumed Weiss just added the emote as a friendly gesture, but maybe she had meant something more. Weiss never did anything that wasn't deliberate.

"She likes me doesn't she?" Jaune sighed.

"Mmmhmm." Nora crossed her arms over her chest while smiling. "So what are you going to do about that?"

"What?!" Jaune had a look of shock on his face. "I'm not going to do anything."

This was too much. He would have been ecstatic if this had happened back at Beacon, but now…

"Why not?" Nora asked hands indignantly on her hips.

"I'd be taking advantage of her; this is only happening because I saved her life." Jaune flopped back onto his pillows with a groan.

"Jaune do you honestly believe you could take advantage of Weiss?" Nora smirked. "She'd freeze you in a block of ice."

"And Cinder's still out there; I still have to…" Jaune was cut off with another boop to his nose from Nora.

"Jaune…Pyrrha she'd want you to move on." Nora's voice lowered. "I'm not saying you can't avenge her still, but don't cut yourself off from all happiness in the process. Look I'm not asking you to marry her tomorrow; just maybe go on a date and see what happens."

Jaune sighed and chuckled softly.

"I guess a date could be kind of fun, but why do you seem so adamant about this?"

"Oh…no reason, I'm just looking out for my leader's happiness," Nora said with a sly smirk as she glanced at her scroll. Particularly an early morning message she had received from Ruby.

 **Okay, so Weiss will kill me if she finds out I sent this but…**

 **WEISS LIKES JAUNE!**

 **She's going to ask him out later today, and she would be devastated if it didn't go well.**

 **Could you maybe test the waters, see if Jaune is receptive to the idea?**

Nora smirked typing a quick reply.

 **Snow Angel is cleared for landing.**

 **THIS IS HAPPENING!**

"Who you talking to?" Jaune Asked.

"Oh, Ruby she wanted to know how our mission went." Nora lied to his face.

"How did your mission go?"

Nora stood as she dramatically regaled Jaune with the tale of an army of at least a thousand Beowolves.

 _#####_

Weiss paced in her team's dorm, not so patiently awaiting a text from Jaune. She rechecked her scroll…still nothing. She wandered to the bathroom checking her reflection.

Hair perfectly maintained, skin free of blemishes, make up expertly applied. She nodded as if to approve her appearance, before resuming pacing again.

After a few minutes, she repeated these actions and walked to the mirror again.

"You look fine Weiss!" Yang snapped. "You looked fine the first three times you checked the mirror too."

"Only fine?" Weiss replied taking another step toward the mirror.

"Ugh, you're beautiful, ravishing. It'll take everything Jaune has not to pin you against the hospital wall and claim you right there." Yang groaned in frustration. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Weiss stopped cold as her face turned bright red as certain _thoughts_ flitted through her mind.

Yang grinned, as she eyed the heiress.

"Whatcha thinking about Weiss?" Yang said in perhaps the most amused tone possible.

"Nothing!" Weiss replied immediately.

"Yang will you leave Weiss alone she's nervous enough." Ruby chided her older sister.

"Hey I lost a hundred lien, this is just collecting dues."

"Not our fault you bet wrong." Blake chimed in before turning another page in her book.

"I'm still furious with all of…" Weiss stopped as the scroll in her hand buzzed. She stood there staring at it.

 **Ren and Nora are going to be leaving in a few minutes if you want to still visit today.**

Weiss read it and then reread it, and then once more for good measure.

"Breathe Weiss!" Yang placed a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Well, what are you waiting for get going?!" Ruby started pushing Weiss towards the door.

Weiss grabbed her jacket before stepping out the door.

"Wish me luck." Weiss gave a nervous smile before walking down the hallway.

"You can do it, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

"Remember to use protection!" Yang shouted after causing Weiss to flinch.

Blake rolled her eyes choosing to remain silent.

"So we're following her right?" Ruby looked at her older sister.

"Following? I'm filming this." Yang grinned

"You two have fun with that." Blake calmly flicked another page before being physically dragged out of her chair by Yang.

"You're coming too." Said the blonde.

"My book…" Blake said sadly reaching for her fallen friend, cat ears drooping.

 _#####_

Weiss reached the hospital just as Nora was leaving.

"Hey, Nora." Said Weiss a little confused as the hammer wielder was currently carrying Ren bridal style. "Is Ren okay?"

"Oh, he's fine." Nora smiled. "I'm just taking him back to our dorm to put him to bed." Nora let out a somewhat unnerving giggle.

"I see." Weiss nodded. "I was just going to visit Jaune."

"Oh, that's super nice of you." Nora smiled

"Yeah, it is." Weiss suddenly felt uncomfortable being near the boisterous bruiser.

"Hey, Weiss I just want you to know one thing before you go in there." She leaned close to the Heiress. "If you break his heart, I stop yours." And with that Nora turned and skipped down the road away from Weiss.

Weiss stood there a few moments, not even sure of how to process what had just happened. She shook her head and walked into the Hospital, and after checking in her coat at the entrance, she made her way to Jaune's room.

Weiss took a deep breath before knocking on Jaune's door.

"Come in." Jaune said from the other side.

Weiss opened the door and walked inside, there Jaune lay on his bed. That stupid goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune waved with his one functioning arm.

"Hello, Jaune." Weiss waved back. She walked over to him and sat down in the chair by his bedside.

"Did you manage to get some rest?" Jaune asked once she was seated.

"Yes, I got plenty of rest." Weiss lied.

"Well it shows, you look really pretty today Weiss." Jaune looked away from her as he said it.

Pretty? Was that it? Did he even know how long she spent prepping for this? He should be saying beautiful or stunning. She shook her head trying to stamp out her pride before it got the better of her. Pretty was just fine as a compliment.

"Thank you, Jaune." She smiled.

Weiss stared at her hands; her finger's tapping together nervously.

"When do you think you'll be released from the hospital?" Weiss asked.

"The doctor said I should be able to have the bandages on my torso removed tomorrow morning. So most likely the day after, then it would be a few days of taking it easy to rest my arm." Jaune stated in an almost professional manner.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

It was the moment of truth; it was now or never.

"I was thinking." Weiss began her hands gripping the bottom of her skirt. "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Weiss could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Jaune turned his head to look into her eyes.

"No." Jaune said flatly "I won't go out with you."

Weiss felt her world shatter; her left hand went to her chest in some vain attempt to soothe her heart.

Weiss felt Jaune's hand grab her right hand.

"But I would love it if you went out with me." Jaune smiled.

"Wh..what?"

Weiss's mind reeled as she felt her emotions invert themselves. This fool, this dolt, this absolute charmer had caught her off guard.

"Well, would you?" Jaune looked at her hopefully

This was her moment, and he took that from her. How many times had she rehearsed this scenario in her head today? Oh no, she would not allow him to get the upper hand against her, not that easily.

Heart racing and rational thoughts fading Weiss Schnee took back her power the only way she knew how to at that moment.

She kissed Jaune Arc.

* * *

Well, that's another chapter down. Hopefully, you enjoyed it.

This fic has been an exciting ride; it was initially supposed to be a one-shot, and now it's this. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure where it's going, I mean I know the definitive epilogue but what happens before that well its unknown. Obviously, a date is going to happen, but one date does not make a relationship.

So I ask you, my faithful readers, for I have a couple of ideas. One is to just come up with random fluff and couple drama for them to deal with.

The other is to do a slight time skip of about three months. And do one final story arc in which they have to fight against some foes that ultimately cements their bond together as lovers and hunters' in arms.

I'm leaning a little towards the latter option because I wouldn't mind flexing my action writing muscles. You do write with muscles right. But also because in about a month or two I should be starting a new RWBY story.

It's based off a RWBY tabletop RP that my friends and I have been running since about mid volume 2

Called "A SLVR Lining" (working title) featuring our unique team that we play in the RP. Here is a small preview. Sing it to the tune of red like roses part 1.

 _ **Silver alloy starts so soft, but since refined became so tough.**_

 _ **Gray is hard and ever constant. Pushed too far, she's had enough.**_

 _ **Green bears weight upon his shoulders.**_

 _ **Blue the bird that flies free.**_

Yes, we wrote alternate character songs cause we're nerds. Just ask my friend Red like roses part II was a pain to adapt.

Once again I can't begin to thank all of you enough this story is a lot more popular than I expected. As of typing this right now

Trapped

29 Reviews

84 favorites

154 followers

1 community

Thank you all. As always read and review I want to know you're opinions.


	5. Date

**Trapped**

Chapter 5: Date

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Weiss pulled back from her impromptu kiss, she sat back in her chair arms crossed over her chest, a smug grin plastered on her face.

Jaune Arc just stared at her, eyes wide with shock.

There that should knock him down a peg or two. Who knew a simple kiss could be so powerful. Wait a moment, kiss?

Weiss's eyes widened as her brain finally caught up with her emotions.

"I kissed you!" Weiss brought her hand to her lips, her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, you did," Jaune said still in a daze

"Why did I kiss you?" Weiss exclaimed her tone panicky.

"Because that's what you wanted to do?" Jaune said each word slowly with a pause in between each word.

"No, I didn't." Weiss blurted out before clamping her hand over her mouth.

This wasn't how today was supposed to go, it should have been simple. Ask Jaune out on a date; go out on said date to see what happens. If they had happened to kiss afterward, well at least it would have been a proper romantic moment. But this, this was just a disaster.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Jaune asked concerned.

"I'M FINE!" Weiss shouted.

Damn it how could he be concerned at a time like this. He should be angry that she had ruined their first kiss.

"I need air." Weiss stood suddenly and nearly ran for the door opening it.

Only for the rest of her team to collapse into the room upon its opening.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby's voice trailed off as she waved sheepishly.

"Good technique." Yang grinned giving her a thumb's up.

"I'm sorry." Blake said while glaring at Yang. "She dragged me here."

Weiss froze, she was trapped her team to her front, Jaune to her back. There had to be an avenue of escape. The window seemed to be a good option, but without her rapier, Weiss doubted she could muster up enough force to break it. That left only one other choice it was undignified, but anything was better than here.

Weiss Schnee barricaded herself in Jaune's bathroom.

Weiss leaned over the sink staring at her reflection.

"Well, now what?" Weiss asked her mirror image.

The Mirror, unfortunately, did not tell her something.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted from the other side of the door. The door rattled as the reaper knocked on it trying to force it open. "What's wrong?"

Thankfully the door stayed shut courtesy of the small glyph Weiss had formed on the doorknob. She doubted it would stop any serious effort to break down the door since she lacked Myrtenaster to enhance the glyph with dust but would at least keep them from merely opening it either.

"I'm fine Ruby go away." Weiss spoke perhaps the most obvious lie she had ever told.

"This is not fine Weiss." Weiss could swear she could see her partner's manic gestures through the door as Ruby spoke. "This is the opposite of how fine works."

"Is this because I was filming you?" called Yang.

"You were filming us?" Weiss snapped. Great now she could add angry to her list of current emotions.

"You're not making this any better Yang." She heard Blake hiss.

"Guys." Jaune called out silencing the arguing members of RBY.

Silence permeated the air for a long while leaving Weiss to stew in her thoughts.

"Weiss." Jaune called softly as he knocked on the door. "I convinced the others to go back to your dorm."

How had he managed that? Jaune's negotiation skills were surprising sometimes.

"You don't have to leave, stay in there as long as you need."

Weiss opened her mouth to speak.

"And before you say anything, I can just use the public bathroom down the hall."

Well, that answered that question.

"I'm not exactly sure why you're upset, and you don't have to tell me." The door shifted slightly.

Weiss could see a shadow at the bottom of the door that meant he must have moved to sit against it.

"But I'm here to listen if you need me." Jaune sighed leaning his head against the door. "And I'm sorry if it was anything I did to upset you."

Weiss sighed clenching her fists. Great now he thought it was his fault. She sat down leaning back against the door as well.

"It isn't your fault." Weiss said rather quietly. "I'm just an idiot who doesn't know how to keep my pride in check."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Kissing you was a mistake."

"Oh didn't realize I was that bad at it." Jaune said glumly, his shoulder sagging slightly.

"That's not what I meant!" Weiss exclaimed. The last thing she wanted was to make him feel bad.

Weiss took a deep breath to focus her thoughts.

"The act of the kiss itself was…enjoyable." Weiss brought her hand to her lips and smiled. "But my intentions for the kiss were less than honorable."

"Okay." Jaune nodded while sounding a little confused.

"I didn't kiss you with any affection." Weiss brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"When you said no earlier and then turned it around and said yes my brain shut off and my pride took over. I wanted to put you in your place for toying with me, and I did the only thing I could think of to get back at you."

"You kissed me because you were competitive?" Jaune's eyebrow rose. "I mean if that's letting you win, I'm fine with this."

Weiss stood and opened the door causing Jaune to fall back into the room, lying flat on the floor.

"Don't ever say that." She looked down at him. "I don't want to win, if you're going to be dating me, then I want to be challenged damn it. If I wanted a trophy who would only agree with me, then I would have just dated one of the suitors my father tried to set me up with."

Jaune looked up at Weiss a playful smirk on his face.

"Nice underwear." Jaune gave her a thumb's up.

Weiss's face turned red as she quickly backed away from him.

"You…you…" Weiss's eyes narrowed. "What color were they?"

Jaune's eyes widened for only a moment, but his face soon became a mask of confidence.

"White, it's your favorite color." He replied.

"Wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest. "But a good attempt."

Weiss walked back over to Jaune and held out her hand to help him off the floor.

Jaune accepted it and managed to get back to his feet.

"Thank you." Weiss stated.

"For what?"

"Putting up with my stupidity."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"You'll have to put up with enough of my stupidity in the future, so it's a fair trade."

"Perhaps." Weiss covered her mouth as she stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Jaune asked.

"Yes actually."

Weiss shifted looking a little embarrassed.

"I was up most of the night due to nerves, but now that everything is done well." Weiss yawned again.

"Go get some sleep then Weiss."

"I will." Weiss hugged Jaune carefully. "I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." He returned the hug as best as he could with one arm.

"Good." She smiled separating from him and made her way to the door when a devilish little idea tore its way through her mind. "Jaune."

"Yes, Weiss?" He looked over to her.

"They're black, black with lace." She smirked before turning and walking out the door before he had a chance to respond.

 _#####_

Weiss knocked on Jaune's hospital room door with one hand, the other carefully balancing a couple of boxes she was carrying.

"Come in." Jaune called from the other side.

Weiss opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Good Morning…" Weiss's voice caught in her throat as her face turned red.

Jaune's bandages had been removed from around his torso, and he hadn't bothered to put a shirt on.

"Good morning Weiss." Jaune smiled oblivious to Weiss's plight. Months of coed living had made him think nothing of it. "You okay?"

Weiss was staring at him slack-jawed, her eyes moving up and down his chest.

"I'm fine." Weiss gave a nervous chuckle as she set the boxes down. "Just came in from outside, the abs… _air_ is particularly cold today."

Jaune nodded thankfully he hadn't noticed Weiss's slip of the tongue.

"Oh, I see." Jaune nodded.

"Yes, it's absolutely frigid." Weiss looked around the room trying to look anywhere other than at Jaune. Her gaze fell to a familiar hoodie hanging up in the room's corner.

Weiss walked over to it removing it from the hanger. Returning to Jaune's side, she held it out to him.

"Here you should try to keep warm." Weiss suggested, face still a deep shade of red.

Weiss sighed with relief as Jaune took the hoodie from her and started to put it on if he had remained like that she might have done something profoundly stupid.

It took a moment for Jaune to put his hoodie all the way on; lacking an arm would usually do that.

"Thanks, Weiss." Jaune smiled as his head popped out the top. "Am I no longer enticing you, Weiss?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her nose in the air.

"You were looking at me the same way Blake looks at tuna."

"You did look rather tasty." Weiss's eyes widened, and she slammed her hands over her treacherous mouth, her face turning red once again.

"Well then." Jaune said with a raised eyebrow. "Learning more things about you every day Weiss."

"Shut up." Weiss buried her face in her hands in a hopeless attempt to escape the embarrassment she now felt.

"Alright." Jaune shook his head. "I'd rather you not die of embarrassment." He looked to the box of games. "What games did you bring?"

Weiss silently thanked him for changing the subject.

"I brought checkers, scrabble and a deck of cards." Weiss pointed to each box as she named them.

"Checkers sounds fine." Jaune replied

"Very well." Weiss nodded setting up the board on the table by Jaune's bed. Weiss was red Jaune was black.

Weiss moved her first piece forward.

"So where would you want to go out to?" Jaune moved a piece as well. "I've never actually been on a date before, so I wouldn't mind your input."

"To be honest." Weiss made another move. "I've never actually been on a date either, so I've no idea what I would like."

"Really?" Jaune asked surprised making another move. "You dated Neptune back in Beacon I thought."

"Date is a strong word." Weiss moved another piece forward to block Jaune from taking one of hers. "We went to the dance together, talked a few times, but after the fall of Beacon we fell out of touch."

"I see." Jaune contemplated his next move.

"Thank you for that by the way."

"For what?" Jaune cocked his head to the side confused.

"Neptune told me how it was you who convinced him to ask me out to the dance."

"Oh." Jaune smiled sheepishly. "Well, I couldn't just sit back and let him break your heart for so petty a reason."

Weiss smiled, blushing slightly had he cared that much about her.

"If it means anything if I knew you then as I do now." She placed her hand on his. "I would have gone to the dance with you."

Jaune froze a blush creeping across his face.

"I'm not sure what to say." He looked down at the checkerboard; he grabbed a piece and jumped it over three of Weiss's and into the end zone. "Except king me."

"What?" Weiss stared at the board in shock.

"You didn't think making me all sentimental would make it easier for you did you?"

"Oh, it is on Jaune Arc." Weiss said intently staring at the board contemplating her next move.

Jaune smiled as he brought forth the full force of Weiss's competitive spirit. Her dedication her drive to be the best, her simple need to meet any challenge head-on.

Jaune wouldn't have her any other way.

 _#####_

Weiss made her way across the courtyard of Atlas Academy. It had been over a week since Jaune had been released from the hospital. She had been worried that once he was out that her interest in him would die down, now that he no longer needed her aid.

But to her relief, she had found Jaune to be a rather enjoyable companion, as well as the rest of his team which she had hardly interacted with before.

Weiss had reached her destination. She stared up at the doors of the gymnasium.

"Well, here we are." She fidgeted with her hands a moment. She pulled out her scroll.

 **Hey Weiss**

 **Meet me at the academy gymnasium on Sunday.**

 **7 o'clock sharp.**

 **Formal attire required.**

Weiss reread the text from Jaune, she had received it two days ago, and despite her best efforts to pry information from Jaune as well as her team they had all remained tight-lipped on the subject.

"One minute to seven." Weiss took a deep breath. "It's now or never." She opened the door and stepped inside.

Weiss's eyes went wide. The gym had been decorated with streamers; the lighting was low. She took a few steps forward; a few tables had been set up adorned with white roses as well as something else.

"Doilies?" Weiss realized as she looked around why all this felt so familiar. It was an almost exact recreation of the dance at Beacon.

A spotlight came on and drew Weiss's gaze towards the center stage. Standing on the stage was a rather dapper looking dark-skinned young man dressed in a suit and hat combination and sunglasses despite being indoors. Weiss thought he looked very familiar.

"Good evening Miss Schnee." The man said with a tip of his hat. "I'm Flynt Coal, and allow me to present your entertainment for the evening.

Of course Flynt, he was the one that she and Yang had fought in the Vytal festival.

"Providing music we have Atlas Academies own DJ N30N." Flynt motioned to the left of the stage where sitting at a makeshift sound station was the rainbow-haired cat faunus.

Neon Katt if Weiss remembered the name correctly.

Neon simply gave Weiss a double thumbs up.

"And of course we have the main event." Flynt continued. "With great honor Miss Schnee I present to you your date for the evening." Flynt motioned with his hand as another spotlight came on. "Mister Jaune Arc."

Jaune stood on the stage looking quite handsome in a suit; he held a guitar in his hands.

"Weeeeiissss!" Jaune sang her name as he strummed on the guitar. "Would you like to go to the dance with me…" He played a few more chords as he stepped off the stage towards her. "…on Sundaaaaay?"

Weiss brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. It was identical to how he had asked her at Beacon. It was corny, it was off key, and it was the most romantic thing she had ever experienced.

"Yes, I will you dolt." Weiss smiled.

"Good." Jaune smiled back at her as well while removing the guitar from his shoulders. "May I take your coat?

Weiss looked down at herself; she had been so awestruck by the extravagance of everything that she completely forgot she was wearing the thick fur coat.

"Of course." Weiss turned her back to Jaune and shrugged the coat off her shoulders, Jaune took the coat from her and hung it on a nearby chair. He turned back to face Weiss.

"Wow!" Jaune went slack-jawed at the sight of Weiss.

Weiss stood there in dark blue nearly black evening gown; it was perfectly tailored to accentuate her modest curves, a slit was cut into its left side showing off one of Weiss's legs, shoulderless and partially backless Weiss's pale skin seemed to glow in comparison to it.

Weiss turned red under Jaune's appreciative gaze.

"Do you like it?" Weiss finally had the nerve to ask.

"I love it." Jaune held out a hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

Weiss placed her hand in his.

"Yes." She nodded before being swept into his arms.

Jaune placed a hand on her waist and began leading her around the dance floor.

"How did you do…" Weiss began to ask but was silenced by him placing a finger on her lips.

"I'll tell you how later." Jaune whispered in her ear. "For now let's just dance."

Weiss felt as if she were floating on a cloud. She was used to dancing; it had been drilled into her head from a young age it was to be expected of the young socialite her father had meant for her to be.

But Jaune, his dancing was on an entirely different level from everything she had learned. Fast songs, slow songs, none of it mattered to him. Jaune leads her as expertly as a general would lead his troops. Only her huntress training allowed her to keep up with him.

When they finally stopped Weiss was breathless, her arms around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Would you like to take a break?" Jaune whispered.

Weiss nodded against his shoulder unable to find the energy for words. Regretfully she separated from him as Jaune led her over to a table with a bowl of punch and several assorted hors d'oeuves

Weiss devoured a small finger sandwich only just realizing the appetite she had managed to work up.

"Thank you for your services Flynt, Neon." Jaune called over to the two Atlas students, Flynt had at some point pulled out his trumpet to accompany the music his partner had put on.

"You're welcome." The musician said with a tip of his hat. "Always happy to put on a show for a good cause." Flynt walked over to his partner.

"Flynt we can't go yet." Neon whined. "This is going to be super romantic I want to see it."

Flynt shook his head and grabbed Neon by the tail dragging her out of the room, a rather easy thing to do since the faunus wore roller skates.

"Best of luck Arc." Flynt snapped his finger before pointing at Jaune. "You've got guts."

Jaune shook his head as the two members of team FNKI left the room and turned back to Weiss, who was sipping a glass of punch.

"Having fun?" Jaune looked to Weiss.

Weiss only nodded still a little overwhelmed by everything.

"How did you do all this?" Weiss finally managed to ask.

"I had a lot of help from Yang and a sizable donation from your sister."

"Winter?" Weiss seemed confused. "How did you even contact her?"

"Ruby helped with that. She said her uncle Qrow knew your sister." Jaune made air quotes upon uttering the word knew.

Weiss grimaced at being reminded of her sister's less than satisfactory taste in lovers.

"Did you have to use air quotes?"

"I'm just saying it exactly how Ruby said it." Jaune shrugged

Weiss sighed and shook her head, that didn't matter now. Only Jaune mattered right now

"Thank you, Jaune." Weiss set her punch down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"One more dance?" Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course."

They began to move together; it was a little more awkward now since with Neon gone there was no longer any music. But they soon managed to find their own rhythm.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Yes?" Weiss looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Would it be alright?" Jaune stumbled over his words. "I was wondering if, well you made such a big deal about it before, so I don't…"

Jaune didn't finish his sentence as Weiss pressed her lips to his, after a moment she pulled back.

"Yes, you have permission to kiss me." She smiled

"Okay…" Jaune said dumbfounded.

"Well, I gave you permission to kiss me." Weiss looked up at him expectantly. "So kiss me already."

Jaune brought his hand up to cup Weiss's cheek, which she nuzzled instinctually. Jaune ran his thumb over her lips causing her to let out a soft gasp. Slowly Jaune brought his lips down to hers.

Weiss wrapped her arms tighter around Jaune's neck pulling him as close as possible.

It was technically their third kiss, but this moment would be the one Weiss would always look back on most fondly.

The moment she knew that she would one day fall for this goofball.

That she could love Jaune Arc.

* * *

Well another chapter down, and I guess the end of the first part of the story. From here on out we're entering uncharted territory, I have a decent idea for where to take this story. The only issue I have with it is that I feel it will tonally clash with the story I've written so far. Like I mean full volume 3 tonal shift with potential character death and or permanent repercussions.

So I am hesitant to take the story in that direction for fear of alienating any readers who came here for some good ol White Night fluff and I guess Qrowin or snowbirds or whatever the young people are calling it nowadays. Seriously there's a god damn chart for RWBY ships. Like when I started one of my favorite ships was Lunar Eclipse, and at some point, that was changed to Knight Shade, and I didn't get the memo

On a random side note here are two ship names I submit to you the FNDM.

Winter x Cinder: Winterfell

Roman x Penny: Clockwork Orange

Well as always read, review and let me know your thoughts.


	6. Side Story: Jerk!

**Trapped**

Side Story

Jerk!

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Winter Schnee tapped her finger impatiently on the desk in her room.

"Where the hell is he?" Winter sighed as she checked the time on her scroll.

There was a knock at the door.

Winter rose from her chair and opened the door. There stood Qrow Branwen wobbling back and forth, but somehow not falling.

"Oh hey, Ice Queen." Qrow staggered into the room. "Glad I found you; the last three rooms were very rude." He collapsed face first onto the bed.

"Qrow, where have you been?" Winter snapped as she closed the door. "Do you have any idea how late it is. I have been waiting up for you for hours."

"Aww did I make you worry? I'm sorry mom I should have called to let you know where I was."

"Did you even find anything?" Winter massaged her forehead hoping to soothe an impending headache.

Qrow flipped over, so he was lying on his back.

"Was I supposed to be looking for something?" Qrow drawled out.

"The mission Qrow." Winter stamped her foot on the ground. "The one assigned to us by General Ironwood."

"Now you and I both know I can't hear stupid." He smirked "What did Jim want from us."

"General Ironwood." Winter put great emphasis on the man's title. "He wanted to find out the cause of the recent string of dust thefts in Tempest."

"Tempest?"

"The city you are currently staying in Qrow!" Winter growled in frustration.

"Relax Ice Queen, I got ya." He sat up on the bed; he took a swig from his flask. "The dust is a big deal, but the bigger deal is what else has been stolen along with it."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Ha you Atlas types are all the same, never see the big picture." Qrow took another sip from his flask. "Dust isn't the only thing being stolen in mass quantities; it's just all that Atlas has chosen to focus on."

"Such as?" Winter's eyebrow rose intrigued by Qrow's statement.

"Pharmacies, drug stores, medical supply stations, and chemical manufacturers; all have been hit, and hit hard."

"So someone is amassing large quantities of dust and chemicals." Winter brought her hand to her chin pondering the info. "The question is why though. As far as I know, no purpose would require both."

"Neither do I, but some people would." Qrow groaned as he adjusted his position on the bed his hand holding his left side. "I had the pleasure of meeting one of them in the bar I was at."

"You are injured." Winter's eyes widened. Walking over to Qrow's side she lifted up the bottom of his shirt. There was a crudely bandaged wound halfway down Qrow's torso. "How can you just ignore this?"

"Don't worry about it." Qrow took yet another drink from his flask.

Winter's eye twitched, that explained how he could ignore it.

"It's nothing my aura can't heal; it'll be gone in the morning."

"I am treating this." Winter stood and rummaged through the various supplies she brought with her and brought out a first aid kit. "Take off your shirt."

"Hey now buy a guy a drink first at least." Qrow smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"You are a drink!" Winter sighed shaking her head not exactly her best comeback. She slowly undid the bandage causing Qrow to wince in pain. The wound was shallow, nothing too serious. Her eyes narrowed. "This is a rapier wound."

"Yeah, that is what I remember being stabbed by." Qrow flinched as Winter rubbed some antiseptic over the wound. "Tipped with aura piecing dust, most likely, that's the only way he could have hurt me so easily."

"Do you know who did it? Did you get a good look at him?" Winter started applying a clean bandage to the wound.

"He's a faunus, he wore the White Fang emblem on his shoulder. He was pretty brazen about it too. Messy brown hair, large sunken in eyes and a ring of feathers around his neck."

Winter finished tending Qrow's injuries.

"Did you manage to get a name?"

"Get it?" Qrow scoffed "He shouted it at me, Russytt Strigidae, and I thought my niece was boastful."

"Russytt Strigidae." Winter looked deep in thought. "I have heard that name somewhere before, I will have to contact the General in the morning to ask him about it." She stood and sat next to him on the bed. "Feeling better?"

"Not really." Qrow moved behind Winter and wrapped his arms around her. "But I think I might know what'll help." He whispered into her ear.

"Honestly Qrow, do you really think I would be in the mood for that." Winter snapped. "You are hurt, I have to be up early to…ooooh~!"

Winter's words faded into a moan as Qrow began biting her neck. She arched her neck to give him better access.

Qrow continued his work as his hand reached up to undo the bun in her hair; he ran his fingers through her white silken locks as they fell free.

"How bout now?" Qrow asked as he backed away from her, a smug grin on his face.

Winter turned herself around and pinned Qrow to the bed.

"Just so you know." Winter said her voice breathy and low. She maneuvered Qrow's arms so they were held against the headboard of the bed, and a summoned glyph ensured they stayed there. "You asked for this."

Winter slammed her lips to his.

 _#####_

Winter dozed peacefully exhausted from her 'activities' with Qrow. She glanced over at him passed out and snoring. She snuggled into her pillow sleep ready to take her.

That was when her scroll rang.

Winter tried to ignore it, but it kept ringing. Flinging the covers off of her she found the nearest article of clothing she could find and put it on so she could at least be presentable.

"You better have a good reason for…" Winter yelled as she answered the scroll, hoping to voice her discontent with whoever dared to call her so late. "Weiss?" she could feel her anger subside as it was replaced with sisterly concern.

"Hello, Winter." Weiss said softly as she waved.

 _#####_

"Well, you see." Winter sputtered and stammered as she looked back at the accusatory stare of Ruby Rose. "There is a perfectly logical explanation for this." Winter hung up the call. That was an explanation, right?

Winter sighed and made her way back to bed.

"Who was that?" Qrow mumbled as he turned to face her.

"My sister." She smiled. "She's having boy trouble; I never thought I would see the day."

"Oh?" Qrow chuckled. "Who's the unlucky man?"

"Excuse me, any man would be lucky to have my sister's affections." Winter scowled. "His name is Jaune Arc."

"That doofus." Qrow laughed. "Good for him, he's a good kid."

"Your niece was also a part of the call. She recognized your shirt."

"Oh well." Qrow shrugged.

"This does not concern you, they know about us now."

"The fact that you think we're a secret is just adorable." Qrow patted her head like a child. "We're the worst kept secret in all of Remnant. You're just too afraid of Jacque to publically acknowledge it."

"I am not afraid of father." Winter huffed. "But this is not exactly how I wanted my sister to find out."

"Well should have thought of that before you put on my shirt."

"I only put on your shirt because you tore mine to shreds!" Winter fumed

"Well, you shouldn't wear so many damn buttons." Qrow countered

"Drunken Jerk!"

"Frigid Bitch!"

Winter was on top of him in an instant, the shirt that instigated the argument quickly tossed aside as her lips crashed into his.

Winter didn't need sleep tonight anyway.

* * *

Well, this was a lot of fun and a nice little change of pace, as well as useful for setting up the next arc of the story. Also, Qrow is an infuriating name to type, I kept typing Qurow every time out instinct.

After much soul searching I have decided to continue the story but not go the grim dark route I initially proposed. After going over it in my head it just didn't fit with this story, and more importantly did nothing for Jaune and Weiss's relationship which is ultimately what this story is about.

Well hope you like this and let me know if you want any side stories like this in the future.

Also Volume 5 HYPE

Minor spoiler

Cinder x Spring Maiden = Equinox make it happen FNDM. 


	7. Mission

**Trapped**

Chapter 6: Mission

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Weiss summoned a glyph beneath her feet; it took the shape of a clock face, hands spinning rapidly. With a flash of yellow light, she felt the glyph empower her.

Weiss rushed forward with unnatural speed Myrtenaster poised to slay her foe.

Jaune tried to raise his shield in time, but couldn't react to the sheer speed of Weiss's strike and took a stab to the chest causing him to flung back a fair distance and fall flat on his back.

"Jaune!" Weiss shouted. The yellow glow on her body fading as she walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Weiss." Jaune grumbled as he sat up. "Why'd you stop attacking?"

"I launched you back nearly twenty feet with that attack." Weiss motioned with her rapier pointing to where Jaune had started versus where he had ended up. "I was making sure you were okay."

"Weiss." Jaune sighed. "If I were Ruby what would you have done?"

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Weiss stamped her foot on the ground indignantly.

"Answer the question, Weiss."

"Fine!" she huffed. "I would have pressed the advantage, punished you for losing your footing by freezing you in ice so you wouldn't be able to get back up."

"And the reason you didn't do that?"

Weiss hung her head down.

"Because I'm giving you preferential treatment." She sighed dramatically. "Again."

"Exactly." Jaune nodded. "You wanted to train together so we could both improve. I'm not going to get any better if you hold back against me."

"Sorry…" Weiss sighed again. "You are fine though right?"

"Yes!" Jaune laughed. "You could always kiss it better if you like." Jaune patted the struck area on his chest.

Weiss's face turned red before shooting her boyfriend a harsh glare.

Boyfriend…Now that was a word that Weiss thought would never ever apply to Jaune Arc, and yet by some mysterious quirk of fate, it had happened.

Six weeks ago Jaune was nothing more than a close acquaintance, more Ruby's friend than hers. Five weeks ago Weiss had nearly frozen to death, and the day after was almost bisected. But here she stood alive and well thanks to him. Three weeks ago they had danced, they had kissed, and now here they both were, the most random couple in all of Remnant.

Weiss smiled before holding out her hand for Jaune.

"You're not that hurt dolt."

Jaune reached up and took her hand, he then pulled suddenly knock her off balance causing Weiss to fall rather ungracefully on top of him.

"What was that for?" Weiss snapped while trying to untangle herself from him.

"Oh just pressing my advantage." Jaune planted a quick kiss on Weiss's lips causing the heiress to let out a rather adorable squeak.

Weiss scrunched up her face in mock annoyance, a show just for him.

"If you're going to press your advantages at least make something of it." Weiss giggled flirtatiously before wrapping her arms around Jaune's neck pulling him into another kiss.

Jaune had learned many things about Weiss these past few weeks, one of which was she was much more affectionate than he would have thought someone like her would be.

Jaune's hand traveled down Weiss's back before giving the heiress's rear a squeeze through her skirt.

"Hey!" Weiss flinched pulling back from the kiss. "I never said you could touch there."

"You never said I couldn't either." Jaune smirked.

Weiss paused a moment, her face contemplative. She shrugged.

"You're not wrong." She smiled before bringing her lips to his again.

Yes, Weiss was very affectionate indeed.

"Hey Weiss, Jau…Ohmygoshsorry!" screamed the voice of Ruby Rose as she entered the training hall.

As long as the two of them were alone that is.

Weiss was gone from his arms in an instant somehow managing to stand and be nearly ten feet away from him in a fraction of a second. Jaune wondered if in her panic Weiss somehow accidentally used Ruby's semblance instead of her own.

"Hi, Ruby!" Weiss said through clenched teeth. "What can we help you with?"

Ruby stood there head down and hood drawn over her eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Of course it is." Weiss said trying to keep from snapping at her partner, it's not like Ruby had walked in on them somewhere private. "Nothing was happening that would make it unsafe to look. Right Jaune?"

"Uh right." Jaune said taking the oh so subtle hint. "We were just sparing." To be fair making out with Weiss was something of a duel in its own right.

"But…" Ruby began.

"You saw nothing!" Weiss shouted perhaps a little more harshly than was necessary.

"Eeeep!" Ruby somehow shrunk even further back into the safety of her cloak.

"Weiss." Jaune admonished as he stood up and walked over to Weiss, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Can we just be thankful it wasn't Yang?"

The brawler would have given them pointers.

Weiss took a deep breath and then exhaled, taking a moment to move past her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ruby." Said Weiss. "We shouldn't have been doing that here in the first place." She said bitterly while giving Jaune a sidelong glance.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You started it!" Weiss turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"You chose to continue it." Jaune countered.

"Well I…"

Weiss's counter-argument was cut off by Ruby breaking out into laughter. She pulled her hood back.

"You two are just so cute together." Ruby finished laughing wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks?" Weiss and Jaune spoke simultaneously.

Ruby positively beamed, she couldn't be happier that both her BFFs and yes you can have more than one, had found happiness together.

"Oh right." Ruby shook her. "General Ironwood sent me to find you two. He has a mission for us."

"Mission?" Weiss cocked her head to the side. "Do you know what it is?"

"No." Ruby shook her head. "He said he would brief us in about…" She checked her scroll her eyes went wide. "Five minutes ago!" Ruby vanished in a cloud of petals.

"Ugh, that girl." Weiss sighed.

"I guess we should go after her." Jaune shrugged.

They both made their way down the hallway, regretfully Ironwood's office was on the other side of the campus. Even sprinting as they were, it took five minutes to reach there. Opening the door, they made their way inside.

"Ah Miss Schnee, Mr. Arc." The general sat behind his desk. "How nice of you to join us."

"Sorry General Ironwood." Weiss said as she took a seat.

"We ran as fast as we could." Jaune sat down as well. Weiss gave a quick glare to the red-hooded girl sitting next to her. Jaune looked to his left to see Blake pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Anyway." Ironwood coughed getting the rooms attention. "You are probably wondering why I called you all here."

The four young Hunters all nodded in response.

"For the last three weeks, there have been a string of raids in the city of Tempest. These raids have resulted in the loss of large quantities of dust, as well as disturbingly high amounts of chemicals have been stolen."

"And we're supposed to find out the culprit?" Jaune asked.

"If possible." The general nodded. "Mostly you four will be going as support for Winter and…" he sighed. "Qrow. They have been there for a few weeks now, but they feel your assistance would be useful. You will leave in two hours, a dossier will be sent to each of your scrolls with more details than we have time to go over. You are all dismissed."

"Yes, sir." All four of them stated before standing and leaving.

"Alright team!" cheered Ruby, always excited to go out into the field. "Let's pack up and move out."

"Yeah." Jaune exclaimed trying to mirror Ruby's enthusiasm giving her a high five.

Weiss rolled her eyes before heading back with Blake to pack.

 _#####_

Several hours later Jaune sat hunched over a bucket, sick to his stomach.

"Why did we have to take a train to Tempest?" Jaune groaned. Weiss sat next to her ailing boyfriend, but sitting as far away from him as the seat would allow.

"There, there." Weiss patted his back reassuringly. "Just keep it all over there please."

"Thanks dear." Jaune said bitterly.

"Wouldn't you still be just as sick on a bullhead Jaune?" Ruby asked slightly at amused at the new couple's interactions.

"Yeah." Jaune sighed. "But at least the trip would be faster."

"Unfortunately you can't fly around Tempest." Weiss interjected. "The winds are too fierce; it's how the city got its name."

"How do people even live there?" The train rocked again causing Jaune to heave. Weiss grimaced and inched further towards the edge of her seat.

"Tempest is a domed city, it's completely climate controlled." Weiss said in a matter of fact manner. "It's actually quite the tourist attraction, maybe if we have time afterward, we can go visit the Hanging Gardens Jaune. The greenest place in all of Solitas, I've heard it's breathtaking."

"A giant city whose only reason to exist is to slap Mother Nature in the face that sounds very Atlesian." Quipped Blake dryly as she looked up from her scroll.

Blake had been reading the mission details since they left Atlas. A mutual decision made by the team through the sacred tradition of 'not it.'

"Hey!" Weiss scowled at Blake.

"Have you found anything useful Blake?" Ruby asked looking over Blake's shoulder.

"So far all I've gotten through is the list of everything stolen, as the general said its large quantities of dust and chemicals whose names I can't even begin to pronounce." Blake ran her finger along the screen.

"Any suspects?" Jaune asked looking up from his bucket.

"I'm getting there." Blake frowned. "It looks like it's the White Fang, according to the report. Your uncle Qrow fought one of them briefly."

"Did he whoop butt?" Ruby smiled.

"No looks like the suspect got away. Let's see." Blake's eyes scanned the text on the scroll. "Large sunken in eyes, messy brown hair…" Blake's word's slowed as she read the description. "Ring…of…feathers…" Blake's scroll fell from her hands clattering on the floor. "No…it's not him…."

"Blake?" Weiss asked concerned

Blake didn't hear Weiss as she was still muttering to herself in panic.

"If he's there then the others might be there as well, she will definitely be there."

"Blake!" Weiss snapped. "What is it?"

Amber eyes locked with ice blue.

"Russytt Strigidae!" Blake hissed out.

Ruby reached down to retrieve Blake's scroll and leafed through the information.

"Who's he?" Ruby looked to Blake who was still having a mild panic attack.

"Blake breathe." Jaune called out trying to calm down the cat faunus.

Blake took several deep breaths to focus.

"There are people in this world who believe the faunus to be nothing more than monster's in the guise of man." Blake sighed. "That the White Fang is nothing but bloodthirsty monsters."

Blake's cat ears drooped as she shook her head.

"But sadly stereotypes and generalizations like that do have some root in the truth."

"And that is?" Weiss asked intrigued.

"Russet Strigidae is one of the four monsters of the White Fang, collectively known as Team DSRT (Desert). They are ruthless, and will not stop till all human life is extinguished. They were the perfect strike force when collateral damage didn't matter."

"Doesn't sound any different than Adam." Ruby commented.

"No." Blake shook her head. "Adam want's to subjugate humanity, they want to destroy it."

"Who are they?" Jaune asked, motion sickness temporarily forgotten.

"Dirge Diamondback, Sahara Serqet, Russytt Strigidae, and Tuscan Samehada." Blake listed off the names. "I've only ever met two of them before, Russytt and his partner Serqet. She unnerves me most of all."

"Do you know anything about them?" Weiss spoke up. "Weapons they use, or possibly a semblance."

Blake shook her head.

"I never saw them in action." Blake closed her eyes. "I've only seen the aftermath." Blake shuddered.

Ruby placed her hand on Blake's.

"Don't worry, when we get to Tempest we can tell uncle Qrow and Winter everything you know." Ruby smiled. "If these guys are that notorious then Winter should be able to use Atlas resources to find out something."

"Yeah, my sister can do anything." Weiss said as she straightened in her seat filled with Schnee pride.

"Like my uncle." Ruby snickered.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped while Jaune chuckled.

"Oh my gosh Weiss!" Ruby's eyes widened in sudden realization. "If they get married we'll be sisters!" Ruby let out a little squeal of glee.

"Ruby that not how…"

"Let her have this one Weiss." Jaune whispered.

"Yes, we'll be the best sisters." Weiss smiled, Jaune smiled, even Blake managed a small smirk.

Once again Ruby's exuberance had managed to lift their spirits. They would need it after all, Tempest was still five hours away.

 _#####_

Tempest, a domed city, located in perhaps the most inhospitable part of Solitas. It stood in defiance of nature itself, a technological marvel. The Hanging Gardens a symbol of beauty and man's ingenuity. All of those things and more lay waiting to be discovered.

Except for the fact that good ole drunkle Qrow insisted they meet in some hole in the wall dive bar to discuss strategy.

"Where even is your uncle anyway?" Weiss complained as she looked around the bar. Poorly lit and separated into two distinct sections, smoking upstairs, and as the oh so colorful sign on the wall informed the wuss section took up the bottom floor.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged looking at her scroll. "He said he would meet us here at." She reread the text. "Forty-five minutes ago." Ruby's forehead hit the table as she sighed.

"Why even meet here." Jaune asked between coughs, due to the veritable cloud of smoke the billowed down from the upper floors. "Who designed this place?" Jaune groaned.

Weiss reached out to pat his back again.

"Qrow's afraid that our rooms are being monitored." Blake added. "It's what I would do. Meeting in a public place makes it both harder to overhear a conversation and allows us to see if anyone is trying to listen to us."

Blake scanned the bar; so far no one seemed interested in their presence.

"Well, he better get here soon!" Weiss griped. "I'll be washing the smell of cigarette smoke out of my hair for weeks if we stay here any longer."

Ten minutes passed and still no Qrow.

"Where's the bathroom?" Ruby fidgeted in her seat.

"I think the women's room is on the second floor." Replied Blake peering out into the dimly lit bar.

Ruby glanced up at the hazy smoke filled the upper floor. Maybe if she held her breath and ran really fast, she would be fine.

"I'll be back." Ruby stood up and pulled up her cloak to cover her mouth. She sprinted across the room and up the stairs, quickly finding the bathroom. It was a lot cleaner than she expected. Then again Ruby was pretty sure that she, Weiss and Blake were the only girls in the building.

After answering nature's call, Ruby washed her hands and started to make her way back downstairs. As she reached the top of the stairs her vision blurred suddenly feeling dizzy, she stumbled forward about to fall down the stairs.

"Woah there young'un." A deep male voice called as a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her descent. "You almost had a right powerful fall there." Ruby felt herself being placed into a chair.

Ruby's vision came back into focus; she shook her head trying to clear her dizziness. Sitting across from her sat a rather rugged looking older man, he looked like he had walked out of one of those old cowboy movies that she and her dad had watched when she was a kid. From his wide-brimmed hat, snakeskin belt, and spurred boots.

"You alright there Lil Lady?" the man asked concerned.

"Yeah." Ruby said rubbing her head. "I guess I got little dizzy."

"Well, it's no wonder child." The man chuckled. "Runnin up those stairs as fast as you was, holdin yer breath."

"I didn't want to breathe in the smoke." Ruby sunk down in her chair, face red with embarrassment.

"Haha, so you'd rather suffocate then. Not a wise move there Lil Lady." The man pointed at Ruby. "You a Huntress ain't ya. Aura should protect ya from most minor environmental hazards."

"Really?" Ruby cocked her head to the side intrigued.

"Hell if I know." The man guffawed, amused by his own statement.

"Oh well thank you for helping me." Ruby stood up, for a brief moment, she was sure she heard a faint rattling sound before her vision swirled again causing her to collapse back into her chair.

"Hold on a moment there, yer still a bit loopy in the head."

"Yeah." Ruby said weakly, holding her head.

"Just a moment, Lil Lady." The man stood and walked away, he returned a moment later placing a glass of water on the table. "Drink up."

"Thank you." Ruby reached for the glass before taking a big gulp. She definitely felt better.

"It's no problem, Lil Lady." The man smiled. "I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I let a pretty lil thing like you get hurt."

"Oh." Ruby blushed slightly, not quite sure how to take the compliment. "It's Ruby, by the way, my name that is. Ruby Rose."

"Can't say that isn't a fitting name."

"Well, I should really get back to my friends." She stood and smiled. "Thank you Mister…?"

"Names ain't important child." The man gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just a drifter making sure a beauty like you stays safe."

"Oh well. Thank you." Ruby replied red-faced, not used to being complimented in such a manner. She turned around.

"Miss Rose if you don't mind me asking? What kind a weapon is that?" He pointed to Crescent Rose "I'm kinda a gun aficionado, and I ain't never seen one quite like that."

Ruby turned silver eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Really of course!" She drew the gun from behind her. "This is Crescent Rose she's a high impact sniper rifle." With a dramatic little flourish, she unfurled it into its scythe form. "It's also a scythe." Ruby trembled with excitement, proudly displaying her baby to the drifter.

"A mighty fine weapon you've got Miss Rose." The man whistled appreciatively. Reaching to his right side, he drew his own weapon from its holster. He held up a huge revolver. Ruby doubted she could even hold it with both hands. "It's not quite as flashy as yours Miss Rose, but Ol'Eastwood here has never let me down." with a flick of his wrist the gun shifted into the form of a bowie knife, and with another, it changed back to a gun.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed eyes wide. "Nothing wrong with simplicity though."

"True." The man nodded.

"What kind of ammo do you use?" Ruby stared at the revolver with fascination.

The man flipped the gun in his hand holding the grip out to her.

"Take yerself a look."

Ruby folded Crescent Rose back into its gun form and put it away. Hand trembling with excitement she took hold of the gun. She gave an almost lustful moan as she cradled the weapon in both her arms like a mother would a child, earning an amused smirk from the drifter.

Slowly Ruby popped out the chamber and removed a round from the chamber, eyes wide as she gazed at it.

"These are the same rounds I use." Ruby stared at the large bullet awestruck that someone could use them in a handgun. "I would break my wrists if I tried firing this."

The man laughed uproariously.

"Of course it would, tiny lil thing like you." The man smiled as he held out his hand.

Ruby nodded returning the round to its chamber and handing the gun back to the man which he then holstered.

"Ruby!" Jaune called as he came up the stairs coughing fiercely. "Where…There you are." Jaune walked over to the two of them. "Where have you been? We were starting to worry."

"Oh sorry, Jaune." Ruby looked down shuffling her feet awkwardly. "I got dizzy all of a sudden, and almost fell down the stairs." She pointed to man. "This really cool guy saved me."

"Aww shucks yer gonna make me blush Miss Rose."

"Then we got talking about guns." Ruby started bouncing in place excitedly. "You should see his gun Jaune, it's this huge revolver and it…"

"Okay, Ruby okay." Jaune held his hand up cutting off the incoming rant. "Thank sir for helping her."

"Much obliged." The man said flatly giving Jaune a slight scowl that went unnoticed.

"Come on Ruby let's get back before Weiss pulls her hair out worrying."

"Alright." Ruby nodded. "Thank you again, sir."

"No problem Lil Lady." The man gave a tip of his hat. "Excuse me, young man, you said Weiss right? That wouldn't be Weiss Schnee now would it?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Jaune asked defensively.

"Hold on now I meant no offense." The man held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I just remember her having a right beautiful singing voice, and I was wondering if I could have an autograph."

"Can he Jaune? He did help me." Ruby looked to Jaune with pleading eyes.

"It's really up to Weiss." Jaune sighed. "But I guess we can ask."

"Alright." Ruby smiled. "She's just right downstairs. If you want to come along."

"Of course." The man stood and followed the two young hunters down the stairs.

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped. "You were gone for nearly twenty minutes."

"Who's that?" Blake asked pointing to the man as she eyed him warily.

"Oh this guy, I started to feel sick upstairs, and he stopped me from falling down the stairs." Ruby pointed to the man. "He happened to overhear that we knew you Weiss and he wanted an autograph. If that's okay."

"I suppose that's alright." Weiss said hesitantly.

"Well if I ain't the luckiest sumabitch in all of Remnant." The man laughed. "First I was just gonna have a fun little evenin with Miss Rose here, and now as I live and breathe Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna fall right into my lap."

"How do you know my name?!" Blake shouted.

"Ruby get away from him!" Jaune called hand flying to Crocea Mors.

"What?" Ruby asked in shock as she felt something wrap around her neck and the cold steel of a gun placed to the back of her head. She looked up at the man eyes widening in realization, he didn't have a snakeskin belt he had a snake tail, rattlesnake to be exact, and it was currently wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Now now, there ain't no need for weapons." The hammer on the gun clicked back. "Unless Y'all want to find out what exactly is going through Miss Rose's mind right now."

The man's tail rattled and Ruby's vision swirled again, only still standing due to the man's tail holding her up. Jaune fell to the floor throwing up.

Weiss and Blake fared better but still held their heads as a wave of dizziness passed over them.

The civilians, what few there were in the bar passed out.

"Now toss your weapons over here and hands where I can see them." The snake faunus demanded as he removed Crescent Rose from Ruby and tossed it across the room.

Reluctantly Weiss and Blake drew their weapons and threw them at his feet before placing their hands on the table. Jaune recovering from sudden vertigo managed to throw his sword down as well.

"What do you want?" Weiss glared at the faunus eyes burning with hatred.

"Hmm, I want a lot of things Miss Schnee." The snake grinned. "But how about we start with your autograph like I wanted." He reached into his back pocket and procured an old pocketbook with a pen attached to it. He tossed it onto the table.

Weiss retrieved the book and opened it, its pages old and worn. The contents of the book were nothing but the names of women, some had check marks next to them, others didn't. While others had lines crossing them out.

"What is this?"

"Just a list of huntresses who have caught my attention over the years." The man chuckled. "A check mark means they've enjoyed an evenin with me. One's crossed out mean's they're no longer available. If you want I could add a check mark next to your name Miss Schnee if you happen to want to have some fun later that is."

"Son of a bitch." Jaune Stood and took a step forward only to fall over as the man's tail rattled again.

"Woo boy you have a powerful weak stomach there son."

"Jaune!" Weiss called worried.

"Now sign the book Miss Schnee!" the man shouted squeezing Ruby's neck harder causing the red-hooded girl to gasp.

"Okay." Weiss relented. She leafed through the book, disgusted by the alarmingly high number of check marks, and judging by his tone she doubted any were consensual. Her heart nearly stopped when she finally reached a blank page. On the page opposite the blank were two names she knew all too well. Winter Schnee, thankfully unchecked, and Pyrrha Nikos a dark line through her name.

"Who am I making this out to then?" Weiss sighed pen in hand.

"Dirge." The man said flatly. "Dirge Diamondback."

"No." Blake whispered as her cat ears went flat and eyes widened in fear.

Standing before them was one of the four monsters of the White Fang, with Ruby at his mercy.

And there was nothing they could do.

The tail's rattle sounded again.

* * *

Well that was different to write. I've created a fair amount of villains in the past, but this is the first time I've actually wanted to actually see them be punched in the face while writing for them.

Well let me know what you think, do you like Dirge, hate him, like to hate him. As always read and review.


	8. Trust

**Trapped**

Chapter 7: Trust

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Weiss shook off the current wave of dizziness, it was not quite as powerful as the last, but still disorientating. With a resigned sigh, she signed her name in Dirge's disgusting little book.

"There I signed it." Weiss glared at the snake faunus.

"Good." Dirge chortled. "Now why don't you bring it here nice an slow like." He pulled Ruby a little closer to him. "After all you wouldn't want to startle me now. My trigger finger just might slip."

Ruby let out a frightened whimper, terror evident in her silver eyes. She brought her hands up to tug at the tail coiled around her neck but to no avail. Ruby looked to Weiss as the white-haired girl slowly got out of her chair.

"Help me…" she cried weakly.

Weiss could feel her heart break as she heard her partner's words. Ruby had never looked and sounded so helpless.

"I will," Weiss whispered.

Weiss strode up to Dirge with head held high; she would not let this monster intimidate her, she had to be strong for Ruby and show the snake no fear.

"Here." Weiss held the book out to him, glaring at the faunus with utter disgust. Dirge grabbed it, and with practiced skill, he opened it with one hand to the correct page.

"Thank you, Miss Schnee." Dirge grinned ear to ear before putting the book back in his pocket.

"You are very welcome Mr. Diamondback." Weiss said putting on a polite, formal tone, to those that knew her, her voice had never sounded so fake. "Will there be anything else?"

"Hmm." Dirge contemplated the question. "How about a kiss?"

"Like hell, she will!" Jaune shouted finally finding his feet after repeated exposure to Dirge's vertigo-inducing rattle.

"Oh well look who suddenly grew a spine." Dirge turned to face Jaune. "I figured you'd still be out after the last shake of Death Rattle."

Jaune didn't flinch as the man eyed him, glaring at the vile man with absolute hatred.

"Wait a tick…" Dirge looked from Jaune to Weiss and then back again, before giving a hearty chuckle. "Don't tell me now that she's your girl."

Jaune's eye twitched.

Dirge's eyes widened a look of pure glee on his face.

"She is ain't she!" the snake howled with laughter. "Tell me son. Is she just as frigid in the sack, or she a kinky lil thing?"

"My girlfriend is not a THING!" Jaune's voice started as a harsh whisper but ended in a roar anger. He took a step forward.

Dirge's tail rattled again, causing Jaune's stride to falter, but this time he did not fall.

"Oooh looks like I lit a fire in you something fierce son." Dirge's tail flicked forward dragging Ruby along with it. "But need I remind you of the position that you're in." he coiled his tail tighter around Ruby's neck causing her to soundlessly cry out.

"Stop it!" Weiss cried. "We haven't done that yet okay!" she glared at the snake faunus. "Is that what you wanted to know you sick freak?"

The amused look on Dirge's face faded, his eyes turned cold.

"Freak?" he whispered turning back to face Weiss. He brought his gun up so its barrel pressed against her forehead. "Want to run that by me one more time?"

"Nothing sir." Weiss did her best to contain her panic, but even she couldn't stop herself from trembling. She knew here aura would provide almost no protection from a gun that large at point blank range.

"That's what I thought." Dirge's gaze flickered to behind Weiss. With only a minor flick of his wrist, he adjusted the aim of his gun and fired, unleashing a deafening bang.

Weiss fell to her knees covering her ears.

The bullet flew at Blake and pierced her head, upon which she faded into shadow.

"Belladonna!" Dirge roared. "Where you run to this time?"

Dirge lifted Ruby off the ground causing the younger girl's leg's to kick wildly, he leveled his gun at Weiss.

"You best come out if you don't want nothin to happen to yer friends." The hammer on the gun clicked back.

Silence was all that answered him.

"Five, four, three." Dirge began to count down, his eyes carefully scanning the room and upper floors for any sign of the cat faunus. "Two!" A single black feather fell from the haze of smoke.

"One." Qrow Branwen snarled as he burst out of the smoke cloud falling on Dirge with sword drawn.

With wide eyes, Dirge aimed and fired at Qrow in a single quick motion.

The hammer clicked, but no bullet fired..

"What!?" Dirge looked at his gun confused, just as Qrow's sword cut into Dirge's tail. Aura unfortunately kept the tail from being severed, but a jolt of pain shot through it causing his tail to let go of Ruby.

Dirge leaped back glaring at Qrow, with deft hand's he quickly unloaded and reloaded his gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Dirge aimed his gun at Qrow.

Qrow didn't answer he walked forward silently.

Dirge opened fire shooting three rounds; Qrow deflected them, each with a swing of his sword.

Dirge's tail rattled, faster and louder than it ever had before.

Qrow still walked forward, unaffected.

Dirge's eyes widened.

"What are you?" the snake let out a fearful whisper. Well, Dirge wasn't about to find out. Turning around he fired two rounds into a nearby window shattering it. Bolting as fast as he could he leaped through it bursting through any remaining glass.

Qrow started to run to give chase.

"Don't go!" Ruby cried out. "Please stay."

Qrow stopped and mentally kicked himself for almost leaving his niece behind in her current state. That snake wasn't worth the chase. He turned and walked back over to Ruby.

"Hey kiddo." Qrow said kneeling down on the ground next to her. "Sorry I was late."

Ruby's only response was a choked sob before wrapping her arms around Qrow. Crying into his shoulder.

"You're safe now." Qrow rubbed a hand over her back in an attempt to soothe her. "You two okay?" he asked looking back to Jaune and Weiss.

"I'm fine I think." Jaune staggered over to Weiss. "Incredibly nauseous but fine."

"Other than some extreme tinnitus I'll live." Weiss tapped the ear that had been right next to Dirge's gun."

"Is Ruby okay?" Jaune asked concerned.

Qrow looked down at his niece still crying. His eyes narrowed as he saw the dark bruise that ringed her neck.

"She's fine." Qrow sighed, physically at least.

Sirens could be heard in the distance and coming closer.

"Where were you?" Weiss demanded.

"And where is Blake?" Jaune demanded as well.

"Blake's the one who called me when she slipped away." He looked at his scroll. "And she's tailing that snake right now."

"Then we need to go back her up." Weiss struggled to her feet.

"No, you three are going to a hospital. You're needed there any way Weiss."

"What do you mean I'm needed?"

Qrow gave a weary sigh.

"Somethings happened to Winter."

#####

Weiss sat by the hospital bed, just silently staring at her older sister.

Winter lay on the bed, her right arm heavily bandaged as well as a good portion of her upper body. Her once beautiful white hair now charred black in places.

"Hey."

Weiss jumped at the voice, she looked over to see Jaune he was holding a tray with some food and drink on it.

"Hey." Weiss sat up in her chair.

"I brought you some food. I even got you some hot chocolate." Jaune smiled.

"Thanks." Weiss replied "Just put it on the table." She waved dismissively

Jaune sighed.

"Weiss at least take a bite."

"I'm not hungry!" she snapped glaring at him, her face softened a moment later. "Sorry." she whispered.

"It's fine." Jaune set the tray down on the table, grabbing the cup of hot chocolate and a chair he sat down next to Weiss. "Here." He held up the cup to her.

"Thank you." Weiss took the cup and sipped from it. "How's Ruby?" she asked as she leaned against Jaune's shoulder.

"She'll recover." Jaune sighed. "Once her aura comes back it should only be about a day for the bruising to fade."

"Her aura?" Weiss looked confused. "Was she that injured?"

Jaune shook his head, a scowl forming on his face.

"No. The bastard slipped an aura suppressant in her drink. If we hadn't been there." Jaune clenched his fists.

Weiss placed her hand on Jaune's.

"We were there, and she's safe now. Ruby's stronger than all of us, she'll recover, and we'll be there for her if she needs us."

"Yeah." Jaune whispered "Yang, Ren, and Nora will be here in the morning."

"That soon?" Weiss had a look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah, fastest transport possible, along with about a hundred Atlesian soldiers. This isn't about dust thefts anymore, what happened to your sister. Its assault on an Atlesian military officer and Ironwood is on the warpath."

"Tempest could become a warzone." Weiss stared into her drink as if it somehow could provide answers.

"Not if we stop it before it happens." Jaune put his arm around Weiss. "Blake's still out there, tailing Dirge hoping to find their base of operations."

"Is she insane?" Weiss gasped out. "She knows how dangerous they are."

"She's keeping in contact with Qrow, she knows better than to engage them." Jaune said reassuringly. "She checked in right before I came here, so she's still fine."

"Good." Weiss wasn't sure she could handle any more people getting hurt today.

"How is she?" Jaune gave Weiss a squeeze.

"Alive." Weiss said dejectedly.

"That's good." Jaune gave a weak smile.

"She'll live, but there's a good chance she won't regain full use of her right arm." Tears started to form in Weiss's eyes. "They don't know the full extent of the nerve damage yet."

Weiss began to break down; acting quickly Jaune removed the cup from her hand and pulled her into a hug.

They sat in silence for a long while as Weiss sobbed into Jaune's shoulder. Jaune Gently stroking her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"Weiss let's go back to the room okay." He whispered. "You need a break from here, and sleep will do you some good."

Jaune felt her shake her head against him.

"Weiss staying here won't help Winter." He hugged her tighter. "It definitely won't help you. We can come back first thing in the morning okay."

He felt her nod, accepting his conditions.

Jaune and Weiss both stood.

Weiss walked over to her sister's bedside and staring down at her. Her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. She would find the one who dared do this to Winter, and she would make him pay.

"We can go now." Weiss whispered before returning to Jaune's side and placing her hand in his.

Jaune nodded, and they walked out of the room.

 _#####_

Weiss and Jaune stepped into the hotel room, a nice little room paid for courtesy of the Atlesian government. Two beds took up the majority of the room.

Jaune doubted both beds would be used; Weiss would want her pillow, especially after today.

While they still had separate dorms back at Atlas, they would often fall asleep together whenever one of them stayed too late at the others dorm. Maybe it was time to get one together. Jaune shook his head.

"I'm going to get a shower, I still smell like smoke." Weiss scrunched up her face in disgust as she sniffed the air.

"Okay." Jaune nodded. "I'll get one when you're done." He replied a giving his girlfriend a hug. "You'll feel better after one."

"You could always join me and save time." Weiss whispered as she nuzzled his shoulder.

Jaune chuckled and let go of her.

"Now what would Yang say if she heard you joke like that." Jaune turned to walk over to his bed but was stopped by Weiss grabbing his hand. "Weiss?" he turned back to her.

"You don't have to actually join me." Weiss's eyes met his. "But I really don't want to be alone right now."

Jaune stared into her eyes; they were completely serious without a hint of playfulness or embarrassment.

"Weiss, I mean I'd be seeing you…" Jaune trailed off.

"Naked? Well yes, I will be getting a shower." Weiss said in a matter of fact tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But what if…" Jaune began

"Don't worry about 'but what if's' Jaune!" she said perhaps more harshly than she needed to. "I trust you." She said more softly before turning and walking into the bathroom.

Jaune followed her almost instinctually, as unsure as he was about the situation he knew one thing. Weiss needed him.

Weiss started up the shower letting the water warm up. She bent down to take off her heels tossing them aside, reaching up she undid the pin in her hair, removing the small tiara-like hairclip allowing her hair to fall free. Without a hint of hesitation, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

Jaune's breath caught in his throat as the dress fell from her body. Weiss stood before him now wholly bare from the waist up, her modesty protected only by the scant cloth of her undergarments, and he doubted those would last much longer.

Now utterly unsure of himself he closed his eyes.

"Jaune." Weiss spoke breaking the silence. "You're allowed look, I don't care."

Jaune slowly opened his eyes a small gasp escaping his lips.

Weiss stood before him completely bare a little smile on her face.

"See I'm still me." Weiss stood relaxed before him, not a care in the world. "So stop looking like you're afraid I'll turn into Beowolf at any moment."

Jaune could only nod in response as he watched her step into the shower.

Jaune leaned against the wall trying to gather his thoughts. What even was happening right now? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing. Weiss trusted him enough to let him be here, to see her at perhaps her most vulnerable. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't show the same level of trust in her?

After a few nervous minutes of fumbling with his armor, Jaune joined her in the shower.

"About time." Weiss commented as she looked up at him.

Jaune looked down at her; he often forgot how small she was without her heels. A soft smile graced her face.

"Well, I figured why waste the water." Jaune shrugged.

"I'm sure that was your only reason." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

"One of them." Jaune smiled more embarrassed at Weiss's words than the fact that they were showering together.

Showering together, now there was something Jaune had never thought would happen. Well at least not like this. Usually there was more groping than bathing involved. But other than helping with each other's backs they didn't touch each other.

It was strange here was Weiss, standing not even a foot away naked and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined; and yet he wasn't aroused. It hadn't even crossed his mind, in the end all this was, was a shower. A shower he was sharing with his thoroughly confusing girlfriend, but still just a shower.

Weiss turned the water off, and like that it was over.

Weiss stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel and began drying herself, she didn't bother wrapping it around herself, and modesty didn't really matter anymore. With a carefree bounce in her step, Weiss walked back into their room.

Jaune stepped out a moment later following her into the room, just in time to Weiss standing in the middle of the room with Myrtenaster in hand. With a flourish a red glyph formed beneath her, bathing her in a soft warm glow. After a moment the light subsided, and she paused to inspect her now dry hair.

"Myrtenaster: Slayer of Grimm and dryer of hair." Jaune smirked running a towel through his hair.

"It's better than drying it naturally." Weiss placed her rapier back against the wall. "It would take hours."

Jaune didn't doubt that, unbound from her usual ponytail Weiss's hair nearly reached her ankles.

Weiss collapsed onto one of the beds; she still hadn't bothered to put on a stitch of clothing.

"So I guess we're not getting dressed for bed?"

Weiss shrugged.

"You can if you want to."

"Not much point now." Jaune shrugged as well before joining her on the bed.

She almost immediately snuggled up to him. It should have been awkward, but it strangely wasn't. Feeling her settle against him, it felt natural.

"Thank you." Weiss whispered while wrapping her arms around him.

"I didn't really do anything."

"You've done more than you've realized." She closed her eyes nuzzling into his shoulder.

"You're welcome Weiss." Jaune kissed the top of her head.

Weiss was already asleep, a look of pure serenity on her face.

Jaune joined her not a moment later.

 _#####_

While other's slept enjoying the softness of beds and the warmth of others, Blake instead ran across the rooftops of Tempest tailing that vile snake Dirge.

All of her instincts told her to run away, but she fought them, old habits die hard Blake guessed.

After hours of hunting Dirge, he finally stopped standing in front an old building, all entrances seemed boarded shut. It was strange seeing such a structure in a place of progress like Tempest, but then again every city no matter how grand would have slums.

"C'mon Tuscan!" Dirge yelled as he knocked on the sealed door. "Let me in, damn it."

Blake's ears went flat of course another one would be here, she expected no less, it still didn't mean she wanted to meet another member of Team DSRT.

Slipping back from the ledge Blake pulled out her scroll, Qrow would want to hear that she think she found their base.

Distracted with the scroll Blake didn't notice a figure appear from the building behind her.

Not through a door or even a window, but through the wall as if it wasn't even there.

Shark teeth gleamed in the night as the figure smiled.

The hunter had become the hunted.

* * *

Well another chapter down, a little shorter than usual but I didn't want to drag it on for arbitrary word count reasons.

This was interesting to write, that shower scene…I had several versions of that planned. I initially was going to have Weiss basically throw herself at Jaune in an irrational attempt at stress relief due to frustration out of what happened with dirge and winter, and Jaune being the nice guy that he is, realizing what she is doing and talking her down. I cut that because it felt too negative on Weiss's part and too positive on Jaune's.

So I decided to take what would typically be token fanservice, and make it as tender and romantic as possible. I also thought about ending the scene with Weiss and Jaune's first time, but I decided the scene was more poignant without sex.

As always let me know you're thoughts

Also as a random side note I have writing playlist consisting mostly of RWBY and Ama Lee songs, and I kid you not, every time the most White Knight moment possible happens Dream Come True from vol 2 comes on. I laugh every time.

Oh to those who are wondering about winter and what happened, next chapter will be another Snow Bird side story.

And now I am proud to present the first sneak peek of my new collab fic with Goma Lymekine

* * *

SLVR Trailer

Sterling Albreight

"A SLVR Lining" (Working title)

Written by Goma Lymekine

Beta and Advisor Lightningstrxu

"Silver Alloy starts so soft, but since refined became so tough~"

"Mister Albreight, are you ready to begin?" A gruff voice echoed out from atop a balcony.

"Always." Said a young man in a confident inflection.

The Young Man took a deep breath and stepped towards the platform in the center of the room. He approached a taller gentleman who stood just near the platform.

" Sterling Albreight." The man near the platform addressed the young man as he approached. "Welcome to your final Examination."

The young man, now known as Sterling, smiled confidently and bowed his head.

"Thank you!" Sterling took a deep breath and stared beyond the older gentleman, looking towards now what would be considered an arena. Sterling removed his trench coat, and walked onto the arena.

He glanced to his left and to his right, checking out the gauntlet on each arm. Sterling made a motion with his fingers, and, from his right gauntlet, emerged a crossbow, mounted onto his arm. He made a second action, and a shield appeared and settled on his left arm. Another quick twitch of his fingers, and his crossbow began to rotate at its base, cycling through various colors.

"Everything seems to be in working order." Sterling said. "I am ready to begin, where is my opponent?" Sterling asked.

"He is almost here." The gruff voice bellowed out again. "Just a minute or so, Mister Albreight."

"Understood Headmaster." Sterling addressed the voice. "I'll be patient."

A minute or so passed and a male of similar age approached the arena.

"Oh,him?" Sterling sighed and stared at his opponent.

Standing much taller than the slightly below average height Sterling, the male stepped onto the arena, and looked down at Sterling.

"Piff." The large male grunted out. "Sterling is my opponent? And here I thought I was actually going to get a challenging final exam."

He removed his jacket, and tossed it to the side, outside the arena. He reached to his back, and drew his incredibly large club. The weapon looked rather crude, a shoddily built metal club with a massive spike sticking out the side.

"Heh, Still using that "thing" huh, Rust?" Sterling said in quite a playful manner.

"Quiet Albreight!" Rust roared out. "Tetanus and I will crush you!"

"Let's just have a good fight Rust." Sterling approached him and extended a hand.

Rust gripped the nail of his club as Sterling walked towards him. The top of the club opened up, and a white light radiated forth. Suddenly, a flash of what seemed to be light shot out of Tetanus. Sterling rolled his eyes and quickly turned his body, barely sidestepping the laser from Tetanus.

"Dude, seriously?" Sterling sighed and took up a ready stance. "Guess we start?" He glanced up towards the Headmaster, who just shrugged.

The fight had begun

Rust let go of the nail, and gripped the handle of the club, and took an aggressive stance. He then took a quick swing at Sterling. Sterling's reaction time was rather slow, and he just barely managed to get his shield in front of Tetanus' powerful blow. The blows force knocked Sterling away. Sterling fired a couple shots at Rust as he went flying, peppering Rust. Rust braced himself using his club. He then positioned the club at his side, and charged forward at Sterling.

"You're crap without your team Albreight!" he taunted

"Maybe." Sterling quickly responded.

Sterling fired a few more shots at Rust, and twitched his finger, which caused his crossbow to load a pale blue energy bolt.

Rust continued his charge. Sterling shot at the ground in front of Rust, discharging the blue bolt. When the blue projectile collides with the ground, an ice field is created. Rust continued charging still and found the sudden lack of traction to be somewhat bothersome, as he slid uncontrollably towards Sterling.

"At least I'm smart." Sterling counter-taunted

Sterling leaped into the air, his crossbow rotated and loaded a green energy bolt. He fired at Rust as he passed Sterling, and the green bolt exploded into a green blade of air, shoving Rust backward.

Rust managed to get just enough control to slam his weapon into the ground. He braced himself and gripped as hard as he could, slowing his momentum to a halt. Sterling watched as Rust stopped, and fired an energy bolt at him. Rust lifted his weapon with great force, and raised part of the floor of the arena attached to Tetanus, and used that to block. The bolt casually faded as it hit the stone floor, and Rust reared back, and swung his club with great force, which launched the rock at Sterling.

Sterling smirked and snapped his fingers, and activated his Semblance. Suddenly, his crossbow was covered in a silver liquid, and a faint red glow emanated from the loader. Sterling shot at the rock, red bolt fired forth, the silvery substance being absorbed into it as it flew at the rock. Once the rock and bolt collided, an instant and very volatile explosion occurred, which flung both combatants away from each other.

Rust landed prone, and staggered back to his feet, ready for the next blow

Sterling was knocked into a wall and his head bashed into it.

Rust paused for a second. "Hey Albreight… you okay?" he questioned concerned, seeing blood flow from a wound on his opponent's head, tarnishing the silver sheen of Sterling's hair.

Sterling stood up slowly and cocked his head to the side.

"Trash." Sterling said in a curious monotone.

"Excuse me!?" Rust yelled. "What did you call me?"

"Trash." Sterling repeated in the exact same tone. He took a deep breath. "Stop talking."

"Fine!" Rust glared angrily at Sterling and gripped Tetanus. "Here I come!" he shouted at Sterling as he charged.

Sterling stood still and stared at Rust as he rushed at him. Sterling closed his eyes and took a breath. Rust came within striking range of Sterling, and swung his club in an upward motion at Sterling, who dodged effortlessly. Rust made a few more powerful swipes at Sterling, who avoided with minimal effort.

"What?" Rust cocked his head. "When did you…" His words were cut short by a sudden punch to the gut.

"Shut up." Sterling said.

Sterling's new emotionless tone seemed to affect Rust, as he staggered back to catch his breath, and look of dread appeared on his face.

"Are you… okay" Rust said with a winded grunt. He gripped his club and stood straight.

"Yes." Sterling said coldly.

"Um. Okay?" Rust shook his head and rushed at Sterling again.

Sterling shook his head. His shield became covered in a pale blue glow, and then was unexpectedly covered in Sterling Semblance. Rust swung with all is might at Sterling, who merely braced the blow, meeting Tetanus with his shield. Ice burst forth from the shield and enveloped Rust, freezing his body in place.

Sterling stared blankly at Rust.

Rust felt unnerved.

Something was not right

Sterling reached for his belt retrieving a red dust grenade attached to it; he then walked over to Rust.

"Now I won't have to hear you talk again." Sterling expressionless tone and stare felt colder than the ice that Rust was stuck in. Sterling Semblance surrounded the grenade

Sterling stuck the grenade in Rusts mouth. Rust was filled with absolute terror, as he knew what was about to happen.

Sterling gave a faint smile as walked some distance away. He sent a burst of aura into the grenade.

It exploded.

Rust exploded.

A stray shard of ice pelted Sterling, knocking him out.

Sterling awoke in the infirmary. He stood up the minute he realized where he was. He looked around frantically. The Headmaster was sitting at his bedside.

"Headmaster Arclyte?" Sterling said in a panic. "What happened? The last thing I remember is getting blown back after I exploded the rock that came flying at me… Did I fail?" It was clear that Sterling had no idea what he had done

"Oh no, Mister Albreight." Arclyte smiled. "I would say that you passed with flying colors."

"Oh, huh…" Sterling looked around some more. "Where's Rust, I want to let him know how much I enjoyed being challenged by him. Is he in the infirmary too?"

NO idea at all

"No Sterling. He is resting in his room, waiting for his next test. I'll tell him for you." Arclyte continued to smile. "this is for you." He handed Sterling 2 envelopes.

The first envelope contained Sterling graduation diploma from Lymelyte Junior Academy.

The Second contained Sterling's invitation letter to attend Beacon Academy.

Sterling fell onto the bed, a smile from ear to ear. "PERFECT!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Well let me know what you think of the trailer. Stay tuned for the next trailer Lith Gray


	9. Side Story: Duel

**Trapped**

Side Story

Duel

* * *

Winter sat in her shared room with Qrow, arms crossed over her chest and finger tapping impatiently.

"So let me see if I have this straight." Winter said with brow furrowed. "The reason you plan to meet in some ridiculous dive bar is so you can test the quality of their liquor."

Qrow shrugged while reclining on the bed.

"They claim to have the best whiskey in Remnant, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't rise to the challenge."

Winter rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration letting out a sigh.

"Why do I put up with you." She muttered.

"I'm handsome." Qrow smirked.

"I can find better." Winter countered.

"I'm charming." Qrow suggested.

"I have had better conversations with Grimm." Winter quipped, a smug smirk on her face.

"I can do that thing with my tongue."

Winter's response was to use a glyph to knock him off the bed.

"Unbelievable." She huffed.

Qrow managed to pull himself back onto the bed.

"Maybe I should do it again, you seem uptight."

Winter scowled at the man.

"We are meeting my sister in half an hour!" Winter snapped.

Qrow opened his mouth to speak, but much to Winter's relief her scroll buzzed, she glanced down at the message.

"There has been another break-in, a dust processing plant." Winter read from the scroll.

"Great what did they get away with this time?"

"He didn't get away?" Winter shook her head. "He's still there; He's demanding I meet him personally." She stood retrieving her saber and fastening it to her hip.

"And you're just going to walk right up to him." Qrow stood. "It's obviously a trap."

"I'm aware Qrow." Winter sighed. "But I will not allow a challenge such as this go uncontested." With head held high Winter strode out the door.

"Damned Schnee pride." Qrow mumbled to himself before following her out.

 _#####_

It wasn't difficult to make it into the plant despite being surrounded by police officers. In fact, they had practically begged them to go inside.

Qrow and Winter walked down the hallway leading into the main center of the plant. Winter gasped at the sight.

The floor of the plant was littered with the bodies of factory workers and police officers. Each dispatched with a single puncture wound to the chest.

Standing in the center of the carnage was a lone figure. A young, sickly looking man, not much older than herself. As Qrow reported, he had messy brown hair, large sunken in eyes and a ring of feathers around his neck.

Winter's eye twitched as she saw him; apparently, her partner had forgotten to mention a few details.

"When were you going to tell me that he was a cyborg?" Winter glared at Qrow motioning to the man.

Beneath his White Fang uniform, it was apparent to anyone with functioning vision that both of the man's arms were metallic silver and where normal feet should have been there were instead mechanical talons like a large bird of prey.

"I didn't notice." Qrow shrugged.

"How drunk were you?" Winter asked incredulously. "Never mind." She shook her head.

Winter walked closer to the man saber in hand.

He stood there gently swaying back and forth with eyes closed. He held a rapier in his hand and was currently holding it as a conductor would a baton, leading a symphony only his mind could hear.

"Russytt Strigidae!" Winter barked out. "By the authority of Atlas, I place you under arrest for the crimes of theft, conspiracy to commit terrorist acts and murder. Lay down your weapon and come peacefully. Resist, and I am authorized to use lethal force if necessary."

Russytt opened his eyes.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo." The faunus chuckled gleefully. "At last you're here Miss Schnee." He bowed with a flourish of his rapier. "And you've brought your lover as well it seems."

"What?" Winter's grip tightened on her weapon. "How do you know that?" Winter demanded pointing her saber at the terrorist.

"Told you we weren't a secret." Qrow chuckled.

"You are quite right Mr. Branwen." Russytt smiled. "But I believe you are not involved in this conversation, this performance was meant to be a duet Miss Schnee, were you so afraid to come alone?"

"I couldn't have left him behind if I wanted to." Winter glared at Russytt. "And I never agreed to come alone."

"It was implied, you dunce." Russytt pointed his rapier at Winter. "Never use the police to send a message; I knew I should have called you personally." He pulled out his scroll for emphasis.

"Please, like you could call…" Winter was cut off as she felt her scroll buzz, the faunus pushed a button on his scroll and the buzzing stopped. "How?" Winter demanded forming a glyph beneath her, poised to strike at a moment's notice.

"Oh please, you think you Atlesians would have learned by now, especially after the fall of Beacon. Your technology is not infallible. Hoo, hoo, hoo." Russytt chuckled as he gloated. "Who else should I call?" the rapier-wielding paused a moment, a metallic talon tapping the ground as he pondered.

"Oh, how about your dear sister, wouldn't it be nice to know how she and her new boyfriend are coming along?"

Winter's eyes narrowed this man knew too much.

"Oh, it was nice of you to donate so much so that boy could impress darling little Weiss."

"Silence you cur!" Winter launched herself forward, expending the glyph she had summoned previously.

"And so the show begins." Russytt raised his rapier to parry.

Winter just flew past him, summoning another glyph she bounced off of it, racing back towards Russytt, a strike aimed perfectly at his back.

To Winter's shock Russytt's head swiveled around to face her, the mechanical arm that was wielding the rapier shifted to face backward as well.

Their swords met with a metallic clang.

"I should have expected a Schnee to stab me in the back." Russytt's eyes narrowed. "I thought you better than this Winter. But it seems you're no better than the rest of your ilk."

Winter took a step back. She watched as he took a moment to realign his neck and limbs and turned to face her.

"You sure you don't want a hand babe?" Qrow called leaning against a wall, while he may have looked relaxed he was prepared to step in at a moment's notice.

"Don't call me that!" Winter snapped. "And no, this one is mine."

"At last you rise to my challenge Miss Schnee." Russytt raised his rapier, and with a flick of his wrist, the blade began to pulse a soft hum sounding as it swirled about.

Winter's eyes narrowed, examining the weapon, she had never seen a rapier quite like it. Like her sister's it had space for dust on the guard, only two cartridges though so he would lack the same level of variety that Myrtenaster had.

But lack of variety did not mean weakness, the opposite in fact. It meant specialization. Her opponent knew precisely which two dust effects he would want and would be able to use them to devastating effect.

They charged at each other their blades clashing for a brief moment. Winter recoiled as the strike resonated within her. It had been only a simple parry yet it struck with such force.

The duelists danced around each other probing each other's defenses waiting for the other to make a single mistake.

That moment came seconds later when much as Winter would be loath to admit she misjudged her attack. She had thought him vulnerable on his flank, years of combat experience had told her so, but she hadn't accounted for the way his head could almost freely rotate or the angles his mechanical arm could strike from.

The tip of Russytt's rapier grazed her left cheek, she could feel her aura buckle and give as the tip of the sword cut through leaving a thin red line in its wake.

Winter faltered as she took a step back from him, wiping the blood from her wound with her sleeve.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo." The faunus laughed in victory. "I've struck first blood Miss Schnee."

"It will be your last strike!" Winter roared. "This I swear."

Several glyphs formed behind her, and from them the ghostly forms of several small Nevermores emerged flying at the amused owl faunus.

With a casual flick of his blade, Russytt unleashed an arc of electricity dispelling the summoned Grimm.

Lightning dust that was one of her foe's tricks revealed. But it did not tell her how he could piece her aura. Qrow had suspicions of aura piecing dust, but it was exceedingly rare and highly regulated. Not impossible for a criminal such as him to obtain, but unlikely.

The actions of his rapier also didn't conform to what little she knew about such a rare type of dust. Aura piecing dust made it as if aura didn't exist, phasing right through it, but Russytt's blade did not phase; it had cut through wearing her aura down in an instant.

Winter raised her saber glyph forming beneath her she rocketed forward. She would cut him down.

Russytt jumped into the air contorting his body, so his back was to Winter as he sailed over her, it should have been an impossible angle to strike from. Not so for the cybernetic warrior as his neck and limbs twisted to place a precision strike against her right shoulder.

Winter dodged at the last moment receiving only a grazing cut, but still enough to draw blood.

"Didn't you swear that would be my last strike?" Russytt asked as he landed, neck and arm almost immediately realigning themselves. "Of course a Schnee would go back on their word."

Russytt cackled loudly before becoming consumed by a coughing fit.

"Damn it!" he whispered between coughs.

Winter didn't hesitate she would not waste this opportunity. She charged with all the speed she could muster, but even weakened as he was he parried her blade.

The faunus glared at her, absolute hatred in his eyes. His blade unleashed a wave of electricity, Winter jumped back to escape the elemental attack.

"You bitch!" gone was the faunus's previous bravado, only anger remained in his voice. The hand on his left arm opened up, and he brought it to his mouth inhaling deeply. His coughing fit subsided.

"You would dare strike at me during that."

"You showed a moment of weakness, I would be a fool not to take advantage of your sickness."

Russytt grit his teeth in anger.

"Of course you would you vile Schnee whore! It is your fault I am sick in the first place!"

Winter narrowed her eyes, he was different, enraged. Would that make him an easier foe, or more difficult.

"Hey listen pal, I know I said I wouldn't get involved." Qrow called from his spot against the wall. "But call her that again and I will end you." He glared at Russytt.

"I can see by the look in your eyes, you have no idea what I am talking about." Russytt fumed growing more frustrated by the second. "Tell me Schnee, does the genocide of Longitude mean anything to you?"

"Longitude?" Winter asked confused. "What is that?"

"Exactly." Russytt's collar of feather's bristled. "Atlas has done everything they can to sweep that away under the rug."

Russytt paced angrily back and forth, metallic talons clacking.

"Longitude, a settlement in southwestern Solitas, carved out of the ice and snow. A place for faunus to call home, my home. Twenty years ago it was wiped off the map in only a single night."

"Twenty years ago? I was only a child!" Winter replied.

It was the wrong response.

"SO WAS I!" Russytt charged for the first time he was on the full offensive.

Winter clicked a button on her saber, causing a smaller blade to shoot out for her to wield in her off hand.

Even with two weapons it was an exhausting task deflecting Russytt's swift strikes.

"When I was four we discovered the dust vein, it would finally give us a chance to thrive."

Winter leaped backward calling forth several Beowolves.

"When I was five, Atlas embargoed us." Russytt snarled as he cut down the Grimm like they were nothing. "Why would they do this, a sizable bribe from your father to line the council's pockets, so he could take control of the dust away from us."

Winter summoned more Grimm hoping to wear him down. They failed.

"When I was six the first shots were fired, we would fight for what was ours." He reached Winter and thrust straight into her heart.

With her off-hand blade, she parried, but at the cost of the weapon which shattered.

"I was seven when the gas came." He whispered. "It ravaged my body, damaging my lungs and nerves."

Winter summoned a glyph to allow her to gain some distance between them.

"I swore I would destroy everything the Schnee held dear." He charged after her. "For years I trained, to master these limbs and gain the power to undermine you."

Russytt reached her, a glyph forming underneath the both of them.

"What?" Winter gasped in surprise. This glyph was not hers.

It was all the distraction Russytt needed.

His rapier plunged into her right shoulder, piercing through to the other side.

"You're not special anymore Schnee."

Winter knew now how he cut through her aura so effortlessly, she could feel it now. The blade vibrated in her shoulder at an almost ludicrous speed.

Sonic dust…

Qrow ran with sword drawn.

But it was too late; Russytt flicked the switch on his rapier unleashing a bolt of electricity inside of her, where aura could not protect her.

Pain and then nothingness…

* * *

Long side chapter is long because I hate myself and love all of you loyal readers.

Another member of Team DSRT makes his grand entrance, thoughts?

As always read and review.

And now a bonus.

* * *

 **Trapped Deleted scene.**

Weiss stepped back into her dorm room, eyes shut and humming a tune. Her steps light as she seemed to float.

"Have a good time?" Ruby asked.

Weiss's eyes snapped open to see her team seeming as if they were waiting for her return.

"Yes I did." Weiss replied a smile plastered on her face. "And thank you Yang for arranging it."

"No problem princess." Yang said with a salute. "Did you get any?"

Weiss's face turned red.

"No!"

"Did you kiss?" Ruby asked eyes shining.

Weiss's smile returned bigger than ever.

"I'd say they did." Blake quipped in dryly.

"Maybe." Weiss said coyly as she removed her fur coat.

Her teammate's eyes widened.

"Uh Weiss?" Ruby began.

Yang just laughed.

"Maybe huh, well you've certainly got two big maybes on your neck." Yang snickered.

"Eh?" Weiss went into the bathroom to check the mirror.

There as plain as day against her pale skin were two sizable love bites. One on her neck, the other on her collarbone.

Weiss sighed as she heard her teammates laugh at her expense in the other room.

Time to invest in a scarf.


	10. Prelude

**Trapped**

Chapter 8: Prelude

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Weiss opened her eyes sitting up with a stretch and a yawn. She shivered as she got out of bed, feeling unusually cold. Looking down at herself she remembered.

Weiss was as naked as the day she was born, and more importantly as she looked back behind her. So was Jaune. They had slept next to each other in that state, and it was perhaps the best night's rest she has had in years.

"Morning Weiss." Jaune said groggily as he opened his eyes sitting up in bed.

Weiss brought her arms up to her chest to cover herself suddenly feeling self-conscious before him, whatever magic that had come over her the previous night had run its course.

"Hey, Jaune." She replied nervously.

Jaune laughed and shook his head.

"Doesn't that seem a little unnecessary at this point?" Jaune smiled. "I've seen everything already."

Jaune pointed at her still exposed lower half.

"You also forgot everything."

It was quite an amusing sight watching Weiss fumble with her hands trying to best find a way to cover all of her private areas, before giving up and just standing bare before him.

"I guess you're right." Weiss sighed.

"You're beautiful you know." Jaune said as he got out of bed as well and walked over to her. "I didn't say anything last night because I didn't want to make it any more awkward. But you really are like a snow angel" Jaune reached out and cupped her cheek.

Weiss's gaze flickered up and down Jaune's body.

"You're not so bad yourself." Weiss quipped before standing on her toes to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

This was dangerous territory, feeling him against her, his growing ahem excitement, her own arousal building.

Weiss pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Jaune through half-lidded eyes.

"Did you want to go back to bed?" Weiss breathed out in a low whisper.

Jaune shook his head, surprising her.

"As much as a certain part of me would love to continue." Jaune said with a smirk. "I'd rather wait till this whole ordeal is over. I don't want our first time to be associated with what happened with Dirge and your sister."

Weiss nodded; as much as her body wanted him, she agreed that perhaps the circumstances were not ideal.

"The fact that you're so noble just makes me want you more you know." Weiss smiled confidently. "But I can wait, but when all this is over I'm going to rock your world."

It was Jaune's turn to blush hearing such a bold statement come from Weiss's mouth.

"Well then." Jaune blinked a few times.

"Well, I am going to get a very cold shower." Weiss sauntered over to the bathroom, putting a little more wiggle in her hips than was needed as she walked. She looked back to Jaune. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Jaune asked confused.

"Care to join me for another shower?"

"Wouldn't that just make problems worse?"

Weiss shook her head.

"I actually rather enjoyed showering with you last night, I wouldn't mind making it a thing for us. Just maybe establish a few ground rules."

"Such as?"

"No matter what it's never sexual, no touching other than to wash each other's back. We never bring anything in with us."

"Well it's a shower, what would we bring in with us."

"Emotionally you dolt. Last night I was angry, I was frustrated. But when we were together I forgot everything, you were all that mattered to me. The fact that you trusted me enough to even be in there with me." A smile formed on her face. "To let your guard down completely, that meant everything to me."

Jaune nodded.

"I couldn't believe you trusted me that much as well." Jaune walked over to Weiss taking her hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Weiss replied as they walked into the bathroom.

True to their words once again it was just a shower. Any feelings of longing or stress washed away, although the ice cold water almost certainly helped.

As they exited, they were startled when they heard someone banging loudly on their door.

"Just a minute!" Jaune called, looking around the room they quickly found a set of complimentary bathrobes and donned them. Jaune walked over to the door and opened it.

"Jaune!" Nora yelled almost as soon as it opened. "We've been knocking for ten minutes." Nora stood with hands on her hips tapping her foot on the ground.

"Be glad I was here." Ren said dryly from behind the bubbly hammer wielder. He was carrying a small wrapped package "She nearly broke the door down a few minutes ago."

"Oh sorry Nora, we were in the shower, so we didn't hear you." Jaune replied casually.

It was only upon seeing Nora's eyes light up and hearing his girlfriend facepalm, and sigh did Jaune realize the error of his words.

"Wait, Nora, I meant…" Jaune began.

"You guys did the do!" Nora shouted.

Jaune slammed a hand over her mouth before her dragging her inside, Ren following behind her, using his feet to kick the door shut.

"Nora it's not what it looks like." Jaune tried to explain.

But Nora wasn't listening as she marched up to Weiss.

"Congratulations Weiss!" Nora beamed.

"Nora…" Weiss started to speak.

"So was he a real stud? Was he gentle? Were _you_ gentle?" Nora babbled on a stream of various questions about Weiss and Jaune's theoretical first time.

Weiss turned bright red as the questions became increasingly more specific and graphic.

"Nora!" Ren said sharply as Nora took on a grayed out appearance, causing her to calm down.

"Sorry." Nora held her head down.

Weiss let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"It's fine Nora, but just to clarify Jaune and I have not had sex." Weiss said calmly.

"Then why were you showering together?" Nora asked confused.

"Well, you see." Jaune began.

"You don't need to say anything Jaune." Ren cut him off. "Nora it isn't any of your business what Jaune and Weiss do when they're alone." Ren chided his partner.

"I know." Nora sighed. "Sorry again."

"It's fine Nora." Jaune shook his head smiling. If he got upset every time, Nora blew something out of proportion he'd most likely never smile again. Jaune noticed the package Ren was carrying. "What's that you have there Ren?"

"Oh, this?" Ren looked down at the package. "The concierge asked us to bring it up, it's addressed to Weiss." Ren walked over to Weiss and held the parcel out to her.

"For me?" Weiss to the package from Ren confused.

Slowly Weiss opened it up, her blood running cold as she saw the contents of the package.

"No!" she whispered.

"Weiss, what is it?" Jaune asked concerned.

With hands shaking and she removed the box's contents and held up a long white coat, torn to shreds.

It took a moment for Jaune to recognize what it was, and he swore when he realized it.

Blake's coat.

 _#####_

Meanwhile Yang Xiao Long marched through the halls of Tempest General Hospital determination evident with every step. She reached her destination and opened up the door.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she opened the door.

Ruby didn't get the chance to respond before being set upon by her older sister and pulled into her powerful embrace.

"Yang I can't breathe." Ruby gasped out, causing Yang to let go of her.

Yang looked down at her sister, eyes narrowing as she examined the bruise around her neck.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked concerned.

"The doctor said I would be fine, I'll probably be out of here by the end of the day." Ruby said not quite meeting her gave.

Yang placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I didn't ask if you're fine, I asked if you were okay."

"No." Ruby said as she curled up into a ball hugging her knees. "He was just so nice Yang."

Ruby let out a long sigh.

"He was so nice; he helped me when I was in trouble." Ruby closed her eyes. "Then again I guess he was the reason I was in trouble in the first place, so he wasn't actually nice."

"Ruby…"

"Let me finish Yang." The younger girl glared at her older sister. "But he knew about guns like his gun was…" Ruby's eyes brightened slightly. "…it was just super cool, it was this huge revolver, but it used the same ammo as Crescent Rose."

Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes.

"The worst part Yang…I actually kind of liked him…"

Yang blinked a few times in stunned silence.

"Obviously not for what he is, but for who I thought him to be." Ruby let out a sad little chuckle. "He said I was pretty and beautiful. Guys never say that about me."

"What are you talking about? People…" Yang began.

"No, they don't Yang!" Ruby snapped. "I'm always just cute, or adorable. Never beautiful."

"Since when do you care about what guys think you're just…" Yang stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"I'm just a kid, is that what you were going to say. I'm seventeen Yang!"

Yang stared at her sister, it was true. Ruby may have not grown up as much as she would have liked these past two years, but she was not a kid anymore.

"You're not a kid Ruby." Yang shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry…I'm just so angry Yang." Ruby scowled. "I'm angry at him for what he did to me, to all of us, every Huntress he's ever done that too. I'm angry at myself for being so stupid. I just…I just felt so helpless Yang. I never want to feel that way again."

Yang pulled Ruby into another embrace.

"You won't." Yang whispered. "We're going to track this guy down, and when I find him I'm going to shove his tail so far up his ass he'll be able to taste it, and then I'm going to beat him till he begs for mercy."

There was knock at the door.

"Excuse me." An orderly poked his head inside. "I have a package for a Miss Ruby Rose."

"That's me." Ruby perked up. The orderly walked over and handed over the package to Ruby. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The orderly nodded before leaving the room.

Ruby and Yang looked curiously at the package.

"What do you think it is?" Ruby looked at her sister.

"Open it and find out."

Ruby tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid as she and Yang peered inside.

Ruby's heart sank as she saw the box's contents.

Yang's eyes burned red.

The shattered remains of Gambol Shroud.

 _#####_

Blake's head swam, everything hurt.

"Ugh!" Blake groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Only to find Dirge staring at her mere inches from her face.

"Mornin Darlin." The snake drawled out. "Have fun last night?"

Blake's eyes widened as her ears flicked back, her whole body went into a panic, and she struggled to run only to topple over, realizing she was bound to a chair.

"What did you do to me?!" Blake struggled against the bonds, even trying to summon up aura but none came.

"Hush now lil kitty." Dirge smiled. "I ain't the kind of man who would take advantage of a girl while she's knocked out." Dirge walked over and crouched down next to her. "I want them to know I'm taking advantage of them. Man's got to have his morals after all."

"The fact that you can say those words Dirge and not burst into the flame is a miracle." Another voice called as Blake heard someone enter the room behind her.

Blake felt the chair she was on shift as she was gently lifted back into an upright position.

"Are you alright Blake?" A young man asked as he came into Blake's view.

Blake stared at the man, he couldn't have been any older than Ruby, dressed in standard white fang attire, his face adorned with thick black glasses giving him a bookish quality.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"He didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" his voice was soft and kind.

"I don't think so." Blake shook her head.

"Good." The man smiled, revealing several rows of shark teeth. His faunus feature clashed horribly with his kind demeanor. Most would have recoiled at the sight, but Blake having been born and raised on Menagerie knew he had just as much choice over his teeth as she had over her ears.

"You're relieved of duty Dirge."

"But Miss Belladonna and I were gonna have a little fun." Dirge cackled wildly.

Blake recoiled trying to move away, but only succeeded in nearly toppling herself over again just to be steadied by the man.

"Now Dirge!" The man glared at the snake causing him to back up a step.

"Fine, I hear ya." Dirge slinked away like the snake he was.

"I'm sorry about him." The man shook his head and sighed. "I'm not sure why Dr. Serqet keeps him around, but I know better than to argue with her."

"Who are you?" Blake eyed the man warily. "Why am I captive?"

"Oh dear." The man said worriedly. "I must have struck you harder than I thought." His hand reached out to graze her forehead; she winced as she felt a spike of pain. "You were tailing Dirge, I had to stop you, I managed to catch you off guard and knock you unconscious. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely." Blake spat out.

"Unfortunately we had to give you aura suppressants for safety's sake, or this would have healed up by now." He took a step back. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, besides letting you go? A drink of water, a tuna sandwich or I could read to you if you would like. I do remember you loved books."

"You're name; I would at least like to know what I can call my warden." Blake stared at the man.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners. I'm so concerned about your needs I haven't bothered to introduce myself." The man gave a bow. "I am Tuscan, Tuscan Samehada at your service."

Blake felt her blood run cold upon hearing the name.

"You're Tuscan?" Blake asked trying to suppress her fear.

"That is what my mother named me, so yes." Tuscan smiled again showing his teeth. "Is it hard to believe I am me?"

There was no way this soft-spoken, polite young man could be Tuscan Samehada, he was a monster in every sense from what she had heard.

"In a sense, the others they always called you…" Blake hesitated. "The Butcher."

"Hmm, that makes sense." Tuscan shrugged. "I tend to lose control in battle; it's a good thing I knocked you out so quickly, or I probably would have disemboweled you."

The casual way he relayed that information was perhaps the most unnerving thing Blake had ever experienced.

"Yeah, I'm not usually the guy you call when you need to leave somebody alive." Tuscan shrugged again. "But anyway would you like a sandwich?"

Blake nodded. It would be good to eat, no matter the situation.

"Wonderful, we don't have much here, but I always bring a few cans with me, and I would be more than happy to share."

Tuscan walked out through the left side of the room. Not through the door as Dirge had, but through the wall.

Blake blinked, that would explain how he was able to sneak up on her so effortlessly. With Tuscan gone, she took the time to observe her surroundings. She looked like she was in some kind of office. She wiggled on the chair.

"Well they certainly know how to keep someone restrained." Blake quipped to the empty room as she sighed. Her hands bound behind her back, and legs to the chair itself she would not be getting out unaided.

"I'm back!" Tuscan announced his presence as he slipped back through the wall, carrying a small plate. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat across from her. "Here." He held the sandwich up to her face.

"Can't you undo one hand so I can eat?" Blake eyed the sandwich, she would not be fed."

"Believe me, Blake, I don't want to do it this way either?" Tuscan sighed. "But I would get in a lot of trouble if I did that, and if you tried anything I would have to kill you, and I really wouldn't want to do that."

Really the Butcher didn't want to kill.

Blake wanted to argue the point more, but a loud rumble in her stomach told her otherwise. Slowly she leaned forward and took a bite.

"See it's pretty good right?" Tuscan smiled that dangerously sharp smile.

Blake could only nod as she chewed and swallowed.

"Yes!" Tuscan's eyes widened, shining with pure happiness. "I knew you'd like it."

Blake took another bite, eyeing the shark faunus curiously, this young man didn't seem like someone who could so callously slaughter battlefields worth of people.

"You're a lot nicer than your reputation would suggest." Blake asked intrigued.

"Oh well, I'm only bad when I'm fighting." Tuscan sighed. "I don't really like killing, I just can't stop myself. Once I start fighting it's like a switch gets flipped in my head."

He flicked the side of his head for emphasis.

"That's why I'm so happy I didn't kill you."

"Uh huh." Blake nodded slowly. "I'm glad you didn't either."

"It would be a shame for someone so pretty to die." Tuscan turned red. "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

Blake inwardly screamed, was she a magnet for overly affectionate psychos. But maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Oh thank you." Blake smiled at him, batting her eyelashes causing Tuscan to look away embarrassed.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

Blake took another bite of the sandwich.

"If you hate hurting people so much, why even work for the Fang?"

"Well to help Dr. Serqet." He said with pride. "She's working on a cure to help me, but until she can make one, she helps by pointing me in the right direction. So only people who deserve it are killed."

"I see." Blake's eyes narrowed.

The door opened.

"Tuscan how is our patient faring." Said a woman as she walked in.

She was older, looking to be about middle-aged, her short black hair only just showing signs of graying. She wore a uniform different than the others, it appeared Atlesian in style. A tattered lab coat hung from her shoulders.

Blake scowled. She knew this woman.

"Dr. Serqet." Tuscan stood placing the remaining half of the sandwich on a plate. "She's doing very well, the wound on her head is healing nicely, and she's eating well."

"Very good." Serqet smiled walking over to Tuscan and ruffling his hair. "You're a perfect assistant Tuscan. But I would like to consult privately with her if you could leave us."

"Yes, ma'am." Tuscan nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast okay Blake."

To Blake's utter horror he walked over and hugged her before slipping through a wall.

"It seems young Tuscan is quite smitten with you." Serqet commented amusedly. "You certainly have a way with men."

"He needs help." Blake glared at the older woman.

"I am helping him, my dear." Serqet smiled. "That boy has a gift; he kills without thought and remorse. He's like a weapon, perfect for our cause. I have given him purpose."

"Real help Serqet, from an actual doctor." Blake struggled against. "Not someone who would use him for their own ends."

Blake felt something sharp poke underneath her chin, she glanced down to see a scorpion's tail with stinger poised to strike at her throat.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do traitor." Serqet used her tail to lift Blake's chin up to meet her gaze. "Adam won't save you this time; you burned that bridge a long time ago. Although he is a traitor too, working with humans to further our goal, disgusting."

"Your cause is wrong!" Blake stared defiantly at the scorpion faunus. "We can work with humans to achieve peace; there are greater threats out there. Threats that we can't beat if we're divided."

Serqet cackled loudly.

"Oh, I needed that child." The doctor wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you think I was born hating human's, I gave peace a shot. I Worked for it with all my heart, and humanity turned their back on it."

Serqet sat down across from Blake, the tip of her stinger never leaving Blake's neck.

"Let me tell you a story, Blake."

Serqet crossed her legs and settled her hands into her lap.

"Have you ever heard of Longitude?" Serqet asked in a hushed tone.

Blake shook her head.

"I thought not." Serqet sighed. "It was before your time, you probably were not even born yet when Longitude fell."

Serqet took a deep breath.

"Longitude was a settlement in southwestern Solitas, built by the faunus for the faunus, to escape the oppression of Atlas."

"What happened to it?" Blake asked.

"Genocide." Serqet stated flatly.

The doctor pointed to her captive.

"I was from Longitude you know, I dreamed of making it a better place and so against all the odds I made it into Atlas Academy, to become the first true Huntress from my village."

Serqet smiled as she remembered happier times.

"It was challenging for a faunus like myself, much harder than it is today, I despise Jim for what he did to me back then, but I will say he is much more progressive than his predecessors."

"General Ironwood?" Blake interrupted. "You knew him?"

The look that came across Serqet's face was complicated, to say the least. Ranging from thoughtful to hatred in a moment.

"You could say we were...close back then." The doctor whispered harshly. "I worked myself to the bone at Atlas, harder than any other student, until I graduated and joined the military directly. I continued to work tirelessly there as well."

Serqet spread her arms wide a smile gracing her face.

"Then finally I achieved it, my dream. I became Special Operative Sahara Serqet, and a few years later I became Dr. Serqet as well, a specialist in the application of dust in the fields of biochemistry and medicine."

Serqet's expression turned somber.

"Then Longitude found the dust vein." Serqet sneered. "And Jacque Schnee refused to pay a fair price for the mining rights; he wanted to steal it from us."

Blake hung her head down.

"What happened?" Blake asked genuinely intrigued.

"Jacque lined the ruling council of Atlas' pockets, and they blockaded Longitude. Slowly starving my hometown."

Serqet sighed.

"My people would not stand for it, they fought back, I became a pariah to them for working with the enemy. I sought a peaceful solution. Using my expertise, I began working on a formula, a gas that would knock out any who breathed it in. But engineered in such a way that only faunus would be affected by it."

Serqet stood and finally removed her stinger from Blake's neck.

"A non-lethal weapon to end the conflict." Serqet swallowed the lump that was slowly forming in her throat. "When my superiors came to check my progress, I had only gotten as far as the gas exclusively affecting faunus. Making it non-lethal was weeks away."

Serqet slammed her tail into the half sandwich that Tuscan had left behind.

"They launched the gas anyway, and in one night…" Serqet picked up the plate and held up the sandwich to Blake, it was dark and looked dry as if every drop of moisture had been siphoned from it. Serqet picked up the sandwich. "Longitude crumbled and was as dust in the wind."

Serqet crushed the sandwich in her fist and blew the resulting dust in Blake's face.

Blake coughed and sputtered.

"Needless to say I wasn't happy with that decision." She gave a cruel smile. "So I destroyed every scrap of research on the applications of biochemical dust, killed the other scientists and burned down the lab. Atlas never recovered from that loss, they've haven't looked into it since."

Blake looked at the older woman as Serqet glared back at her.

"So don't say I never gave peace a chance, I gift-wrapped it for them, and they rejected it."

Serqet turned on around and made her way to the door.

"It won't be long now Blake. Soon Tempest will know the same pain Longitude once did."

Serqet opened the door and turned back to face Blake.

"And Remnant will not forget it this time."

The door slammed shut leaving Blake alone.

The genocide of Tempest would soon begin.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter. Lots of things going down. It was an interesting one to write, while we definitely got that white knight fluff we all enjoy, I did like going more into Ruby's character especially her being older. Although sadly as much as she wants it, Ruby lacks a ship to call her own, as my preferred White Rose and Lancaster are currently off captaining their own ship.

And what's this Tuscan has rowed his boat against the mighty fleets of Bumblby, Blacksun and Reading Rainbow (Blake x Illia) seriously though don't ship them.

Serqet posed an interesting debate in my head, I originally came up with her sometime around the end of volume two, and then Tyrian showed up. It was simultaneously great because hooray proof of concept for a scorpion faunus, and saddening because I was afraid if I ever used her I would just be accused of ripping off Tyrian. I thought about changing her faunus type, but her being a scorpion was just so intrinsic to her character and mannerisms that I decided to keep it that way.

As always read and review, let me know what you think. Do you like Dirge, Russytt, Serqet and Tuscan, the relationship between Jaune and Weiss?

And I said it before I believe but any artists want to draw anything for the story go nuts, you have my full permission to fanart away.

Well Ta Ta for now.

Happy Birthday Ruby and Happy Halloween.


	11. Hatred

**Trapped**

Chapter 9: Hatred

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

"Good morning Blake!"

Blake's eyes snapped open coming face to face with Tuscan. He was much closer than he had any right to be.

"Morning Tuscan." Blake said in a strained voice.

"What's wrong Blake you seem upset?" Tuscan cocked his head to the side.

It took everything Blake had to not scream at the oddly endearing shark faunus.

Oddly endearing? Blake shook her head; she had been here too long.

"Just tired and hungry." Blake sighed

"Oh well, I brought breakfast." Tuscan smiled holding a tray with some kind of oatmeal on it.

"Hooray." She cheered in mock glee.

How long had she been here, they never let her see the outside, she knew that she had been fed at least five times, but for all she knew Tuscan was just trying to fatten her up for whatever reason.

"Yeah isn't it great." Tuscan sat down across from her and scooped up a small amount of oatmeal and held it out to her.

Blake leaned forward and took a bite.

"Mmm." Blake sighed reflexively, it wasn't much, but any food was heavenly to her.

Tuscan just smiled as he fed her. When she was finished, he placed the bowl down and held out a pill.

"Time for your medicine."

Blake glared at the pill in his hand. Medicine he called it, she knew what it was. An aura suppressant.

Blake opened her mouth, and he dropped the pill inside, with an offered cup of water she washed the vile thing down.

"Open your mouth."

With a weary sigh, Blake opened her mouth to prove she did indeed swallow the pill. It was routine now at this point. She hated it; she had never felt so weak. Not since her aura had been unlocked.

"Are you satisfied?" she snapped.

"What's wrong Blake?" Tuscan asked both innocently and clueless to the cat faunus' ire. "I know I can read more of that book we were reading."

"Sure." Blake sighed, some entertainment was better than nothing.

Tuscan grabbed a book he had left on the nearby table, opening it he began reading.

"The man with two souls, chapter 12!" He grinned happily.

Blake zoned out; she had read this book before…thrice. It had been initially refreshing to hear someone else sing its praises but after…who knows how long it got boring.

"Blake, you're not happy are you?" Tuscan stopped reading and looked up to her.

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Blake quipped sarcastically.

Tuscan looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm boring you aren't I?"

"What no, you're…" Blake stopped, why was she trying to explain herself. "Its cause I've been trapped here for who knows how long, bound to this chair only barely allowed to move around."

"Do you have any idea what that does to people!" Blake screamed.

Tuscan simply looked at Blake before standing up; he began to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Blake's eyed narrowed not trusting the shark's possibly less than honorable intentions.

Ignoring her, he continued until he stood bare-chested before her.

Blake's eyes widened, crisscrossing his torso were lines of scars.

"I do understand what captivity does to people Blake." Tuscan said softly.

"What…" Blake gulped. "What happened to you?"

"I told you my condition, how I just can't help myself once that switch is flipped." Tuscan stared directly into Blake's eyes demanding her attention.

Blake slowly nodded.

"I was part of a small village in Vacuo, when my problem became…known." He began to put his shirt back on. "They didn't have hospitals, or doctors or anything like that. So they simply locked me away, chained me to the wall."

Tuscan sat down.

"After a while, I became something of an amusement to the village. Poke the shark boy, make him mad, and watch him struggle."

"That's…how could they do such a thing. The authorities…" Blake cried out aghast that such actions would be allowed.

"Vacuo is pretty much a lawless wasteland outside of Shade Academy." Tuscan sighed, "I don't know how long I was there, but one day Dr. Serqet and Russytt came to town."

Tuscan beamed his shark teeth proudly on display.

"They slaughtered them all." He said gleefully.

Blake should have been unnerved by the manner in which he spoke, the happiness he found in the deaths of his village. But instead, she found herself happy, happy that they got what they deserved.

"Yep, then they asked me to come with them. She unlocked my aura, and now I can never be trapped again."

Tuscan punctuated his statement by sinking into the floor and popped up behind Blake a moment later.

Blake gasped when he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.

Blake shuddered, although she wasn't sure if it was revulsion, or if she liked it. That only reaffirmed her goal.

Blake needed to get out of here; before she ended up caring…it's probably what Serqet wanted to happen, classic indoctrination.

"Please stop." Her ears flattened against her head.

"Sorry." Tuscan let go of her. "I get, excited. I've never been in love before."

Blake's heart sank.

"Look Tuscan…you're not in…"

Blake was cut off by the door to the room flying open.

"Tuscan grab Belladonna and get out here." Dirge ordered as walked inside. "Russytt says the show's about to start."

"Okay." Tuscan nodded.

"What's going on?" Blake asked worriedly.

"It's starting?" Tuscan smiled.

"What's starting?"

"Sorry Blake."

Dirge's tail rattled, and without the aid of aura plus the disadvantage of extra ears, she succumbed to it quickly.

Her vision spiraling into darkness.

 _#####_

Yang was worried; it had been five days, five long and worrisome days since Blake had vanished without a trace.

They had scoured the entire city and still nothing.

Yang felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find her." Ruby said reassuringly.

"You don't know that Ruby." Yang shook her head. "There's no trace of her, and they haven't demanded any ransom or anything. They just have her, if they haven't already…"

"Don't Yang." Ruby stared up at her older sister. "We'll find her, we'll save her and we'll stop these guys." Ruby smiled confidently.

"You're right Ruby." Yang smiled back.

They continued walking down the street, searching for any sign of Blake or White Fang activity.

Yang's scroll suddenly buzzed.

Ruby's as well.

"Who could that be?" Yang mused as she pulled out her scroll, rather than anyone's name the screen only showed the symbol of the White Fang.

"Uh, Yang." Ruby caught her sister's attention and pointed to the street around them.

Everyone had pulled out their scrolls the White Fang Symbol prominently displayed.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo." A voice chuckled over the scroll as a man appeared on the screen, while Ruby and Yang had never seen him before they knew enough from the descriptions their uncle had provided them.

"That's the one who hurt Winter!" Ruby gasped.

"People of Tempest, I am Russytt Strigidae of the White Fang, and I have come to cast judgment on you all." Russytt said triumphantly.

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Qrow wasn't kidding; he's certainly dramatic." She quipped.

"All of you waste your lives away in this city of decadence, a city that exists in defiance of nature, a city built from the coffers of the Schnee Dust Company!" Russytt gestured grandly.

"But did you all know it is a built on the legacy of the downtrodden, on the graves of nearly a thousand innocent lives. This city is domed because you feel that you cannot survive otherwise. You've no idea how wrong you are."

Russytt scowled into the camera leering at all who watched.

"I know this because I lived in this very spot. Before the dome was built, before Tempest, back when this city was my home. When it was Longitude, a proud city built by the faunus, carved out of the ice and snow."

People all around stopped what they were doing; captivated by the speech the faunus was giving.

"That was until Atlas saw fit destroy us, for daring to exist where they could not. Longitude fell here on this spot nearly twenty years ago, and yet I see no monuments, no memorials to our loss. None of you remember what was lost."

Russytt paused he pointed at the camera, eyes almost glowing with righteous fury.

"But no matter, for I remember. I remember Longitude's final breaths because I was there! I survived its fall, one of the few to do so. If you can call what I've become surviving."

Russytt made a show of his mechanical limbs.

"I have become a twisted monstrosity, more metal than man. It is the fault of Atlas I am this way, and it is the fault of Atlas that none of you remember my tragedy. But it matters not, for I shall remind you, I shall remind all of Remnant of what I lost!"

Russytt stood to the side and pointed to a rather large device behind him.

"The thing you see behind me is a highly pressurized container. Within it lies a gas that is deadly to humans, but harmless to faunus. There is enough here to cover a quarter of Tempest. Luckily we've prepared four for the occasion."

Russytt smiled before cackling like a madman.

"But I am nothing if not a sporting man; there are several ways to stop this from happening. First is for Atlas to issue a formal acknowledgment and apology for the genocide of Longitude. The second is restitution from the Schnee Dust Company in the amount of five hundred billion lien."

Russytt cackled again. He knew full well that amount would never be paid.

"Or there is a third option. You can stop us. But I will not accept police officers or Atlas' dogs if I or any of my associates see one of them the gas will be set off. However, I know there are Hunters here, Hunters that were called to stop us, and you can see how well they accomplished that. But I will give them one last chance to do their job."

Russytt drew his rapier and pointed it directly at the camera.

"You will face us, and try to stop us if you can, come however you wish, but there is one condition for this scenario, I challenge you, Weiss Schnee, bring whoever you wish with you but I will face you, or I release the gas. The choice is yours, farewell."

The screen went black.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment…and then panic.

The civilians around them began to run and scream not knowing what to do.

Yang and Ruby just stared silently at each other, unsure of what to do next, it was the fall of Beacon all over again.

Ruby's scroll rang again, and she immediately answered it.

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby blinked in confusion.

"No time for small talk kiddo, you saw the broadcast?" Qrow said frantically almost as soon as he was onscreen.

"Yeah, we did?" Ruby replied.

"What's the plan?" Yang asked looking over Ruby's shoulders.

"The plan is for you to stop them, I don't want to play by this guy's stupid rules, but he's determined to make it some grand show." Qrow took a sip from his flask. "And Ice Princess and her boy toy are already headed for the bastard."

"Then we need to go back them up." Said Ruby.

"Not an option Ruby." Qrow shook his head. "There are four of these things, and luckily eight of us. Jaune and Weiss are taking care of Russytt, where are you at?"

"Downtown near the shopping district." Ruby replied.

"Well good that puts you right near Dirge then."

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she felt Yang's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll take it." Yang said confidently. "Do you know where he is exactly?"

"Yeah, Russytt sent me them, directly to my scroll." He sighed. "Cocky bastard. I'm sending the coordinates to everyone's scroll, get there and take him out."

"With pleasure." Ruby said with an uncharacteristic amount of malice in her voice, before hanging up the call with Qrow. "Let's go, Yang." Ruby raced off leaving rose petals in her wake.

"Ruby!" Yang called after her breaking into a sprint.

Running through the streets, she caught up to Ruby.

Ruby stood there completely still with Crescent Rose drawn. Her silver eyes were glaring at the man that stood across the plaza of the shopping center. Thankfully the civilians had evacuated the soon to be battlefield.

"Ruby?" Yang asked concerned.

Ruby didn't respond; she merely kept her eyes on the man. Her hands were trembling and knuckles white as she gripped her scythe.

"Well hello, again Miss Rose." Dirge said politely with a tip of his hat. "And hello to you too darlin." He smirked as he eyed Yang giving an appreciative whistle. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm her sister." Yang scowled. "Are you the one who hurt Ruby?"

"Hurt is a strong word Miss…" Dirge trailed off.

"Xiao Long." Yang replied. "Yang Xiao Long." She cracked the knuckles on her left hand. "But you can just call me sir."

"Ooooh I liiiike you." Dirge chuckled

Yang tensed as Dirge reached behind him only to pull out…a pocketbook?

Dirge flipped it open.

"Your name Miss Xiao Long, how do you spell it?" Dirge smirked with pen poised.

"Why do you even…" Yang began to ask.

Ruby ran forward with scythe raised screaming with rage.

"You're not going to put her name in your book, you bastard!" Ruby roared as she brought the scythe down on him. Dirge managed to duck out of the way of the blade. "No more names!"

"Aww no need to be jealous Miss Rose, I have your name right here." Dirge smirked as he held up the book, sure enough, scrawled across the page was her name.

Ruby froze as she stared at the book; she looked to the ground her bangs covering her eyes. Her whole body shook, trying to process the emotions she was feeling.

Hatred and rage.

Ruby had felt them before but never had she felt them so strongly.

"Now, now no need to be nervous darlin, I can check off your name right now if ya like?" Dirge eyed the scythe-wielder with an amused grin.

A single silver eye peeked out from beneath Ruby's bangs. It was cold and held none of Ruby's usual spark.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ruby shouted out along with a hellish scream of anger and grief. Ruby charged Dirge again swinging wildly.

Yang activated the gauntlet on her left arm as the gun barrel formed on her mechanical right arm; she charged forward, she had to help Ruby, to protect her.

Whether it was from Dirge or herself was anyone's guess.

 _#####_

Weiss and Jaune ran through the streets of Tempest; well Jaune ran, Weiss, however, was on the warpath. Currently using her glyphs to propel her as fast as she could.

"Weiss slow down!" Jaune stopped for a moment panting.

"No!" she replied tersely before bounding away again.

"Damn it." Jaune sighed before running after her. "You're going to get there before me at this rate!" he shouted after her.

"I know." Another succinct reply followed by another leap.

"I won't let you face him alone!"

"Then keep up you dolt!" Weiss was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Weiss if you don't slow down I'm breaking up with you." Jaune ran using everything he had to keep up.

"Like I believe that." Weiss scoffed. "This guy he hurt Winter…I'm going to hurt him."

"You're just going to get yourself killed?" Jaune called out increasingly desperate.

"Not if I kill him first." Another leap.

Jaune watched her go, of to face someone she couldn't hope to beat alone. For a brief moment, the image of Weiss seemed to flicker before him, her white ponytail replaced with brilliant red, her blue dress became gleaming armor.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune clenched his fist. "Not this time…never again."

Jaune pushed himself harder than he ever had before and managed to catch up to Weiss.

"See you caught up." Weiss summoned another glyph beneath her only to find herself tackled by Jaune, pinning her to the wall of a nearby building. "Let go!" she struggled against his hands that had clamped firmly around her wrists.

"No!" Jaune roared.

Weiss blinked in surprise; she had never seen Jaune so angry before.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said annoyed her anger flaring.

"You are going to stop, and you are going to listen!" Jaune whispered. "I know he hurt Winter, I know you want revenge, but I'm not going to sit here and watch you run off to die, not again!"

"Jaune?" Weiss asked a little taken aback.

"I won't watch another woman I love throw her life away!"

Weiss was stunned, she could feel Jaune shaking against her; see the tears forming in his eyes.

Silence washed over them as he continued to hold her there.

"Did you?" Weiss finally found her voice again. "Did you just say you love me?"

Jaune blinked a few times, his grip on her loosening.

"I mean…I guess I did." Jaune turned red as his anger gave way to embarrassment. "I guess I just…"

Jaune didn't finish his sentence as Weiss broke free from his loosened hold and brought her lips to his and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry…" Weiss whispered as she pulled back from the kiss and leaned against his shoulder.

"It's alright." Jaune whispered back, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He let go of her, and she looked up at him.

"Together then?" Weiss smiled.

"That's all I ask." Jaune smiled back, as they started making their way to Russytt's location.

"Hey, Weiss." Jaune asked after a block or two of silence.

"Yes, Jaune."

"You know…I did say I love you back there."

Weiss's face turned red before smirking.

"I know." Was her very succinct reply.

Jaune would have pressed the issue, but they had arrived at their location. A branch office of the SDC where else would he choose.

Russytt stood across from the two of them eyes closed as he used his rapier to conduct some invisible band.

"Russytt Strigidae." Weiss called as she pointed Myrtenaster at him.

Russytt opened his eyes and held his rapier out before him.

"Miss Schnee." The faunus bowed.

The three combatants stared at each other for want felt like an eternity.

Russytt charged forward suddenly his rapier humming as it pierced through the air.

Jaune brought his shield to bear, to block the incoming strike.

The battle for Tempest had begun.

* * *

Well another chapter done, sorry this is shorter than usual I just didn't want to artificially extend the chapter and this felt like a good note to leave off on.

This was a weird one to write, it's sort of a transitional chapter I guess. Not much happens but exists to set up the events of future chapters.

We're getting pretty close to the climax of the story and the end of the DSRT arc. Jaune/Weiss v Russytt will have center stage, with a good chunk of Ruby/Yang v Dirge. Those are I feel the more important fights as the characters involved have more personal stakes than just stop the bad guy. Not saying that we won't see Serqet or Tuscan action, just might not be getting as much.

As always let me know your thoughts.


	12. War

**Trapped**

Chapter 10: War

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Ruby Rose was angry.

Dirge rattled his tail causing her vision to blur just enough to allow him to duck under the blade of Crescent Rose.

Ruby Rose was furious.

Another slash another miss, she growled in frustration.

"Hold still, damn it!" Ruby cried as she ran for him rose petals scattering in her wake, another rattle of his tail caused her to stumble and slam into a nearby wall.

Ruby Rose was blind.

"Come on now; you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn like that." Dirge chortled as he leveled his gun at the still reeling Ruby, only to be knocked aside with a punch to the side of his head from Yang.

"Watch where you're looking!" Yang said confidently as Dirge staggered back.

"Damn it." Dirge spat out a tooth as he rubbed his jaw. "You got a mean right hook Miss Xiao Long; I'm going to have so much fun with you." With a flick of his wrist, the revolver in his hand became a knife, and he began to amble towards Yang.

Yang's violet eyes narrowed, from everything she had been told about Dirge he was a coward, he incapacitated Ruby before she could fight back, took her hostage to control the others, and ran away the moment Qrow had shown up not wanting to face someone who could fight back. But now he was confident, unafraid of the two Huntresses before him.

Yang charged to meet him head-on, close quarters combat was her specialty after all, and he seemed to prefer long range, perhaps she could gain the upper hand.

She was very wrong.

Like the snake his feature represented he was able to weave past her punches, and landing a few slashes with his knife, his tail moved by her ear rattling furiously in an attempt to knock her off balance. Only through intense focus was she able to ignore the worst of it.

A shot rang out as Ruby fired into the melee, missing Dirge entirely and grazing Yang's hair.

Yang grit her teeth, there once was a time that she would have lost her cool when that happened. But she couldn't afford to do that now. Not when Ruby was doing a good enough job of losing her cool for the both of them.

"Hoo boy, are you two really supposed to be Huntresses?" Dirge chuckled as he took a step back his knife shifting back into a gun. "Cause you two sure as hell couldn't hit fish in a barrel."

Several thunderous booms sounded as Dirge fired at Yang. Yang managed to sidestep one, but the two other shots flew into her torso. Her aura took the blow and stopped any significant damage, but they did not stop the force of the impact. Yang staggered back falling to the ground.

The snake grinned as his eyes narrowed and he sauntered up to Yang.

"No, you don't!" Ruby roared as she charged at Dirge for another reckless assault.

Yang swore she could see the snake roll his eyes as he ducked under Ruby's slash. Her fists clenched in anger as she realized her mistake. Dirge was indeed a coward, but he showed them no fear. The two sisters' weren't worth being afraid of in his mind. Yang slowly got to her feet, eyes turning red and hair coming alight as she stood cracking her knuckles.

Yang would have to correct his mistake.

Dirge's tail wrapped around the shaft of Crescent Rose the result of another predictable rage-filled attempt at a strike by Ruby.

"Let go damn it!" Ruby pulled on her scythe held tightly by the snake's tail.

"I'm getting real tired of this Miss Rose." Dirge's tail rattled, and with the proximity to her ears, Ruby's vision blurred. "Don't worry Miss Rose just give up and go to sleep I promise I'll make it gentle."

That was when Dirge felt the surge of heat and flame as Yang glared at him a literal fire in her eyes. He was sure she had been knocked out; very few people could take a direct shot let alone two from Eastwood and come out unscathed. Well, it was no matter, he had Ruby's weapon incapacitated, and the blonde was a walking target.

Yang began her charge.

"Predicta…" Dirge began to say but was silenced as Yang's left fist plunged into his gut, Ember Celica discharging. The force of the blow causing Dirge's grip to weaken, he stumbled back. How had she done that, she had crossed the distance in a fraction of the time she had before. Sure she wasn't as fast as Miss Rose, but he knew when to expect it. "Why you!"

Yang came in close for another blow, slightly better prepared this time Dirge brought up his tail and it began to rattle. His eyes widened when Yang continued despite seeing a slight shake of her head, a sure sign his semblance had worked. Not only did she continue, but she also went straight to the source, both of her fists slamming into the rattle from either side.

Aura was the most powerful tool available to Hunters. It could keep you from taking severe wounds, but there were limits to what it could do. The force of Yang's fists colliding with both sides of the rattle caused it to dent and crack, silencing it once and for all. Taking advantage of his shock, Yang followed up with an uppercut to his chin that sent him flying.

Dirge slammed into the wall of a nearby building. He clumsily got to his feet. He gave his tail an experimental shake only to wince in pain.

"No more semblance for you pal." Yang smirked as she cracked her knuckles again. "So are you ready to give up? Please feel free to say no, I'd love to beat on you some more."

Ruby ran past Yang; scythe raised to attack.

"He's mine." Ruby growled.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called worriedly

Dirge glared back at Yang; his gun leveled at her. He ignored Ruby entirely.

"You fucking cunt!" Dirge fired his gun, the resulting bang was deafening, Yang's vision swirled, and she struggled to stay on her feet.

Ruby had almost passed out as she fell to her knees sick to her stomach; the only reason she was still upright was due to using Crescent Rose for support.

Dirge fired again each shot echoing in Yang's head; she felt the bullets bite heavily into her shoulder and torso her aura weakening with every shot.

"Damn it," Yang muttered, and she could feel the power of her semblance coursing through her, after taking so many shots she felt like she could tear a building in half. That was if she could even focus long enough to throw a punch. Yang felt something wrap around her neck, and she was lifted off the ground. What little focus her eyes had she could see that Dirge had ensnared her with his tail.

"You stupid fucking whore!" Dirge growled, his voice as venomous as the viper he represented.

Yang brought her hands up to try and pry the tail off, but another blast from Dirge's revolver, this time going off right next to her ear caused her arms to go limp as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

"You didn't really think my semblance was limited to my tail." Dirge snarled. "Any sound will do, the louder, the better." Dirge pressed the gun to Yang's forehead. "It just takes a lot more effort to use a sound that loud. But you are so worth the effort."

"Just shoot already." Yang spat in his face. Dirge wiped his brow.

"You'd like that wouldn't ya." Dirge smirked. "But I ain't gonna kill you just yet; I'm gonna break you, right here, right now." Dirge glanced behind him to see Ruby still struggling from repeated exposure to his semblance. "While Miss Rose watches." Dirge grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And when I'm done with you, I'm going to move onto her. I'm going to love watching the innocence in those pretty little silver eyes shatter."

"You bastard!" Yang lashed out her hands wrapping feebly around Dirge's tail.

"Oh, I see you want it rough then." Dirge cackled and started to pull her closer, Yang's heels dug into the ground. Dirge could have lifted her effortlessly, but it was so much fun to watch them struggle.

Ruby staggered to her feet, eyes narrowing as she glared at Dirge.

"No." Ruby whispered.

Her aura flared around her, but Dirge paid her no mind. Ruby was no longer a threat in his eyes. Unfortunately, he was right, fast as she was she couldn't outmaneuver sound. But Yang needed her. Ruby focused every last ounce of aura into her legs, it was a risky decision, and it would leave her with nothing to protect the rest of her body.

"Faster than sound." Ruby whispered as her aura continued to gather in her legs, rose petals already falling from them. "Faster than sound, faster than sound." She repeated her mantra.

Ruby's legs tensed for a moment before she bounded forward, several sickening cracks were heard as Ruby launched herself forward faster than she ever had before. A loud booming shockwave was unleashed just as she reached Dirge, blinding all parties involved.

Yang felt the tail around her neck go slack, and she fell to the ground; scrambling to her feet she shook her head trying to clear her vision. The sight before her was horrifying.

Dirge lay on the ground in two very separate pieces, cleaved in half by Ruby's scythe.

"Ruby!" Yang looked around to see Ruby lying on the ground a fair distance away, carnage left in her wake as it looked as if she had skidded across the pavement to stop finally. Yang gasped as she walked up to Ruby.

Ruby was covered in bruises and scratches, but worst of all was her legs, they were spread out as if there were no bones in them, feet pointing one direction, knees pointing another. It was as if the bones in Ruby's legs had shattered.

"Are you okay?" Ruby whispered weakly.

Yang was more impressed that she was even awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ruby." Yang whispered back as she pulled out her scroll.

"Good." Ruby smiled as her body finally gave out.

Yang dialed the scroll sending out a distress signal. She looked down at Ruby afraid to even touch her in her fragile state. Tears welled in her eyes; they had done it. They saved the city, well their part at least, but at what cost.

Ruby's body was broken; Yang doubted she could ever fully recover.

Ruby had killed for her, which was something Yang had never thought possible. Would she be able to handle that news when she woke up? Either way, it didn't matter.

Their part in the war for Tempest was over.

 _#####_

Jaune only just narrowly dodged the rapier slash aimed at his flank.

Weiss used this opening to attempt a strike at Russytt's exposed flank, but the owl faunus contorted his semi-mechanical body to not only dodge but also counter. Weiss jumped back only just avoiding receiving a matching scar over her right eye.

Russytt landed with an exaggerated twirl, and he leveled his rapier at Weiss while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Come now Miss Schnee…" Russytt glanced over at Jaune. "And friend. I expected so much more out of you."

"Oh believe me Russytt I don't plan to disappoint." Weiss said with a scowl on her face.

Weiss pointed at the ground a sizeable yellow glyph appearing beneath both her and Jaune, the spinning hands of a clock appearing on its design empowering the couple.

"Oh time dilation a rather advanced trick Miss Schnee." The owl smirked. "You just might be worth my time after all."

"Sigil and Shield!" Jaune shouted.

Jaune and Weiss raced forward their speed enhanced by Weiss's glyph. They ran to Russytt's side hoping to pincer him.

Russytt turned to face Weiss readying his rapier to parry, but he felt his sword being pulled by a potent force. Swiveling his head to look behind him he saw Jaune approaching his shield leading the charge, upon it was black glyph.

Russytt's rapier was drawn ever closer to Jaune's gravity empowered shield.

Weiss flew in hoping to land a quick and hard strike, without his rapier Russytt would be unable to parry.

The tip of Russytt's rapier glanced of Jaune's shield leaving a scratch on its surface just as he brought his mechanical foot up, one of his talons knocking Myrtenaster aside. Russytt leaped away putting some distance between himself and his foes.

"Damn it!" Jaune swore.

"Any ideas Jaune?" Weiss looked at him.

"Still thinking Weiss."

"Well, well, well, you two are more formidable than I thought you to be." Russytt waved his rapier back and forth. "It seems you have quite a mastery over your glyphs Miss Schnee, and time dilation is a very advanced technique."

"If you're expecting me to thank you for complimenting me, I'm not."

Nor do I want your thanks, Miss Schnee." The owl laughed. "I am just impressed by your skill with your semblance, then again it was probably easy to learn since your glyphs are hereditary."

"What are you implying?"

"Well unlike the rest of the world who have to unlock and learn their semblance on their own." Russytt pointed his rapier at Weiss. "You however like everything else in your life had your semblance handed to you on a silver platter; you knew what to do with it from the very beginning."

"Are you saying just because my semblance is hereditary that I had it easier?" Weiss stamped her foot on the ground. "Do you have any idea how much I trained? How hard I had to work?"

"Yes, it must have been so _difficult_ having the finest tutors money could buy and have access to an endless supply of dust to empower your glyphs." Russytt rolled his eyes.

"That's enough!" Jaune shouted pointing his sword at Russytt. "Belittle her one more time, and I will personally end you."

"Oh, and the valiant knight comes to defend his princess." Russytt's gaze fell on Jaune. "Mr. Arc isn't it? Jaune Arc if I remember correctly."

"Yes, I am." Jaune's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Tell me Mr. Arc what is your semblance?"

"I don't know it; I haven't discovered it yet." Jaune shook his head.

"You haven't discovered it yet." Russytt nodded "Such is the nature of a semblance it is an ability that is wholly unique to you, a manifestation of your very soul, and yet the Schnee do not have this. Nicholas, Winter and now little Weiss all three of them have the same semblance. Now, why is this?"

"What does it matter?" Weiss grit her teeth becoming increasingly annoyed. "The Schnee semblance is hereditary, it is different, but there's nothing wrong with that."

"You would think that." The owl scoffed. "The only known hereditary semblance; just something else to make you special, like the precious little snowflake you are Weiss."

Russytt stretched his arms out to either side, gesturing grandly.

"But would you like to hear my thoughts on the subject? I spent a lot of time studying the intricacies of aura and semblance. I figured you would like to hear it before you perish?"

"Oh please do enlighten us." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

Jaune's griped Crocea Mors tightly.

"Just get to the point already!" Jaune growled, he was running out of patience for the verbose owl faunus.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and from aura, a semblance is born." Russytt began his rather informative lesson. "A semblance is a unique power, born from your soul. Its user shapes the semblance, or others say it's the other way around. But all this tells me one thing."

Russytt chuckled to himself, seemingly amused by what he was about to say.

"That the Schnee have no soul that is the only explanation." Russytt reveled in the look of disgust on Weiss's face.

"Enough of this!" Weiss formed a glyph behind her, and from it, the giant form of an armored knight stepped out. "Jaune!"

"Right." Jaune nodded and stepped over to Weiss's side, his shield raised to defend her while she commanded her summon.

Russytt gazed up at the armored giant a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Well isn't this just like a Schnee." The owl cackled. "I do something you don't like and you respond with force."

Russytt brandished his rapier the blade humming as it cut through the air.

"You're no better than your father Weiss." Russytt taunted.

"Shut up!" Weiss glared at Russytt as her summon swung its massive sword down on the faunus.

Russytt dodged to the side and then leaped backward away from his foes.

"Ah, the infamous Schnee summon glyph." Russytt cackled again. "Even when it comes to your gift wrapped semblance you still have others fight for you."

"Enough!" Weiss roared. "I will not allow you to continue and mock my family name." The Armored Knight bounded forward. "I am sorry for what my father did to you and your town." The summon leaped off another glyph bearing down on Russytt.

"Foolish girl!" A glyph appeared between Russytt and the knight blocking its strike.

"Weiss, why did you…" Jaune said confused.

"That wasn't me Jaune." Weiss took a deep breath as she called her summon back.

"Glyphs the Schnee family semblance, but by no means should you have thought it wholly unique to you."

The glyph before Russytt began to enlarge and spin rapidly.

"A semblance is the reflection of the soul Weiss." Russytt pointed at the glyph with his rapier. "One thing has consumed my life; the annihilation of the Schnee. I trained every day to master my limbs, to hone my skills. I wanted to prove I was better than the Schnee could ever hope to be."

The glyph stopped spinning, and low gasping howl could be heard coming from it.

"It's why I learned how to wield Sforzando." The rapier cut through the air with a dramatic flourish for emphasis. "It's why I believe my semblance manifested as glyphs. So that I could beat you at your own game, to prove that you are nothing before me."

The ghostly form of a skeletal horse strode out of the glyph its hooves clacking on the ground.

"No." Jaune whispered as his grip tightened on his sword. "He seriously fought one of those. I thought there was only one."

The horse neighed as a humanoid shape rose from the horses back it twitched before letting out an unearthly howl.

"I can do everything you can Weiss." Russytt's eyes narrowed as more glyphs formed around him. "And so much more."

The Nuckelavee's arms stretched out towards Weiss and Jaune, as the cawing of giant Nevermores began to fill the sky.

Weiss and Jaune instinctively moved closer to each other ready to defend each other.

An army of summoned Grimm was about to bear down on them, while a crazed madman cackled with glee.

* * *

Sorry about the delay everyone, a lot of real life things got in the way (Ultrasun and Mario Odyssey) I also put out another fic, Lancaster this time go check it out. We are fast approaching the end, my friends. I see maybe 3 to 5 chapters left. But I have started planning for my next big fic.

Disillusioned: Jaune makes his way to Haven academy to become a huntsman; there he becomes the leader of team JCME. He will have to earn the respect of his less than enthusiastic teammates. But it's rather surprising how a little kindness can change even the most stubborn minds. Jaune x Emerald

Also, I have the next trailer for my collab fic.

* * *

SLVR

Virulent Negativity

By Goma Lymekeine

Beta Lightningstrxu

Gray-Trailer

"Gray is hard and ever constant, pushed too far she's had enough"

A young child darted out of a bush and dashed through the woodlands. A panicked expression on his face, he sprinted feverously away. He looked back every so often, checking to see if it was still following.

When he did not see anything, he found the nearest bush and dove into it. He huffed and gasped, as he attempted to both catch his breath and calm his fear. He knew what being afraid meant. He knew what would happen if he continued to be afraid. He knew what was after him. He, sadly, also knew that more could follow. That more _would_ follow. That thought panicked him more.

A loud howl pierced the silence.

Tears streamed down his face. He managed to catch his breath and sprinted out of the bush. The small child did not bother to look behind him anymore. He knew he had to make it back to his village.

Or else.

Another howl sharply cut through the air. Then a few more resonated out in an echoing fury. The child stopped cold, the vicious sound of the howls was enough to unnerve the poor child fully. That and the fact that he had run into the edge of a cliff.

The child's vibrant blue eyes went cloudy. He sat down at the edge of the cliff and stared off into the distance. He had hoped that he could lose himself in the beautiful view offered from this vantage point, that his fear would wash away from the sheer, stunning sight of a misty forest seen from above the mist.

But it was too late

Three small Beowolves emerged forth from the shadows of the forest. The poor child turned around to face his pursuers. They approached the child slowly, snarling and lowering their bodies, ready to strike. The Beowolf standing in the center of the pack leaped out towards the child. The boy braced himself.

Suddenly, a chain lashed forward and wrapped itself around the pouncing Grimm, which yanked the Grimm backward and into the other two. A short, young girl vaulted out of the woods behind the Grimm and stood in front of the boy.

She glanced at the boy. "You okay?" She said with a very concerned tone. She then changed her gaze to focus on the Grimm. A firey gaze. A gaze that has a purpose. The gaze of a protector.

The Grimm got back to their feet and leaped at the girl. She whipped her chain at one the Beowolves, which wrapped itself firmly around the small Grimm, and she flung it at one of the others. The two Grimm collided and were launched back into the woods. The third Grimm, however, managed to land at the girl's feet and swipe at her stomach. She twisted her body, and the fringe on the back of her shirt spun outward. She radiated with a Solid grey light, and the fabric became Ridged.

The Beowolf connected its claw with her now Ridged clothing. The Grimm recoiled in what would seem like pain. The girl took her chain, straightened it out, and her aura radiated once more. Her chain became less pliable and took more of a quarterstaff like form. She bashed the Grimm with her now Ridged weapon, defeating it in a single strike. She took a deep calming breath and watched the woods.

"Mi.. Miss Lith… I'm.. Sor… ssorr…" The boy attempted to apologize, but his tears and fear prevented him from articulating.

"Stay calm." The girl now identified as Lith said in a soothing tone. "You are safe now." The short-haired woman said reassuringly.

As if the Grimm could understand words, and also wanted to prove Lith wrong, they both burst forth from the woods and dashed at her. Lith surveyed the ground for a split second, and dragged her chain-staff on the ground in a circle around her. Grass and gravel spiraled upwards around Lith, who activated her semblance, hardening the debris that formed around her. Her chain became limp once more and she rotated, launching the Ridged debris at the two Grimm, which pierced their bodies. Both fell to the ground, specks of black drifting into the air as the Grimm disintegrated.

Lith wiped the dirt from her grey hair and forehead and glanced back at the boy.

"What were you doing out in the woods so early in the morning?" she questioned with an equal amount of concern and curiosity. "You know it can be dangerous."

"I… I know Miss Grey… but I.. I just…" the boy wiped the tears from his face using the sleeve from his hooded jacket and turned to face the precipice. "Just… look."

Lith looked out over the expanse to see the gorgeous view. The misty treetops amongst the rising sun's rays, paired with the glow from their village in the distance. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"I wanted to see the sunrise… from here.. but… I got lost, and then I saw a Grimm and got scared, and I ran, and… and…"

Lith set a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a nod of understanding. "Just invite me next time, and we can watch the sunrise together" she told him. She grinned as he gave her an enthusiastic nod. "It's okay now, let's just go back." She said with a consoling smile.

"Okay!" the boy sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. The two of them walked back to the village.

Lith and the Boy made it safely back to the village. A large woman ran over to the greet them

"Leif?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" the woman asked in a concerned tone. "Thank you, Lith." She hugged the small boy.

"I'm just glad he is safe." Lith responded.

"Well, why don't you come over to our tent later today, I'll cook you a nice meal." The woman stood up, lifting her child with her. "After all, this isn't the first time you saved Leif, and I know it won't be the last." She glared at her son with a stern, parental stare.

"Sure." Lith smiled at the woman. "Sounds nice."

"Great!" The lady took her son and left towards their tent.

Lith sighed and wandered back to her living area. She entered her family's hut and took a deep breath. Suddenly, something caught her attention, and she wandered over to her table. She tilted her head as she stared at a sealed letter that sat on the table. Curious, she opened the letter.

"Congratulations Miss Grey, on your acceptance to the prestigious Beacon academy."

Lith sighed and stopped reading the letter. She looked it over again and smiled, then looked out her window to see some of the children of her village playing. Children that she had rescued from the Grimm a few times. She also saw their parents and some of the other villagers. People that she lived with grew up with and was trained to help protect.

Lith shook her head and stared at the letter again. With a sigh of resignation, the tossed the letter into the corner of her room and went to lay down on her bed.

She lay in her bed, relaxed, and stared at the pile of letters that existed in the corner of her room. There were several letters she received about her acceptance into Beacon. She turned her body to look away from them and fell asleep.

* * *

Well another trailer stay tuned for the next one

Green Trailer-Verde Galapagos

As always read and review.


	13. Resolution

**Trapped**

Chapter 11 Resolution

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Terror that's all Jaune felt as the summoned Grimm bore down on him and Weiss. Weiss' Knight raised its sword to brace for the impact of the summoned Nuckelavee. That, unfortunately, left the two incoming Nevermores up to Jaune. Jaune sheathed his sword in his shield causing Crocea Mors to shift into its great sword form. With a mighty slash, he cleaved the wing of one of the bird Grimm causing it to dissipate the other struck him from behind knocking him to the ground.

"Jaune!" Weiss called out worriedly while looking over at him. The distraction was causing her summoned knight to falter for a moment against the equine Grimm losing a few feet of precious ground.

"Don't worry about me." Jaune rolled on the ground narrowly avoiding a swipe from a Nevermore's talon. Jumping to his feet, he brought his sword up driving it into the bird shattering it. Weiss turned back to face the Nuckelavee her Knight still struggling against it. She gritted her teeth and focused on pushing the Grimm back meanwhile Russytt only calmly stared.

"Is this truly all the will you can muster Weiss?" Russytt said with a smirk. "Tell me now Weiss, can you even defend yourself properly?" Russytt summoned a glyph beneath him it took the shape of a yellow clock face. To Weiss' shock, the glyph finished it's casting in a fraction of the time it would have taken her. Russytt bounded forward with blinding speed, his rapier poised to strike at Weiss.

Jaune leaped into the path of the blade, the rapiers tip digging into and cracking the pauldron on his left shoulder. Jaune staggered back nearly crashing into Weiss.

"Don't you touch her!" Jaune gasped out, small amounts of blood could be seen trickling out from the cracks in his armor.

"Jaune!" Weiss' eyes widened at seeing the injury. It was as Qrow had reported to her Russytt's blade could somehow bypass aura. The exact mechanics of how he did so still eluded her, but seeing how easily he pierced Jaune's armor, she knew she wouldn't be able to take a hit unscathed.

"I'll be fine Weiss, just focus on that thing." Jaune's gaze flickered to the equine Grimm still clashing with the Knight.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo." Russytt chuckled. "So it seems that you can't even defend yourself properly. A good thing your little _friend_ was here to save you." Russytt taunted. "Poor little Weiss can't do anything on her own. No matter how hard you try." Russytt cackled again.

"Shut up!" Weiss roared. Her Knight vanished and reappeared next to Russytt and swung its massive blade down. The owl faunus jumped out of the way. "I've had it with your baseless accusations. You know nothing about me…" Weiss' summon followed through up with another slash only for her Knight to be blindsided as Russytt's Nuckelavee stretched out its arms and grabbed ahold of the Knight.

"Consider this one small mercy." Russytt sneered. "For an ignorant little girl who knows nothing about the truth of the world." The Grimm's grip tightened around the Knight shattering it. Weiss physically recoiled as if she felt her summons pain. "I'll make it quick." Russytt lashed out with his rapier striking at Weiss' heart. With a quick motion, the revolver on Myrtenaster rotated into place causing the blade to glow white as she brought it to bear.

The rapiers clashed. Sparks flew, and Weiss' knees buckled. The force of the blow threatening to knock her down, only by the grace of her dust effect was she still standing, but its time was quickly running out. Weiss watched as the white glow subsided. It most likely took seconds, but for her, it was agonizingly slow. The glow had vanished completely, metal cracked and creaked.

Myrtenaster's blade shattered.

Weiss' eyes widened as the metallic shards fell to the ground, the clattering sound they made echoed like thunder in her ears. Russytt could only cackle gleefully seeing the look of pure shock on Weiss' face.

"Yes, that look…" Russytt gloated. "That look has made this entire endeavor worth my time; did I break your precious little toy?" Russytt laughed some more before breaking down into a coughing fit. Jaune used the distraction to run to Weiss' side where she still stood frozen staring at the broken handle and hilt.

"Come on Weiss snap out of it." Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder shaking it. Weiss looked up at him.

"Jaune he…" Weiss could barely form a coherent sentence. "It's gone Jaune." Her grip tightened around the broken blade, a large glyph forming behind her, much larger than the one that summoned the Knight. Weiss looked at the remains of Myrtenaster and glared at Russytt with tears streaming down her face. "That sword…." She breathed heavily, and her anger made it hard to collect her thoughts. Russytt finished his coughing fit his gaze falling back to Weiss.

"That sword was what?" Russytt sneered. "A trinket, a bauble, a fancy little toy for you to play the hero with?"

Weiss scowled as a loud clicking sound could be heard coming from the glyph which now came to a stop. Jaune's eyes widened as he listened to the noise.

"Weiss you need to calm down!" He pleaded. "He's just trying to goad you, don't summon that _thing_."

"That sword…" Weiss whispered coldly, ignoring Jaune's words. "That sword was a gift from one of the few members of my family who believed in me becoming a huntress. It was the last thing he gave me before he died. So for destroying it, I'll make you pay!"

A gargantuan insectoid Grimm burst forth from the glyph its long segmented body covered in chitinous plates. It skittered forward on its numerous legs it's sharp mandibles clacking together. It was a Grimm that Jaune and Weiss recognized well. In a way you could say it was the Grimm that brought them together; The Remorhaz.

The monstrous centipede crawled along the ground racing towards Russytt. The owl faunus commanded his Nuckelavee summon to intercept. The equine demon and the insectoid hunter clashed. For a brief moment, they challenged each other before Weiss' summon won out barreling through Russytt's own shattering it. The Remorhaz bore down on Russytt its mandibles clicking menacingly. Russytt stared coldly at the Grimm before leaping out of its path, and the centipede slammed into the ground. Russytt used the moment to charge again at Weiss and Jaune. Weiss attempted to command her summon to turn to intervene but her formed faltered a moment as she struggled to stay on her feet.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo." Rusytt cackled gleefully. "That summon is too much for you, isn't it Weiss. You hardly have the energy or will to control it."

"Shut up…" Weiss panted out a light sheen of sweat had formed on her brow. Theoretically, she could have teleported her summon as she had done so for her Knight previously. But Russytt was sadly correct. She was not used to controlling the powerful Grimm just yet. Dismissing it and reforming it would be taxing. She commanded it to turn and strike, but its movements were much too sluggish. Russytt was upon her his rapier poised to strike. Only for the tip of Russytt's rapier to meet Jaune's great sword. Jaune's ancient blade held fast as the faunus' rapier splintered on impact, damaged from its previous clash with Myrtenaster.

"Sforzando?" Russytt's eyes widened in shock upon seeing his rapier shatter. "No, no, no!" He yelled out in almost childish anger. "I'll kill you; I'll kill all of you!" Jaune swung his sword at Russytt hoping to stop the enraged faunus. A glyph appeared beneath Jaune and tossed him aside. Throwing himself at Weiss, he tackled her to the ground.

"Get off!" Weiss yelled in a panicked tone, pinned down now by this psychotic man. She summoned a red glyph above her, preparing to launch a fireball at the faunus. She never got the chance. With a hum the remains of Russytt's rapier unleashed its full reserve of lightning dust, running a powerful bolt of electricity between the both of them. Weiss could only silently scream as the current ran through her, their auras flickered and wavered unable to stand up to the assault. If Russytt was also in pain he didn't show it, and he only stared into Weiss' eyes. His own eyes now blinded with rage and hatred.

The surge of electricity subsided Russytt glared down at the helpless Schnee girl beneath him, barely conscious and severely burned, himself in a similar condition. Only his single-minded goal kept him awake. The Schnee had to die; Russytt raised his right arm, the mechanical limb jerking erratically from the electric current that it had been subjected to gripping the remains of his rapier he had his target, Weiss' heart, it was right there ready to be impaled by his shattered blade.

That was when Russytt felt his arm wrenched to the side, could hear the sound of metal breaking. He watched as he saw his rapier and forearm clatter to the ground to his side.

"Get away from her!" Jaune roared as his shoulder slammed into the faunus knocking him away. Jaune stood defensively over Weiss as Russytt cackled madly from the ground his limbs jerking erratically, his breaths coming in gasps.

"Go ahead and finish me, boy." Russytt coughed out. "I'll die knowing that I took that insufferable brat with me." Russytt's mad laughter devolved into a hacking cough as his body stilled his eyes still wide open and staring vacantly. Jaune's eyes lingered on Russytt's body a moment longer ensuring her was no longer a threat.

"Weiss!" Jaune turned dropping Crocea Mors as he knelt down next to her. She was gasping for breath, electrical burns covering her body, her hair charred black in places. He checked her vitals while fishing for his scroll and activating its emergency beacon. "come on Weiss. Just stay with me until the medics arrive." He watched in horror as Weiss' chest stopped rising.

Jaune went to work immediately, placing both hands on her chest he began to compress.

"Come on Weiss don't do this." Jaune pleaded before pushing his lips against hers breathing into her lungs. He continued performing chest compressions, tears streaming from his eyes. For the second time in only a few weeks Weiss was at death's door, and for the second time in his life, Jaune could do nothing as another person he cared about slipped through his fingers. "Weiss, please!" his voice grew more frantic as he continued to try and breathe life into her. He didn't notice at first when his hands started to glow, and his aura flowed into Weiss. "What the…?" he blinked in confusion. Weiss let out a sharp gasp.

Safe, that is what Weiss felt at that moment. She had just been fighting for her life against a madman who wanted nothing more than to see the life drain from her eyes. When Russytt had unleashed his electric attack, she had never felt that much pain. It was so painful she couldn't even scream. But now she felt safe, safer than she had ever felt before. She had never felt like this before. She could feel other things too; worry, anger, fear, regret, grief, relief, and…love? Whose feelings were these? They most certainly weren't hers; it was overwhelming but not unpleasant. Weiss' eyes fluttered open.

"Jaune?" she asked confused as she looked up to see Jaune kneeling over her, tears streaming from his eyes and a large smile.

"Weiss!" Jaune sobbed out.

"Jaune what's…" Weiss stopped as she saw the glow of light that was enveloping her. "What is this?" She tried to sit up.

"Stay down you were hurt. You stopped breathing." Jaune let out a long sigh. "I thought I lost you there for a minute. Then this happened…" He nodded down his hands still emitting that soft and warm light. "I don't know what it is exactly but its healing you."

"Jaune…" Weiss placed one of her hands on his. "I think it's your semblance." She smiled weakly. "You finally did it."

"Well, whatever it is." Jaune squeezed her hand. "I'm glad to have it. Just sit tight Weiss, paramedics will be here soon."

"Okay." Weiss nodded as she settled back down, letting the warmth of Jaune's semblance wash over her. Even with the healing, she was exhausted, she could feel sleep coming to claim her. She had so many questions, but she would trust Jaune to take care of her. "Hey, Jaune…"

"Yeah Weiss."

"I love you." Weiss smiled as her eyes fluttered shut and sleep took her. She never heard Jaune's reply but judging from the way she could feel his aura waver she knew that he loved her too.

 _#####_

Blake struggled against her bonds. She had been tied to the very machine that spelled doom for the city of Tempest. She was unsure why she had been brought here, to be used as hostage perhaps, or maybe it was to torture her to have her watch as Tuscan fought her friends. If what was currently happening could even be called a fight.

Slaughter, pointless, and one-sided.

Those were all apt descriptions of the scene unfolding before her. Ren and Nora were very competent fighters; Ren with his precise movements and mastery of aura control, and Nora with her overwhelming strength. Second possibly only to Yang. None of it mattered against Tuscan's sheer brutality, his unwavering will, and mastery of his semblance. It was like watching a wave crash against an unyielding wall.

"Raaagh." Nora roared as she once again charged the shark faunus, her hammer wreathed in pink lightning. Tuscan only stared his eyes cold and dead to the world; his 'switch' had been flipped. Nora phased right through him, Tuscan pivoted on his foot to turn and retaliate. Lashing out with his weapon, a trident with many jagged spikes jutting off its point; the perfect weapon to impale someone with, to cause massive internal damaged and suffering. A weapon ideal for the Butcher of the Fang.

"Nora!" Ren called to warn her while lashing out at him, his twin blades dancing. Ren's strike phased right through Tuscan; but the action saved Nora from being impaled, the spines of his trident passing through her stomach harmlessly. They had figured out quickly the weakness of their opponent's semblance. Tuscan was either wholly solid or wholly intangible. There was no in-between. If the shark faunus was being attacked it meant he could not strike back and if his attack struck it meant he was vulnerable. It also meant he could not strike from inside of objects.

All of these weaknesses and more Ren and Nora had gleaned from their short battle with Tuscan. They proved useless. The speed with which Tuscan could switch between solid and intangible was mind-boggling. Blake could only watch as Tuscan slipped into the ground and moments later popped back out his trident striking Ren in the back, his aura shimmered and shattered. He fell to his knees, Storm Flower clattering to the ground.

"Ren!" Nora screamed as she charged the faunus ready to deliver a crushing blow, all the hammer crushed was the pavement beneath Tuscan's feet as the hammer passed harmlessly through him. With a quick lunge, his trident stabbed into Nora's stomach launching her away into a nearby tree her aura likewise shattering.

Blake struggled frantically with her bonds, as she watched Tuscan stalk slowly towards Nora's slumped body.

"Tuscan stop!" Blake screamed. The shark faunus turned and stared blankly at her.

"It will be over soon Blake." Tuscan whispered coldly. "Just close your eyes; I don't want you to see this side of me."

"Then don't do it!" Blake pleaded she pulled at her bonds with all her might, a loud crack sounded, and Blake cried out in pain, her wrist broken. Tuscan's step faltered as he turned to face Blake.

"Blake are you alright?" Tuscan asked concerned. A crack had formed in his cold demeanor, as much as she hated to admit it Blake knew that she was shark faunus' weakness.

"I think I broke my wrist." Blake gasped out; it was a stupid decision to do that. But it bought Ren and Nora some time at least. Even now she could see Ren start to stir, and He looked up at her; her cat ears flicking slightly it wasn't much, but it was a sign of acknowledgment. One that hopefully went unnoticed by Tuscan.

"Blake." Tuscan walked up to her kneeling next to her. "You shouldn't have struggled so hard." Tuscan sighed. "Let me go finish them off, and I'll come back for you." Tuscan stood and started to turn around.

"Wait, please!"

"Blake, I have a job to do, and I'm…"

"I love you!" Blake shouted interrupting him. Tuscan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really?" Tuscan turned to face her, a look of childlike wonder in his eyes.

"Yes!" Blake lied through her teeth nodding emphatically. Tuscan inched closer to her. "You've taken such good care of me, how could I not."

"That's great!" Tuscan knelt down next to her a wide smile spread across his face. She could see Ren slowly sneaking up from behind. She had him distracted, and she only needed to ensure he was solid for the strike. Blake steeled herself; there was only one way to accomplish that goal.

"Yes, it is so before you finish off my friends…" Blake began in a coy tone. "Do you think I could have a kiss? You know for luck." Blake inwardly gagged, this would not be pleasant, but it was the only way to make him remain solid.

"Sure." Tuscan leaned forward closing his eyes. Blake slowly brought her lips to his. His hand came up to cup her face; his touch was surprisingly gentle. That was when Blake heard the strike, she felt Tuscan stiffen, his hand gripping tightly onto her. After a moment she managed to pull back.

Tuscan's eyes were wide the blades of Ren's guns buried deeply in his back, a look of shock and betrayal on his face.

"I'm sorry…" Blake whispered. Tuscan coughed a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth.

"No, you're not…" Tuscan gasped out his body limp, and he slumped forward falling to the ground.

"Good idea…" Ren panted. "Good thing you were able to distract him."

Blake could only stare silently at the lifeless body of Tuscan. Tuscan was what he said he was a monster that couldn't be stopped, but he was also a boy damaged beyond repair. Someone who desperately needed help, and she had helped put him down like a dog.

Everything that Blake had dealt with the past few days, her captivity, her helplessness all of it came pouring out as she broke down and cried. Her part in the battle for Tempest was over, and while brief it was no less brutal.

 _#####_

Weiss' eyes slowly opened, blinking she looked around. She was in a hospital room that much she could tell. She had spent a lot of time in hospitals recently come to think of it. Slowly she sat up her joints felt a little stiff but other than that she felt great. She stretched while letting out a yawn. Better than great she felt amazing, Jaune's semblance whatever it did had done wonders. She felt better than she had before the battle.

Looking over to her left she saw Jaune fast asleep in a chair next to her bed. Weiss smiled and slipped quietly out of bed and snuck over to him. Leaning in she kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you." Weiss whispered she couldn't help but feel a little giddy inside as Jaune smiled in his sleep. Turning on her feet, she twirled in place and made her way to the bathroom. While she was sure she was fine, she wanted to assess her injuries properly. Flipping on the light, she gazed into the mirror and gasped loudly at what she saw.

Her hair had been cut.

It shouldn't have been that big a deal, after all, she had been electrocuted earlier today; even with Jaune's aid, she should be glad she didn't have more permanent damage. To be so shocked by such a superficial change, but even still. She slowly brought a hand up to run it through her now shortened locks. It wasn't much longer than Ruby's hair.

"I think it looks cute." A voice called from behind Weiss causing her to jump slightly. Turning around she saw Jaune leaning against the doorway. "Then again I'm pretty sure it's impossible for you not to be." He smiled at her. That stupid, infuriating and heartwarming grin, Weiss ran into his arms hugging him tightly. Burying her face into his shoulder, she began to cry. Jaune just wrapped his arms around her.

Weiss cried for several minutes, while Jaune held her. Finally, Weiss pulled back wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry I just…" Weiss struggled to find the right words. She hadn't felt particularly sad, nor had she been crying tears of joy. But everything that had happened over the past couple of days had finally come spilling out. Ruby being taken hostage, the assault on her sister, Blake's disappearance, the loss of Myrtenaster and even her own brush with death; It was all over. They had won.

"I understand." Jaune nodded. "A lot's happened." Jaune rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's overwhelming."

"Hey, Jaune." Weiss whispered.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"Your semblance do you think you can activate it again?"

"I can try." Jaune said a little unsure.

After a minute or two, they both became wreathed in soft white light. There was that feeling again; complete and total safety. Weiss reached up to cup his face and pulled him down into a kiss. It was tender and sweet much more chaste than previous kisses they had shared. But this was different she could feel all of him all of his thoughts, feelings, hopes, and dreams. Their very souls had become intertwined. After a few more moments the glow subsided.

"I love you." They both said at the same time, before kissing again.

"You know." Jaune mused as he pulled back from the kiss. "We've kind of come full circle."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked a little confused.

"Well, when you think about it. Our relationship started in a hospital right after we both had a life-threatening experience." Jaune chuckled. "We're even here in a bathroom; at least you didn't barricade yourself in this time."

"Shut up!" Weiss playfully punched him in the ribs. "But I see your point. We do seem to end up in bathrooms a lot. Speaking of…" She looked up at him a warm smile on her face. "I could really use a shower."

"So could I." Jaune kissed her again.

The hospital shower was nowhere near as spacious as what they were used to, and it was all too brief due to never knowing when a nurse might walk in. But it was more than enough to reaffirm their bond. After quickly redressing they made their way back to bed, cuddling close together.

They had endured more hardship in only a few weeks than most couples would experience in their entire lives. But together they had pulled through; nothing could ever hope to stand in their way.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, free from all of life's worries.

* * *

Well so ends another chapter, the second to last actually. Hard to believe we're almost there. Sorry this took so long; combat is not my strong suit. I know we didn't see Serqet fight but after looking over the story, her fight had no narrative impact. Her fighting Qrow didn't serve any greater purpose. Even Tuscan v Nora and Ren wasn't that huge, hence coming in at the end of the conflict.

To those who are interested I started a new fic called Last Resort, it's a Dragonslayer (Yang x Jaune) story.

Also do you like white knight? Of course you do its why you're here. I'm sure most of you are familiar the fic Letters to Winter by Mallobaude and if you aren't then what are you doing here go read it. In my opinon I consider it to be the flagship fic for white knight. But if you are familiar with it did you know there is more? I commissioned a one shot called Laid Bare that takes place in the Letters to Winter timeline. Do you like Jaune and Weiss and beach vacation shenanigans then you'll love this.

As always like, comment and subscribe.


	14. Aftermath

**Trapped**

Chapter 12 Aftermath

By Lightningstrxu

* * *

Weiss' heels clacked as she made her way down the hospital hallway. It had been one month since the White Fang's attack on Tempest. Most of their group had recovered from their ordeal; most but not all. Reaching the room, she lightly tapped on the door.

"Ruby, are you decent?" Weiss said clearly, as to be heard through the door.

"I'm always awesome, Weiss." Ruby replied from the other side of the door. "It's so much better than decent." Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed before opening the door. Ruby sat hunched over a desk, sketching something. The desk itself was a disaster area; all around it crumpled sheets of paper littered the floor.

"It'll be just a moment, Weiss." Ruby held a hand up with a single finger extended. Ruby then went back to sketching on the large sheet of graph paper she had procured. It was a rare sight to behold Ruby being so intently focused. She was sketching furiously, her eyes darting back and forth. "And done." Ruby looked up from her work. "Come here, Weiss." Weiss walked over and looked over her partner's shoulder.

"Is this the latest design?" Weiss asked as she looked at the rather impressive sketch of a rapier on the paper.

"Sure is." Ruby beamed. "What do you think?" Weiss' eyes scanned over the schematic.

"It looks alright." Weiss stated after a moments study.

"Only alright?" Ruby looked forlornly down at the drawing.

"I'm sure its fine, Ruby!" Weiss sighed. "Look whatever you make for me will be perfect, I don't have much experience in weapon design. That's why I asked you." She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I can't think of anybody I would trust more to design a new rapier for me than you."

"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby beamed. She then started packing up her supplies. "How goes the recovery effort?"

"It's going well." Weiss replied. "Thanks to us, we kept the damage to the city to a minimum; you caused the most damage."

"Ah well, I did kind of cause a sonic boom." Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Not one of my best ideas, as you can see." Ruby motioned down to her legs. Weiss frowned slightly; It was easy to forget sometimes, the current condition of Ruby's legs. The younger girl didn't let it bother her. Weiss' gaze flitted down to see Ruby's legs, heavily wrapped and braced, ensuring they didn't move. Even now Ruby was currently sitting in a wheelchair; it would be months before she would fully recover. "Don't give me that look, Weiss." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Sorry, Ruby." Weiss whispered, attempting to put a smile back on her face.

"Don't apologize." Ruby snapped. "I made the decision to push myself beyond my limits, Weiss. This is my fault, so stop looking sad every time you see me; you and Jaune both."

"Okay." Weiss nodded. Jaune's semblance could work miracles, but there were limits to what even he could fix. He had tried healing Ruby as soon as he had recovered from healing her. But it was too late, the older the injury, the less effective Jaune's semblance was. Ruby healed enough that she would make a full recovery, but not enough to allow her to skip over the process. Which sadly meant that Winter was well beyond his capability to help.

"Good, so how are you and Jaune doing?" Ruby said with a sly smile. "You've had that hotel room all to yourself for a month now."

"I don't know what you're implying, Ruby." Weiss said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "What Jaune and I do is none of your concern, and since when have you cared about my love life? I would expect this from Yang, not you."

"I'm just so bored, Weiss!" Ruby sighed. "You all visit me often enough, but I'm still by myself a lot of the time, and even _I_ can only work on weapon design for so long." Ruby let out a groan of frustration. "So right now, living vicariously through you is all I've got."

"Well, you'll have to find someone else's love life to snoop through Ruby; my lips are sealed."

"That means you've done stuff." Ruby giggled.

"Shut up!" Weiss scolded, her face turning red.

"You know, I can always grill Uncle Qrow about him and your sister." Ruby teased. "Not that he'll visit anytime soon."

"Speaking of that drunkard, I've yet to give him a piece of my mind." Weiss angrily spat. "Did you know he has not once visited my sister since she was hospitalized? He won't even visit you."

"Well, duh." Ruby stated in a matter of fact manner. "A hospital is the last place my uncle should be stepping foot in. Especially when people he cares about are being treated there."

"That doesn't make any sense." Weiss said with a look of confusion on her face.

"What?" Ruby replied, equally confused. "Did nobody ever tell you about my uncle's semblance?"

"No." Weiss shook her head.

"Qrow's semblance is bad luck." Ruby stated plainly. Weiss stared incredulously as if something as esoteric as 'bad luck' could be a semblance.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope." Ruby smirked. "Qrow causes uncontrolled bad luck around him; it can hit his enemies, himself, and most importantly, his friends. If something can go wrong around my uncle, it probably will."

Weiss blinked in realization as Ruby's words washed over her. Ruby's uncle hadn't avoided Winter because he didn't care. Winter had been in critical condition when she had first arrived if any one thing had gone wrong…Weiss shook her head; she didn't want to think about it. Even now, Winter still hadn't woken up, though her condition had significantly improved. All that time he had avoided her because he wanted to protect her from his semblance?

"I suddenly feel like I owe your uncle an apology and a hug." Weiss sighed.

"Yeah." Ruby chuckled. "He has that effect on people." Ruby looked around the room for a moment, fidgeting nervously. "Hey, Weiss."

"Yes, Ruby?" Weiss glanced over at her partner. "Is something wrong, do you need something?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Ruby shook her head. "It's just; I've been doing some thinking. Kind of have had a lot of time to do so. But when I get out of here, would you want to go shopping with me?"

"Oh, what did you want?" Weiss asked. "Did you need to pick up some new dust rounds?"

"No, it's not that?" Ruby shook her head. "I just thought it might be time for a new look, and well, I don't know anything about clothes and I trust your opinion, Weiss."

Weiss heart nearly skipped a beat. Ruby wanted to go clothes shopping? Ruby Rose…her partner who still referred to heels a 'lady stilts,' felt the need to improve her look?

"I'd love to." Weiss smiled. "Just don't bring Yang along; she thinks she knows what fashion is." Weiss and Ruby both broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"You're welcome, Ruby." Weiss leaned down to hug the younger girl. "I have to go now, same time tomorrow?"

"Of course." Ruby squeezed her partner once more before letting go. "Have a good day, Weiss."

"You too, Ruby." Weiss said as she slipped out the door.

 _#####_

Weiss walked into her hotel room, and she smiled when she saw Jaune fast asleep on the bed. She gently closed the door behind her. Slipping out of her heels, she tiptoed up to the bed. Sliding in next to him, Weiss wrapped her arms around and nuzzled him. His eyes popped open.

"Morning…" Jaune said with a yawn.

"More like afternoon." Weiss replied. "What time did you end up getting back? You weren't here when I left this morning."

"Around ten." Jaune mumbled still half asleep. "Ren and I were clearing out some of the lingering Grimm. They've started thinning out, so hopefully, they won't be a problem soon." The creatures of Grimm; this was one of the main reasons their group had stayed behind in Tempest for so long. While the White Fang attack had failed, it had brought with it a massive spike in negative emotions; both from the event itself as well as increased tension throughout the city during the aftermath. With that surge of negativity came the Grimm, they had all taken turns on patrol duty to thin out the numbers. With the city returning to normalcy the Grimm were finally dispersing. "Why, what time is it now?"

"A little after one." Weiss whispered. "Go back to sleep; you deserve some rest." She moved forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay." Jaune nodded snuggling back into his pillow, Weiss reached up to run her fingers through his hair. She gave a small smile, content to watch him sleep. Never in all her wildest dreams would she have imagined being so close with someone, to be able to let her guard down around him so completely. Her eyes drifted shut as she cuddled him, completely at peace.

That was until a knock at the door jolted Weiss awake. Indignantly rolling out of bed, she stomped over to the door.

"What?" Weiss snapped as she flung the door open.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Miss Schnee." The man at the door bowed. "But, I have a parcel for you." The man held out a small white envelope.

"Oh…" was all Weiss could reply, her face tinged red with slight embarrassment for snapping at the man like that. She reached out and took the letter from the man. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Miss Schnee." The man bowed before walking away, Weiss closed the door and wandered over to a nearby chair.

"What did you get?" Jaune asked suddenly, causing her to jump.

"I got a letter." Weiss replied while breaking the seal on the letter and opening it. "What?" her face scrunched up in confusion as her eyes scanned the page.

"What does it say?"

"It's from the manager of The Hanging Gardens." Weiss' eyes narrowed as she reread the letter. "As a reward for services to the city of Tempest, they are giving me one week's stay along with a guest of my choice at a private suite on the property."

"That's great." Jaune smiled. "You could use a vacation."

"What?" Weiss gasped. "There's no way I could accept this. I do my work for the good of others, how would it look if I started accepting gifts for doing my civic duty."

"Weiss, you saved a city; we all saved a city. Taking a vacation doesn't make you a bad person."

"Hmmph." Weiss huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm not going, and that's final."

 _#####_

Weiss Schnee _was_ going, and that was final. Weiss sighed as she sat in the airship that would take her to her destination. Never again would she doubt the persuasiveness of Ruby, Yang, and Nora. The group of the had all apparently received resort stays, which had alleviated her fears of receiving preferential treatment due to her name. But when Weiss had suggested they all go together, she had received an emphatic no from everyone. They had all insisted that she go with Jaune.

"Stupid airship." Jaune groaned sitting next to her, attempting to keep his stomach down on the short ride.

"Can't your semblance help with that?" Weiss asked, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"I can't focus enough to bring it up." Jaune sighed. "Besides, I don't think it would help this anyway."

"Well, it's a short ride anyway." Weiss gave him an encouraging smile. True to her words, the airship ride was very brief, and they docked and exited the airship. "Wow!" Weiss exclaimed as her eyes widened. Before her was a verdant paradise: Green grass and flowers of all possible colors stretched as far as she could see. Never would she have thought that a place so green could exist in Atlas; It was a truly a marvel of Atlesian engineering.

"It's amazing." Jaune commented, snapping Weiss out of her reverie.

"Yeah, it is." Weiss smiled up at him. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Jaune reached out and took her hand in his. Walking hand in hand, they made their way down the path. It was still hard to believe everything they were seeing, it was sunny and warm; butterflies fluttered around to all the various flowers. "This place Jaune, it's just so…so."

"It is very impressive."

"Jaune, can you imagine the engineering that went into this place." Weiss looked around taking everything in. "The temperature controls, the artificial skyline and sun, all these flowers." Weiss gripped tighter onto Jaune. "Do you think they'd let see the dust facilities so I can study them." Weiss looked up at him her eyes shining.

"Perhaps." Jaune couldn't help but smile back. Seeing Weiss as excited about dust as Ruby would be about weapons. It took about another half hour for them to reach their destination. A private cabin well away from the central facility surrounded by some of the most breathtaking scenery either had ever seen, lush green grass perfectly trimmed, roses of every imaginable color, and even a small pond of perhaps the clearest water either had ever seen.

Walking up to the cabin Weiss' gaze happened to fall upon the small sign by the door. Honeymoon Suite. That brought on an unexpected wave of nervousness; she had thought she had prepared for this. While she and Jaune had shared a hotel room for the past month, with how busy their schedule had been, often patrolling at opposing hours their relationship had not advanced much; physically at least. But now, they would be alone for an entire week with no interruptions; she was ready for that next step that much she knew, but it did not make her any less anxious. Opening the door, they stepped inside.

Inside was a grand and lavishly decorated living room; a plush couch was the room's centerpiece.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Jaune exclaimed, looking around.

"It is rather cozy." Weiss replied.

"This is cozy?" Jaune asked, incredulously motioning to the room.

"Well comparatively." Weiss shrugged.

Jaune could only shake his head. Guessing that, compared to the opulent Schnee manor, this cabin could be considered cozy. Making their way to the bedroom, they were greeted by perhaps the plushest bed he'd ever seen. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a lone suitcase: Weiss'.

"Did they forget my suitcase?" Jaune looked around the room. "They were supposed to bring it here right?"

"Well, mine arrived." Weiss helped Jaune in his search. "Maybe they forgot it? You'll have to check with the main desk."

"Yeah…" Jaune sighed. "I just thought a five-star tourist resort would have better service than this." Jaune headed to the door. "I'll be back in a bit, Weiss." With that, Jaune exited.

Weiss stood there a moment, watching the door. After a few minutes, she was sure that Jaune was gone, and she let out a sigh of relief. It had been a gamble. But slipping a tip to the courier to "conveniently" forget Jaune's bag had paid off. Now she had time to prepare; she walked over to the windows and closed the blinds.

"Jaune Arc." Weiss smirked devilishly, as she searched through her suitcase. "You had best appreciate this."

 _#####_

Jaune trudged up the path towards the cabin, it had taken over an hour to go to the main desk and walk back. With suitcase in tow, he muttered under his breath, but he was back now. Ready to share a relaxing evening with Weiss. He reached out and opened the door.

"Hey, Weiss…" Jaune's voice trailed off as he stepped inside. The cabin was darkened all the curtains drawn. Candles had been lit bathing everything in a soft light. "Weiss?"

"In the bedroom Jaune~!" Weiss called out her voice sounding oddly giddy. Jaune walked swiftly to the bedroom.

"Weiss what's…" Jaune's words died in his throat. Weiss lay upon the bed clad only in pale blue lingerie and a pair of heels.

"Like what you see?" Weiss was giggled upon seeing Jaune's stunned silence; she stood slowly and started to sashay towards him; only to nearly fall flat on her face.

"Weiss!" Jaune reached out and caught her. "Are you okay?"

"My hero!" Weiss grinned before pressing her lips to his in perhaps the sloppiest kiss she had ever given him. She pulled back still giggling. Jaune licked his lips a strange taste in his mouth; his eyes caught sight of the bottle of wine on the nightstand next to the bed, two glasses stood next to it. One full and the other empty.

"Weiss, have you been drinking?" Jaune asked concerned.

"You gone a looong time." Weiss replied nuzzling into his chest. "I got nervous, so I mayhave had a few to calm my nerves."

"Uh huh…" Jaune could only nod in response. "How many is a few?" Weiss' face scrunched up as she began to count on her fingers, seeming to struggle with the basic concept of counting.

"This many!" Weiss exclaimed while proudly holding up three fingers. "I think." She added with a whisper.

"Three huh?." Jaune sighed and shook his head. While he doubted the wine was particularly potent that many glasses in so short of time would leave a girl of Weiss' stature completely floored. "Alright let's get you into bed Weiss."

"Yessss!" Weiss cheered as she bounded away from him and flopped ungracefully on the bed. "Come here Jaune." She purred seductively.

"I'll be there in just a moment." Jaune walked over to Weiss' suitcase; searching through it he quickly found her nightgown. Walking back to the bed he held it out to her. "Put this on."

"Jaaaaune, you're supposed to take my clothes off not tell me to put more on." Weiss pouted looking up at him with sad eyes.

"You are if you're going to bed." Jaune held firm not swayed by her pleadings. "So put on your pajamas and let's get ready for bed."

"Wouldn't you rather do other _things_?" Weiss giggled again apparently amused by her own innuendo.

"In the morning Weiss, I promise first thing we can do all the things you want." Jaune waved the nightgown in front of her again. "But for now let's get some rest okay." Weiss stared at the garment a moment longer.

"Okay!" Weiss chirped happily grabbing the gown and pulling it over her head, after struggling with the apparently complex article of clothing for a minute she succeeded in putting it on. Jaune lay down on the bed next to her. Weiss immediately clamped onto him nuzzling his shoulder. "Mine!"

"That's right Weiss." Jaune smiled a little amused at this side of Weiss. "I'm yours."

"And don't yoooou forget it!" She poked him in his side with her finger to punctuate her statement, before resuming her snuggling.

"I won't Weiss." Jaune wrapped his arms around her, slowly but surely Weiss' eyes drifted shut, and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Poor girl." Jaune kissed the top of her heard. Weiss was going to have a hell of a morning when she woke up. But he'd be there to help her.

#####

Weiss' eyes fluttered open the room was dark, why was it so dark? She blindly reached out where she knew the nightstand to be, after about a minute of fumbling she found the lamp and turned it on. This proved to be a poor decision.

"Ah!" Weiss gasped as she buried her face back into her pillow. The lamp was evil; it must have been a creature of Grimm in disguise. But how would a Grimm get into her and Jaune's cabin it just… Suddenly Weiss remembered last night, and all that prep work wasted because of nerves. She had made a complete fool of herself. She felt stupid, felt embarrassed, and most importantly felt sick. Leaping out of bed she sprinted to the adjoining bathroom, before emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. This was supposed to be a romantic getaway, and here she was sick as a dog from her own stupidity.

That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by warmth as her body was enveloped in white light. Concern, comfort, and relief. Those were three emotions she felt most strongly through Jaune's semblance.

"It's okay Weiss." Jaune whispered. "I'm here." Weiss turned back and looked at him. He smiled at her and held up a small hand towel. Weiss took it from him and wiped her face off. "Feeling better?" Weiss weakly shook her head in reply unable to find the strength for words. Physically she felt better, but emotionally? That was another story. "Come on." Jaune stood and held his hand out to her. "Let's get you back to bed." Weiss grabbed onto his hand, and she was pulled to her feet. After guiding her back to the bed, Jaune helped her into the bed. "I'll be right back; I'll go make you some breakfast." Jaune kissed her forehead before exiting the room.

Weiss lay on the bed staring at the door, why wasn't he upset like she was? She had ruined the evening, quite possibly the entire vacation. She had been so stupid. Jaune entered the room after a few minutes, a glass of water and a plate of toast in hand.

"Here." Jaune handed the plate to her which Weiss accepted.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Weiss asked exasperated, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hmm?" Jaune looked at her curiously. "Why would I be?"

"Cause I ruined our evening!" Weiss snapped. "Last night was supposed to be perfect, you'd return from your excursion find me on the bed and then…" Weiss' face turned red. "You know… _things_ would happen."

"Weiss." Jaune sighed. "You didn't ruin anything, I never expected anything to happen last night. I don't expect anything to happen tonight or any night for that matter. We both have the rest of our lives ahead of us, if things are meant to happen, well they'll happen."

"I still made a complete fool of myself." Weiss commented while taking a bite of her toast.

"You did." Jaune smiled. "But you're my fool, you dolt."

Weiss smiled back at him; looking into his eyes she knew at that moment that he was right. They had their whole lives ahead of them. A life she was now sure would be with Jaune Arc. He was irritating, naïve, goofy, kind and gentle; be he was hers, and she was his. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew one thing for sure.

They would be there to face it together.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Epilogue Five Years Later**_

Jaune paced nervously in the living room of their apartment. He checked his scroll.

"Come on Weiss where are you?" Jaune put his scroll back in his pocket. Weiss was usually very punctual, but she was running nearly an hour late. "Maybe she got stuck in traffic." He seemed to say to no one in particular. Jaune sighed rubbing his hand through his hair he flopped down on the couch; His eyes were wandering to the various pictures around the room, five years' worth of memories he and Weiss had built together. The final confrontation with Salem, the peace that rose up in its place. Grimm were still an occasional issue, but they were no longer the oppressive force that threatened mankind. He smiled when his gaze fell upon the centerpiece of the room, Hanging on the wall was his shield and crossed behind it was Crocea Mors and Weiss' new rapier Kolter Mond, and hanging just below was the broken hilt of Myrtenaster.

"I'm home!" Weiss called out as she walked into the room.

"Oh finally." Jaune stood up to greet her. "I was starting to get worried."

"I had a doctor's appointment." Weiss replied as she hung up her coat. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh…" Weiss laughed nervously. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Weiss?" Jaune's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Jaune." Weiss took in a deep breath; there was no reason to dance around the subject. "I'm pregnant." Jaune stood there blinking in stunned silence.

"Oh my gosh!" a voice shouted from the hallway closet.

"Ruby shut up!" another voice whispered harshly.

"What?" Weiss looked confused before a scowl formed on her face before stomping over to her closet and flinging the door open causing Ruby, Blake, and Yang to spill out.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby waved sheepishly.

"Congratulations!" Yang cheered.

"We're sorry." Blake sighed.

Weiss turned on her feet and walked back over to Jaune.

"Jaune, is there a reason my team was hiding in our closet?" Weiss inquired coldly.

"Well, you see…" Jaune stammered out. "It was supposed to be a sort of surprise party."

"Oh really?" Weiss' foot tapped impatiently on the ground. "A surprise for what? My birthday is months away!"

"Well, you see Weiss…" Jaune began nervously. He reached into his hoodie pocket and presented Weiss with a small and ornate dagger, perfect for her to wield in her off hand. It was delicate looking, almost as if it were made of glass. Weiss could see the small space in the hilt of the dagger where a dust crystal could be inserted. Etched into the guard was the design of a snowflake overlapping a crescent moon. "Weiss Schnee…" Jaune knelt down before her. "Will you marry me?"

Weiss froze her heart hammering in her chest, her mind racing to find the right response, and her lips struggling to form the words.

"Really Jaune?" Weiss spoke at last. "A surprise engagement party, what if I had said no?"

"What?" Jaune could hardly suppress the confusion on his face.

"This has to be one of the most ridiculous and idiotic ideas you've ever had." Weiss continued berating him. "But it's also the sweetest, romantic and the most heartfelt thing you've ever done." Her tone softened as a smile formed on her face. "Of course I'll marry you, you dolt."

"Woohoo!" Nora shrieked as she popped up from behind the couch, followed by Ren who looked exhausted. "Kiss him!"

Weiss' eye twitched as she glared at Jaune who could only laugh nervously.

"By the way, Ren and Nora are here too."

Weiss sighed, only Jaune would think to invite so many people to what should be a private moment between the two of them. But then again who was she to disappoint a crowd. Helping him to his feet, she accepted the dagger from him and pulled him close.

Wrapping her arms around him, she brought her lips to his.

* * *

Well so ends this long and rather interesting journey that this story has been. Considering that this story was originally meant to be a one-shot I don't think it turned out half bad. But Trapped is now over. But all is not lost if you haven't checked it out yet there is my new story Last Resort (Which will now have my full focus for a little bit at least.) A Dragon Slayer fic. There is also Disillusioned my upcoming Topaz (Jaune x Emerald) fic which if things go my way should be out sometime in March. To all fans of Weiss there is also another story in the works called True Colors an AU where Weiss is born as Jacques illegitimate faunus daughter, depriving her of the glyph semblance as well as changing her upbringing a good bit. That one is on the backburner for now since it's mostly in the planning stages at this point and more character driven than narrative.

Some special thanks goes to Mallobaude's Letters to Winter and Myareska's Just a Few Pointers for being the primary inspiration to start writing a White Knight story.

More thanks to WarrenDSherman for coming up with the idea of Jaune presenting a dagger.

Also I have fanart now, just in time for the finale. Cover image by kegispringfield.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, this story was far more popular than I ever thought it would be.


End file.
